The Vampire Diaries Season 4
by Lizzy100
Summary: A collection of VD fanfics I've done of S4.
1. Memory Lane

Characters: Elena, Damon, Stefan, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Klaus, Katherine, Rebekkah, Bonnie, Jeremy, Vickie, Elijah, Aunt Jenna, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert, and Mr. Giuseppe Salvatore

Summary: Now that we're in S4, I thought I would put down Elena's memories. Stuff she did and didn't remember when she was human. So here it is. Enjoy!

Pairings:

Elena/Stefan

Elena/Damon

Elena/Matt

Caroline/Tyler

Bonnie/Jeremy

Vickie/Jeremy

Katherine/Damon

Katherine/Stefan

My name is Elena Gilbert and I am a new vampire. I'm eighteen years old with a younger brother who is still human. Jeremy. My friends are a vampire, witch, hybrid, and human. Caroline Forbes is a vampire and Bonnie Bennett is a human and witch. Tyler Lockwood, on the other hand, is a half vampire half werewolf hybrid. I have an ex whom is human and named Matt. I also am in love with two vampire brothers. Stefan and Damon Salvatore. I loved Stefan first. I don't know where we stand after everything, though. And Damon…Damon's been there for me every step. Something I didn't know as a human.

I remember growing up here in Mystic Falls. I had a mom and dad. And then I remember when my parents died. That was the worse day of my life. Stefan saved me when our car went off the bridge. And then I met him again at school the next year.

Not long after we fell in love, I met Damon. When I met him, he told me as much as he could without telling me their secret of what they are, about 'Stefan's ex'. Katherine. Not long afterward, I found out what Stefan and his brother are. And that's when I got pulled into this life. The life of always being in danger of something or someone. Or worse, my friends and/or family being in danger. Not long after that, Damon finally told me their story. How he and his brother were turned into vampires. They had Katherine's blood in their system when they died. Stefan was the eager one to turn, so he fed. But Damon wanted to stay human, so Stefan forced him to feed from a girl. They were killed when their father shot them in the street back in 1864 here in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

That year, Aunt Jenna and Alaric met and then started dating. It was a little weird, considering Alaric Saltzman was my history teacher. But not too weird. By that time, I was used to weird things happening and stuff.

A year later, Aunt Jenna who was our caregiver died. Klaus killed her. He's a hybrid. The hybrid that turned Tyler. He killed her and me. But because Damon cares about me so much, he gave me some of his blood so that he would know that I would be coming back. Klaus was trying to break the curse. His curse. And then Elijah believed him when he told him that his family was safe and got him out of the woods. Stefan couldn't stop them and Damon and I were at my house. But that's not when I turned into a vampire. Because when I woke up, I felt fine. Nothing was heightened or anything. I was still human. Still myself.

A day or two after she died, Stefan was the one to tell me that Damon had been bitten by Tyler. He had been standing too close to him when he started to phase. So I was there for him when he was slowly dying. Katherine, their Sire and my Petrova bloodline, got the cure to him just in time. Klaus' blood.

A year later, we spent all our time trying to save Stefan from himself and Klaus. Klaus had turned him back into the Ripper. Stefan had given himself up to Klaus to save his brother. To Save Damon's life. But Stefan didn't want to be saved. And he said the worst thing you could ever say to someone. It hurt me so much, that it made me burst into tears before I even got into my SUV. The hurtful words that he said to me were, 'I don't want to see you. I don't want to be with you.' But even after that, we were so determined to get him back. We even tried to kill Klaus, but Stefan got in the way because, once again, he did it to save his brother. He knew that after Klaus was dead, that his hybrids would come after Damon to kill him.

Also, I remember when Damon turned Vickie and Stefan had to kill her to save me. She was going to kill me. Vickie, if you don't know, was Matt's sister and Jeremy's ex-girlfriend, as well as Tyler's ex-girlfriend. See the love triangle? I also remember when Damon used Caroline as his distraction for whatever he needed a distraction from. And then sometime after Katherine came into town and started playing games with us all, centering it onto me, she killed Caroline. So technically, both Damon and Katherine are her Sires. She was killed by Katherine and she had Damon's blood in her system.

I'll never forget Alaric. He had taken upon himself to look after me and Jeremy after Aunt Jenna died. Oh, and did I forget to mention that he was a Vampire Hunter? He was. And then Klaus' mom turned him into a vampire about a year ago. And because she used a spell to turn him into a vampire without any humanity, she had to bind him to a human life. So Alaric and I were bound. If I got hurt, he would the same way. So when Rebekkah, thinking that she had seen Ric kill her brother Klaus, stood in the middle of the bridge and I died after Matt went off the bridge in his truck, which I was also in, Ric died as well. Ric was Damon and pretty much half the population of this town's best friend.

I remember waking up in my room after I had died the next morning. Damon and Stefan were both there. They both knew I was in transition to becoming a vampire and Damon wasn't taking it that well. I guess he always wanted to keep me human. And he was acting out in words and drinking. I didn't think much of it then. After all, I was in transition. Everything was heightened and the sun would hurt my eyes a little. I wasn't used to it in my transformation.

After I turned into a vampire, Stefan tried to teach me his way to hunt, but it wasn't working. I couldn't keep his blood down and I couldn't keep Damon's blood down. I needed human blood and Matt was willing, so I would take a little at a time.

Now that I'm a vampire, I remember some things I didn't remember when I was human. The first thing is that Damon was the first one that I met. Not Stefan. Secondly, Damon told me almost three years ago the very first time, when he returned my Vervain necklace from Katherine, that he loves me. And I remember his exact words. And this is what he said. "I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you, that I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you, but my brother does. God, I wish you didn't have to forget this."

Now that I look back on everything, I have a choice to make. If I choose one brother, where will that leave? Who will I choose? And what will happen if I don't choose either? For once in my life, I'm afraid to choose between them. I don't know where Stefan and I stand, but Damon has always been there for me in just one small way, one at a time, day by day. And I can never stop thinking about everything that Damon and I have been through together. It's like we were met to be. Just him and me. Not me and Stefan. Maybe I was met for Damon, instead. I wish someone could make this choice for me. But nobody can make this choice, except me. I have to choose. But who do I choose, if I choose one of them? I don't want to choose, but every time I'm with Stefan, I see the hurt on Damon. And I can't stand to see him get hurt. I care about him too much. But I don't know if I love him like he loves me.


	2. Growing Pains

Characters: Katherine, Elena, Damon, Matt, Stefan, Klaus, Rebekkah, Caroline, Tyler, Council members, Meredith, Mrs. Forbes, Mrs. Lockwood

Summary: What if Katherine was in Growing Pains when Elena was turning into a vampire? What if Klaus hadn't been there to pull Caroline and Rebekkah out in Tyler's body? What if Caroline and Rebekkah had had an unexpected helper? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Elena/Damon/Stefan  
Caroline/Tyler/Klaus  
Katherine/Elena (family)  
Katherine/Damon  
Matt/Elena  
Rebekkah/Caroline (sort of friendship)

It was a beautiful day, as Elena opened her eyes to see that she was in her room at home. Stefan and Damon were in the room with her, Damon seated on a chair by the door, Stefan seated on a chair in front of her bed.  
She sat up.  
"You've been in and out for hours," Stefan said.  
"What happened? How did you save me?" she asked.  
"He didn't," Damon told her.  
"Wait. What?"  
Stefan explained to her what Meredith had done.  
"So what? Am I dead?"  
"You're in transition. You're not fully alive and you're not fully dead."  
"No. I can't be."  
"I have Bonnie looking into it. She might be able to reverse it."  
"No. You feed or you die. There's no third door," Damon said before getting up and leaving the room.

He went downstairs to the kitchen to get a shot glass of liquor from Elena's cupboard.  
Stefan came down the stairs just then and into the kitchen.  
He watched his elder brother.  
"You know, you can't do anything about it," Damon told his brother. "If she doesn't feed by this afternoon, she'll die tonight."  
"Damon, you weren't there when Elena looked me in the eye and told me she didn't want to become a vampire. We still have a day before she has to turn."  
"Whatever. Always the hero," Damon commented, grabbing his glass from the counter and slowly sipping it.  
Stefan left the room, as Damon finished his drink.  
Back at Elena's room, Elena was looking in her mirror, as her hearing intensified. It was so intense; she could hear the electricity running through a light bulb and she looking down at it, once she had entered the hallway outside her room.  
Her younger brother, Jeremy, walked over to her from down the other end of the hallway.  
"Jer," she greeted.  
They hugged.  
"Are you okay? I watched Vicki go through this, she was a mess. Her emotions were all over the place. All these old memories came flooding back."  
Elena glanced over at the light bulb again, but turned back to face Jeremy again.  
"I'm fine. I'm not Vicki."  
"No, you're not. You're act like everything's okay so no one worries about you but you need help."  
Elena kept glancing at the light bulb.  
"I said I'm fine, okay?" she said all snappy. "I-I'm sorry. I…Have you talked to Bonnie?" she then said more herself.  
"Yeah, she said when I was shot, she made some plea to the witch spirit to bring me back and they listened.  
"Yeah, but the consequences were horrible."  
"And what could be more horrible than you turning into a vampire? I need my sister, not another one of them."

"We're going to find a way out of this. Everything's going to be okay."  
"I hope so."  
Elena watched her only brother leave. She then turned around at the light bulb in the lamp and strode over to it. Then she pulled off the lampshade and crushed the light bulb in her hand.

Bonnie was in the Lockwood cellar, staring at Klaus' desiccated body which was lying in a coffin.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Klaus said.  
Bonnie turned around and saw Klaus in Tyler's body entering the cellar.  
"What is that doing here, Klaus? The deal we made with Tyler was that you'd leave his body and jump into someone else's the first chance you got."  
"Yes, when I assumed I'd be a pile of ash. But apparently, fate and oxygen intervened and there I am."  
Klaus walked towards the coffin.  
"Put me back."  
"I can't right now."  
"Your history teacher outed Tyler and Caroline to the Council. They're on a war path and this body's vulnerable."  
"I have to help Elena before she has to feed."  
"Elena's dead and no longer my concern."  
"You're forgetting who just saved your life."  
Klaus grabbed Bonnie by the throat.  
"And you're forgetting that I could rip your tongue out. Now put me back."  
"If I can keep Elena human, you'll still have an endless blood supply to make your hybrids. Isn't that what you really want?"  
Klaus released Bonnie.  
Bonnie started to leave, but Klaus was instantly in front of her and blocked her way out.  
"Same rules apply. No one knows. No one. Do you understand me, Bonnie?"

Meredith was walking down the hallway of the hospital, when Pastor Young and some deputies approached her.  
She stopped.  
"Pastor Young. To what do we owe the honor? And don't tell me it's your blood pressure again."  
"Honestly, I wish it were."  
He turned to the deputies behind them.  
"Blood bank's in the basement. One of you sweep the rooms."  
"Who gave you that authority?" Meredith questioned.  
"The Council. They're entrusted me to secure the town and unlike some of our Founding Families, I don't have conflicting interests."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Alaric Saltzman told us everything, Meredith. Probably time to start looking for a new job."  
Pastor Young left Meredith there.  
Caroline was talking to Matt before there were interrupted by a deputy opening the door. But Caroline was quick and was instantly out of sight before the door even opened.  
"Can I help you?" Matt asked the officer.  
"Sorry."  
He got on his dispatch and said, "All good here."  
He exited the room and closed the door.

An officer handcuffed Carol Lockwood at the Lockwood Mansion. Pastor Young stood nearby.  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
The officer started to lead Carol out of her house.  
"We just need to ask you a few questions about your son."  
"You can't arrest me! I'm the Mayor of this town!"  
"Not anymore you're not."

Sheriff Forbes was walking to the police department when Pastor Young stopped her.  
"Sorry, Liz. You're not going to work today."  
"What are you talking about?"  
The deputies surrounded the two of them.  
"They're taking your badge. You're not fit to protect us anymore."  
"You have no idea what you're up against."  
"On the contrary Liz, I've already taken your deputies. We've got the entire town's supply of vervain, including the stash we found in the Salvatore house. We're making our move."

Caroline was heading out of the Forbes' residence, when her mother called her.  
"Where are you? And please tell me it's somewhere faraway," Liz told her daughter.  
"Where am I? Uh…good question. Uh…there's just a whole lot of boring highways. Why, is everything okay?"  
Suddenly, an officer snuck up behind her and stabbed her in the side of her neck with a syringe.  
"Caroline, what's going on?" Liz asked.  
The phone hit the porch.

Elena and Stefan were in the kitchen.  
Elena took a bite of a sandwich.  
"It's disgusting," Stefan commented, watching her.  
"No it's, um…"  
"It's disgusting," he repeated.  
She spit it out onto a napkin.  
"I never thought I would say this, but I can't stop thinking about blood."  
"I should have saved you first. You shouldn't be going through this now."

"No, if you have saved me, then Matt would be dead. What do you think I'd be going through then?"  
Stefan poured himself a drink and took a sip.  
Elena got up and walked over to him.  
"Stefan, listen to me. You did the right thing. You did what you always do. You respected my choice."  
"And what am I supposed to do if Bonnie can't figure out a way to help you? Because then you have another choice to make. Either let yourself die or be a vampire."  
"Well, then we'll cross that bridge when we get there."  
Suddenly, Elena started laughing.  
"Oh my God, did-did I just say "cross that bridge"?"  
Elena started laughing maniacally.  
"You're laughing. I'm pretty sure you don't actually think that's funny."  
"I can't stop though," she said, continuing to laugh.  
"Your emotions are a bit heightened today. A lot heightened."  
She continued laughing but then started to cry.  
He hugged her.  
"Hey, shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay."  
"I'm sorry. I…"  
He pulled away and caressed her face.  
"Listen to me. No matter what happens, I'm here for you. I can help you."  
Elena looked out the window and squinted her eyes due to the brightness of the sunlight.  
"Why don't you go back upstairs where it's dark? I'll clean up."  
Elena started to walk away and shielded her eyes from the sun.  
She walked up the stairs into her room where she started to remember something that a while back, Damon had compelled her to forget.

*Flashback*

"Cute PJ's," Damon commented, sitting on her windowsill.  
"I'm tired, Damon."  
Damon got up and walked over to Elena, holding up her Vervain necklace.  
"I brought you this."  
"I thought it was gone. Thank you."  
Elena tried to take it from Damon, but he pulled it back.  
"Please give it back."  
"I just have to say something."  
"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"  
"Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life."  
"Damon, don't go there."  
"No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you, that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this? I don't deserve you, but my brother does."  
Damon kissed Elena on the forehead.  
"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do."  
Damon compelled Elena to forget.

*End of flashback*

Elena touched her neck and looked down.

Rebekkah looked at pictures Klaus had drawn at the Original house. She picked one up and began to choke up, almost crying. She threw the pictures down and knocked the rest of them off the table in a fit of rage.  
Damon entered the room behind her.  
"You should know better than to sneak up on a lady."  
"Good advice. Have you seen one?"  
Rebekkah turned around to face him.

"Tragic about Elena. Not to make a grey cloud grayer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance?"  
Rebekkah turned back around.  
Damon rushed at her with the indestructible white oak stake. She grabbed his wrist and prevented him from killing her. She pushed him against a dresser and he dropped the stake.  
Suddenly, someone started firing wooden bullets through the window. Damon managed to escape, but Rebekkah was shot in the heart with an arrow and fell to the ground.

Elena picked up a photo of her with her parents and looked at it a bit.  
Suddenly, she heard a commotion downstairs and walked down the stairs.  
"Stefan?"  
"Elena, don't move."  
Elena stopped on the stair case. Stefan was surrounded by officers and the Pastor. The officers all had their guns pointed towards him. Elena looked at the Pastor and back at Stefan.

Later, Rebekkah started to wake up.  
When she came to, she saw that her and Caroline were in a van being transported somewhere. Caroline was sitting beside her and watching her. Rebekkah struggled to get out of the ropes that held her.  
"Vervain ropes. Looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council," she told the Original sister.  
"The Council? What exactly do they think they can do to me?"  
Suddenly, the wheels of the van started to screech. The van flipped over. Caroline and Rebekkah went flying. The van landed on its side.  
"What the hell happened?" Rebekkah questioned.  
Just then, someone opened the door. Someone unexpected.  
"Katherine?" Caroline said in shock.

She knelt down at her side and ripped the ropes off her, ignoring the pain from touching them. She then did the same for Rebekkah.  
"No time. Come on. Let's go," Katherine said, helping them both to their feet one by one.  
Then the three girls left the scene.

Damon was picking things up that had been knocked down during the commotion, when Liz walked into the Gilbert House and Meredith came into the living room where they were at from the kitchen.  
"They're gone. Whoever nailed Rebekkah, took them too. Please tell me you have something. Anything," Damon said.  
"I can't. The Council locked Carol and me out of our offices. Files, computers, everything," Liz answered him.  
"So, the Mayor and the Sheriff never contemplated a backup plan, Liz?"  
"Damon, relax. When Caroline called to say she got away; did they know where they were planning to take her?" Meredith said.  
"No. Just that she was in some van in the middle of nowhere and she managed to escape," Liz answered her.  
"Perfect. We've narrowed it down to nowhere," Damon implied.  
Someone knocked on the front door and then Matt entered the house.  
"Hey, is Elena here?"  
Damon turned around and rushed towards Matt. He grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall, choking him.  
"In what world are you the one that gets to live?!"  
Meredith tried to pull Damon off of him.  
"Damon, stop! It wasn't his fault!" Meredith said.  
"Let him go, Damon! Now!" Liz said.  
Matt tried to pry Damon's arm off his throat.  
Damon finally released him.

Just then, someone unexpected arrived along with Rebekkah and Caroline.  
"Katherine," Damon said, looking at her.  
"Damon," she said back. "I heard what Alaric cooked up. I'm here to help. In fact, I saved Caroline and Rebekkah. So here we are."  
Liz and Caroline hugged.  
Rebekkah stood against a faraway wall.  
"Why would you go to such a length to help?" Damon inquired of his Sire.  
"Because it means my family is in danger. I also heard from somewhere what's happening with Elena. I want to help her. But first thing first is finding where they took them."  
"Yes. And how are do you suppose we do that? We don't know where the hell to look."  
"I don't know. There might be a place somewhere where they could've taken them. It's out in the country where nobody would look."  
She gave him a smile.  
"Let's check it out."

Elena woke up in a barn on the floor. She looked around her. Vampires were coughing due to the vervain being ventilated through their cages. Elena sat up while holding her head.  
"Where am I?" she questioned.  
"They thought you were a vampire, so they brought you in here. Elena, are you okay?" Stefan answered from the cage adjacent to Elena's cage.  
"Stefan."  
Elena tried to pull herself up but was too weak to do so.  
"I didn't feed."  
Stefan looked worried.  
Elena began to get paler.

It was a dark night as Katherine, Damon, Caroline, Rebekkah, Matt, Liz, and Meredith headed for the old ranch where the Pastor lived at.  
Back in the barn, things were turning to worst for Elena and Stefan felt helpless to help her at all this time.  
"Elena? You still with me?" he called to her from where he sat against the wall that divided him from Elena.  
Elena sat on the other side of the wall. She was even paler and was breathing heavily.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. I'm okay."  
"No, you're not. I can hear you breathing. Damon was right. You should have fed earlier. I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be. You had hope. That's all I ever wanted you to have and you had it."  
"I love you so much."  
Stefan started to cry silent tears.  
"I love you. No matter what happens, it's the best choice I ever made," Elena said.  
She placed her hand against the wall dividing them.  
"God. It sucks that I can't see you right now."  
"I'm smiling."  
"Me too."  
Elena took her hand from the wall and closed her eyes.

While the others did the distraction to lure some of them out of the house, Katherine went to the rescue, following their scent. Which soon led her to the barn where all the vampires and Elena were being held.  
She walked in and scanned the place.  
Normally, she would've gotten Stefan out first, but seeing Elena, she knew she was the worst off.  
She rushed over to her cage and immediately broke the lock and opened the door. Then she knelt by her.  
"Elena?" she called softly.  
She didn't answer.

Kat gently picked her up in her arms. She knew she was still alive, but was running out of precious time.  
She looked back at Stefan, once outside of Elena's cage.  
"I'll be back for you."  
Stefan watched, as Kat disappeared at vamp speed with Elena in her arms, so she could save Elena for once. At least, he hoped that's what she was going to do. He didn't want to lose Elena. He loved her too much.

Once outside in the front yard, she gently layed Elena down on the ground.  
Kat looked up.  
"Matt!" she called to him.  
He went over to them.  
"You need to let her feed on you."  
A few minutes later, Elena woke up as a vampire.  
Kat helped her sit up.  
"How do you feel?" she questioned her descendant, as everyone went over to them.  
"Better. Thanks," Elena said, even though she wasn't sure what she felt about being a vampire now.  
"Good. I'll be back."  
And with that, she vanished into the barn to go rescue Stefan and the other vampires that had been captured.

An hour later, the Pastor and the Council were in the Pastor's house. Pastor Young released the gas hose from the back of his stove.  
"Folks, by now, you know that the vampires have escaped. And it won't be long before they retaliate against us. But fear not. For I have been chosen to lead us in a movement," he told them, as he locked the door.  
"What are you talking about?" one of the Council Members asked.

"Hear me, loved ones. Soon you'll be free to pass through the gates."  
He pulled a lighter out of his pocket.  
"And we'll all reunite in eternity."  
"Seriously, Pastor, what's going on here?" the council member tried again.  
"Friends. We are the beginning," Pastor Young finished.  
The Pastor lit the light and the Council members screamed with fear as the kitchen was set ablaze.

Damon and Elena sat on the porch at the Salvatore boarding house.  
They were silent, as they looked out into the darkness.  
Finally, Elena spoke.  
"Damon."  
She looked at him.  
He looked at her as he said, "Yeah?"  
"I remember. Everything. Why didn't you tell me that it was you I meant first?"  
"Well, it wouldn't had mattered anyway."  
"It would've been nice to know, though."  
"I guess you remember that I love you then, huh?"  
"Yes."  
"Now that you remember everything, do you finally know what you feel for me?"  
He wished she would say that she loved him.  
"I care about you, Damon. That's all I feel."  
"Then you're lying to yourself and to everybody else. You can't see it yet, but I know you love me, too."  
He got up and headed inside.  
Stefan and Kat watched them from one of the windows in one of the upstairs rooms.


	3. Plight

Characters: Rebecca, Katherine, Damon, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Meredith

Summary: Revised version of S4 when the Founding Families went after Rebecca and others. But Kat comes back to town. Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Datherine  
Klaus/Rebecca (family)  
Delena  
Tyler/Caroline  
Rebatherine  
Rebyler  
Klatherine  
Kalena (family)

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce staggered into the Mikaelson house and upstairs.  
When she got to the room, she leaned against the threshold to stay on her feet.  
"Rebecca, where's Klaus?" she asked.  
Rebecca set a bag of blood on the table, still angry after the fight with her brother. She then turned around.  
"Why? And what are you doing here?" she asked in a not so nice voice.  
"I was bitten by the hybrids he sent after me. I need your help. I need his blood; the cure. Please, Rebecca," she said, almost begging the Original sister.  
"He's not the only one that'll cure that. So can I," Rebecca revealed to her.  
"Then help me," Katherine said, half walking half staggering into the room.  
Rebecca was instantly in front of her. She bit her wrist and held it out to her.  
"Drink."  
She watched the doppelganger vampiress drink.  
Once she had had enough, the vampiress stopped and looked at her.  
"Thank you."  
"Don't make me regret it," Rebecca responded.  
"You won't. I promise."  
"Good."  
"So what have I missed since I've been gone?"  
"A lot; Alaric was turned by mother and alerted the council. They want us all dead I guess. But Alaric is dead now, Stefan is trying to get back to his old habits, and I killed Elena and almost Matt. I wanted Alaric dead and Elena was tied to him. I thought Alaric killed my brother. Now Elena's a vampire. Apparently, she had Damon's blood in her system. And I didn't know that."  
"Wow. I missed a lot," is all she could say to that. Since Rebecca hadn't known, she couldn't be mad at her for Elena turning into a vampire.  
Suddenly, arrows started flying.  
"Get the blood and vervain! Just in case! Then we have to go!" Katherine yelled and grabbed the blood, putt it in a bag. Rebecca obeyed and did the same with the vervain, putting it in the same bag.

They made it outside the Mystic Grille, before everything started to unfocus for Katherine, and Rebecca grew pale and weak. Rebecca had taken an arrow in the middle of her chest, while Katherine had taken an arrow in the leg.

Rebecca slid down the wall to sit down, while Katherine set the bag down and knelt beside her.  
"Rebecca, hang in there," she encouraged the Original.  
She took out Rebecca's cell phone and called one of the Salvatore brothers.  
"Rebecca?" Damon questioned in surprise.  
"It's us," Kat answered him.  
"What are you doing with Rebecca?"  
"She saved my life. Then we had to leave. We got shot with arrows; me in the leg and Rebecca in the chest. But we're both still alive. We're right outside the Mystic Grille. We need help, Damon. Something was on them. You should try and keep her awake, while I go see if anyone's in there."  
"Will do," he replied to his Sire.  
She got to her feet and used the wall to hold herself up, as she staggered towards the door and opened it enough so they only saw one hand, her upper body, and unhurt leg. Then she leaned on the door and scanned the crowd within, stopping when she saw Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes.  
Caroline saw Katherine.  
"Tyler," she informed him. "Katherine's back. Something's wrong."  
He looked over his shoulder to see her. Caroline was right. The vampiress didn't look good. It looked like she could barely walk.  
They got to their feet and briskly walked towards her, stopping once they stood in front of her.  
"We need help. Rebecca and I were at Klaus' place. She cured me before arrows got us. Damon's on his way."  
"Let's go," Tyler said.  
All three walked in, Caroline closing the door behind herself.  
They stopped by Rebecca.  
"Damon, Tyler and Caroline are here," Kat told her childe.  
Kat started to get blurry vision and swayed.  
"Caroline, see what you can do for Rebecca," Tyler said. He then added, "You better hurry, Damon. Katherine's not looking that great."  
Tyler stood in front of Kat, while Caroline knelt beside Klaus' only sister.  
"Katherine, hang in there. Damon's coming," Tyler instructed the Petrova vampiress, unsure of what to do or what else to say.

Damon hung up soon after.

Not long afterward, Damon arrived. He instantly went to stand in front of Katherine.  
"Tyler, get Rebecca to Elena's. I'll meet you there. Caroline, get that arrow out of Rebecca."  
Both obeyed, leaving him with Kat.  
He pulled the arrow out of her leg and she gasped in pain, as her vision got worst.  
"Kat, look at me. Focus. Kat," he tried with no avail.  
He caught her, as she lost her balance, unable to stand. And as he picked her up, he realized how weak she was. He felt her rest her head on his shoulder and wrap her arms around his neck.  
"Stay awake, Kat," he instructed, as he sped towards Elena's at vamp speed.

Once inside, Damon gently sat her in Elena's recliner, while Tyler carried Rebecca upstairs to the guest room, which was formerly Ric's room, and before that, Elena's Aunt Jenna's room. Tyler and Caroline stayed with Rebecca, while Damon stayed in the living room with his Sire. Elena stood by and watched.  
Damon knelt in front of his Sire.  
"Kat, stay with me."  
"What happened?" Elena questioned her Sire.  
"The Council shot them with arrows. Something's on them. We need Meredith over here. She might know what's on them and how to cure them. And you need to call Klaus. He'll want to know about his sister."  
Elena left the room to get her phone and call Meredith Fell and Niklaus.  
Damon kept trying to keep Kat awake.  
When Elena came back, she had Klaus on the phone on speaker. She set the phone down on the end table.  
"How's Katerina?" Klaus asked, having been filled in.

"Not good," Elena replied.  
"Let me try then," Klaus said. "Katerina; you have to stay awake. Think of your family. If you die now, you would've been fighting for nothing. You would've survived this long for nothing. You've been fighting for 500 years, Katerina. Don't give up now. You can't. We won't let you die," he told his former doppelganger, meaning it all. He had trust and faith in her now. And he cared about her. He then added to Elena, "I'm coming over to help. You'll have to invite me in. After this is all over though, you can uninvited me." He then hung up.  
Half an hour later, he arrived and Elena invited him in. He walked into the living room and Damon stepped away, watching as he knelt in front of her.  
"Katerina," Klaus said, looking at her.  
She looked back at him, not knowing why he suddenly cared if she lived or died.  
"Klaus," she said back.  
Meredith soon arrived and started looking at the arrows.  
Damon and Elena left the room to leave them be.  
Elena and Damon entered the kitchen where Meredith stood by the bar.  
"The tips are laced with a high volume of vervain," she told the vampires.  
"Then we feed them blood and they'll get better soon," Damon announced.  
"We can try that," Meredith agreed.  
So they did and both got better.  
Afterward, Klaus and Rebecca went home, as well as Tyler and Caroline.  
Later, when Damon was at home and Kat had stayed behind, Kat sat on Elena's bed while Elena wrote in her diary.  
"How are you feeling? Rebecca told me what happened. Are you adjusting?" Kat asked, concerned for her descendant.  
Elena closed her diary and set her pen down, before turning around in her chair to look at her.  
"Why do you ask?"

"Because I know how it feels. It's different for everyone, but I want to help you. You're my family, Elena. I may not show it, but I care. I really do care."  
"Then you should've been here to stop all this mayhem. I didn't want this. Where were you, anyway?"  
"I'm sorry, Elena. I would've been here if I didn't have hybrids on my tail. But I'm here to stay now. I'll help you in any way I can."  
"You want the truth, Katherine? I'm tired. All I try to do is fight and do the right thing. But Damon said I have to drink from the vein. I don't want to and it's killing me, trying to not drink from the vein. He told me I can't drink animal blood and I can't. He said I could only drink from the vein and that's all I can do. I can't even keep Damon's blood down. What am I going to do?"  
"Elena, did you say that when Damon says you can't do something, you can't do it?" Kat questioned.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
Kat was silent, but Elena saw Kat knew something.  
"It can't be," Kat whispered.  
"What?"  
"Elena, I don't know how to say this but…"  
"But what?"  
"You're sired to Damon."  
"How?" Elena questioned with horror and shock.  
"I don't know, but it happens once in a while. It can be broken. We just have to convince him to free you from the Sire bond."  
So they did just that and she was released. But that didn't change the connection Elena had and felt for Damon.


	4. A Helping Hand

Characters: Kat, Rebecca, and council members

Summary: Set in S4E1 "Growing Pains" when the council members were going after vampires. Rebecca gets hurt. Will she be saved in time? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Kat/Rebecca (friendship)

It's a dark night, as I walk through Mystic Falls. My name is Katherine Pierce and I am a vampire whom sired Damon and Stefan Salvatore back in 1864.  
I'm not far from the Mikaelson mansion where the Originals live when I hear shooting, smell smoke and blood, and hear people yelling at one another.  
When I see the Mikaelson house, it's on fire and people are leaving the scene.  
When they're all gone, I rush inside after leaving the bush. Some of them are pain in the asses, but others are useful and I care about Elijah.  
I cough, as I enter the flaming house. Debris is falling and fire and smoke is everywhere.  
When I get upstairs, Rebecca is the only one I find. She's on her stomach with an arrow sticking out of her back.  
"Rebecca?" I call, unsure condition she's in.  
I kneel down beside her and pull the arrow out, setting it on the floor. I then gently roll her onto her back. I can see that she's hurt, out cold, and needs help. I can smell Vervain, too. I know we both have to get out of here, so I gently pick her up in my arms with my vampire strength and run out of the house at vamp speed.

Once in the heart of the woods, I gently lay her down on the ground on her back. I then pull her gently into my arms and bite my wrist before putting it to her lips, making my blood go down her throat.  
Afterwards, I take my wrist away and it instantly heals. So does her back and chest wound from the arrow.  
I gently lay her back down.  
A few minutes later, she slowly comes to, which means that she'll be okay.  
"Katherine?" she questions me.  
"It's me," I reply.  
She slowly sits up and I help her.


	5. Dying

Characters: Damon, Elena, Rebekkah, Klaus

Summary: What if when Elena was dying from the werewolf venom in S4 after the Vampire Hunter, One of the Five, killed a vampire, Klaus was somewhere unannounced and nobody knew where he was? What if Stefan was still Klaus' tagalong buddy and knew nothing about what was happening? Will Damon find a cure in time to save Elena's life, yet again, for the millionth time, or will he be too late? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Damon/Elena

It was a dark night, as Damon returned home from the Mystic Bar and Grille.

"Elena?" he called, walking inside and closing the door behind himself.

She didn't answer him, so he followed her scent trail to the bedroom, only to see the state she was in.

He was instantly at her side.

"Damon," she breathed, eyes closed, very pale. "What's happening to me?"

"You're dying. That Vampire Hunter must've killed another vampire. And the werewolf poison must've spread. I'll get you Klaus' blood if I have to find him and demand it myself to get it. I won't let you die. Not now. Not ever."

He sat on her bedside and gently trailed the back of his hand down the side of her face before he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"If you need anything and I'm not here, call me."

He headed out of the room and down the stairs, his phone in hand, as he called, or tried to call, Stefan and then Klaus.

After a few minutes of them not answering, he called someone else.

"Why are you calling me?" she asked in a not so sweet way. As usual.

"Where's your brother, Rebekkah? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need him. There's a Vampire Hunter in town. Colon. He must've killed a vampire, because the werewolf poison is spreading."

"Who's it for?"

"Elena. She's dying."

"Let her die then."

"Rebekkah, at least do this for me. After everything, I think you owe me a little something, don't you think?"

"Fine. We'll go find my brother. Meet me at the Grill in ten minutes."

They both hung up.

Ten minutes later, he met her at the Grill and they now were leaving together.

"Where do you think he would be?" he asked her. "I tried calling him, but he's not answering his phone and neither is Stefan."

"Knowing my brother, he's probably hiding something and dragging Stefan in with it. I don't even know what he's up to. He doesn't keep me in the loop anymore and good riddance. If he wasn't my brother, I would literally kill him."

"How sweet."

She gave him a look.

After about an hour, they finally found him. He was at the explosive site by himself with workers going through it.

"Ahh, Damon. What can I do for you?" Klaus greeted, as they walked up to him side by side, Rebekkah on his right.

"I need your blood. It's for Elena. Colon killed a vampire, I'm guessing. The werewolf poison is spreading. She's dying."

"Very well. Take it."

And as simple as that, he just handed him a vial of his blood and Damon gladly took it.

Damon walked into the bedroom.

"Elena, I got the cure. You're going to be okay."

He set the vial on the end table and sat on her bedside.

She was pretty close to dying and hardly had any strength left, so he had to pull her into his arms. He then undid the cap to the vial and put the vial of blood to her lips.

"Drink," he encouraged her gently.

He watched her drink and then he put the lid back on and set the half filled vial of Klaus' blood on the end table, before he gently layed her back down.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome."

He softly kissed her forehead and then looked down at her.

"Rest. Restore your strength."

He stood over her, as he watched her roll onto her side to sleep.


	6. I Need Saved

Characters: Damon and Rebecca

Summary: Set in S4 when Rebecca was feeling the werewolf poison. What will happen? Will she be helped? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Rebamon (Rebecca/Damon)

It was a dark night, as she stood in her room at home and looked in her vanity mirror. She was sweating and didn't feel well.  
"What's happening to me?" she questioned to the mirror.  
She started to feel weak, light-headed, and feint. She didn't understand why she felt like this. She didn't think werewolf poison affected her. She was an Original vampire-werewolf hybrid, after all.  
She gripped her vanity with both hands to try and keep her balance. Her vision blurred and she saw herself pale. Then everything went black.

Damon was heading up the stairs to speak to Rebecca about Conner. Conner was one of The Five. If Conner killed something supernatural, the werewolf poison in Conner's tattoo would spread. As he did, he heard her ask what's happening to her. Then he heard a noise. That's when he rushed towards her room at vamp speed, only to find her on her back on the floor.  
He was instantly at her side.  
He knelt down and immediately recognized what was wrong as she layed on her back, eyes closed, head to the right, skin pale. The werewolf poison had gotten to her. Conner must have killed something supernatural.  
He gently picked her up in his arms and rushed towards the living room at vamp speed, in hopes of finding Klaus' blood in a vial there.

Once there, he gently layed her down on the couch and soon saw some vials of Klaus' blood .So he took a vial and went to stand by her. Then he gently lifted her head and put the vial to her lips, making it go down her throat.

Once it was finished, he set the empty vial down on the end table by the couch and layed her head gently back down. He then picked her up again and left the house with her to go home.

When she came to, she saw that she was in Damon's room on his bed on her back. Damon was seated on her bedside looking down at her. She realized that she felt better now, so she figured Damon had found her.  
She sat up.  
"Let me guess. You saved my life."  
"Yes."  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
He got up.  
"Come down when you're ready."  
She watched as he left. It amazed her that he had saved her. After all, she had tortured him to weakness a year ago. Had he forgiven her? Did he care about her? She would never know, because she wouldn't dare ask him.


	7. New Vampire Hunter

Summary: Set in S4 when Conner took Matt, April, and Jeremy as hostages in the Mystic Grille. What if Ric was still human and alive? What if Katherine came back to Mystic Falls? What if Stefan hadn't taken Damon's ring? What if Caroling and Tyler were there? What if everyone helped take down Conner? Will anyone get hurt? Will Conner be taken down? Will anyone live? Will anyone die? Read to find out.

It was a beautiful day, as Conner set the stuff up so anything supernatural would get vervained, hurt, or possibly dead if they walked through that door.  
Jeremy stood by a table that had chairs on it, watching him, Matt and April behind him.  
"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked.  
"If anything walks through that door, it'll get a spurt of the werewolf poison."  
"Those are our friends out there," Jeremy protested.  
"No they're not."  
"Yes they are. I don't care what they've done. They don't deserve this," he said, all the while thinking of Elena, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, and others he knew.  
"If you want to learn how to kill vampires, you have to do it my way."  
"I never said I wanted to kill my friends. They're like family. They're all I have. I won't let you do this."  
The front door opened, but nobody appeared until after the stuff had sprayed. Since no one was there, it landed on the floor. When it was done spraying, Jeremy and the others watched as Alaric Saltzman walked in.  
Ric walked over and broke the set up with a dagger he had in hand.  
"You know, if you wanted to kill a vampire or two, I know some I could send your way. Ones not includes as friends and family," Ric said, looking at Conner. "Come in. It's done," he added.

Caroline, Tyler, Damon, and Elena walked in.  
"You should get out of here," Ric advised Matt, April, and Jeremy.  
"There's an escape route in the back room," Damon told them.  
They started to go.  
Conner grabbed Jeremy, knife to his throat.  
"Don't come any closer," he warned. He then added in warning, "And you two aren't going anywhere."  
April and Matt stopped a distance away from them.  
Suddenly, at vamp speed, Katherine Pierce was inside and pushed Conner away, from behind. Conner staggered back and Jeremy was thrown, landing by a table. The table fell on its side.  
Elena went to and knelt by her brother, whom lay on his back. The knife had made a little wound on his neck. She bit her wrist and held it out to him.  
"Jeremy, drink; you need to heal."  
He looked at her for a few minutes, before he drank, knowing he could trust his sister, no matter what she was.  
As Elena looked up, she saw Ric and Conner fighting. Ric was soon pinned to a wall and Conner had stabbed him in the stomach with a knife. And even as he did, Damon and Katherine both ran to help Ric at the same time.  
Damon through Conner off, as Alaric slid down the wall. At the same time, Katherine knelt by the dying Vampire Hunter. She bit her wrist and held it out to him.  
"No," he protested.  
"You're dying, Alaric. You have to."  
"I don't have to do anything."  
"I don't want you to die," she told him.  
He looked at her and she did likewise with him.  
"Fine. Your choice. You want to die and get even more down the dark side? It's your choice. But I won't watch you die. I can't. I've lost enough, Alaric."  
Katherine's eyes shone with sadness, giving away her feelings. Then she got to her feet and turned her back to help out.  
The elder vampiress saw Damon crash into a table, which broke with his weight. She then saw Tyler and Caroline go for Conner, but he through them one at a time, and they each hit a wall. But even as she saw this, she ran towards him at vamp speed.  
Conner turned around and saw her coming towards him. Then, as she arrived just inches from him, he stabbed her with a dagger in her right side.  
As the pain came, she vaguely heard a few voices shout out her name. And the moment when the pain started, she knew there was something on it. She knew it wasn't vervain, because she couldn't smell vervain. That's when she knew she was in danger.  
Elena saw Conner stab her and her stagger back and grab an edge of the bar. That's when she knew that something was wrong.  
At vamp speed, Elena through him, but he came after her; then they were rolling over and over on the floor, him with a stake in hand, trying to stake her, her with a hand on his hand, trying to stop him.  
Damon painfully got to his feet. Then he through Conner off Elena and twisted his arm behind his back, making him drop the stake.  
As Matt watched everything, he wished that he had his rifle about now, to shoot the bastard whom had hurt Alaric and almost staked Elena.  
Matt looked at April.  
"Go out the back and get home. I'll explain everything later. We all will," he said, wanting her out of the mix.  
Without question, April ran towards and inside the big room. She had a million questions, but knew Matt well enough that he would keep his promise. Then she looked for a way out.  
Elena got to her feet and raced towards her Petrova bloodline, but was too late, as Katherine fell and landed on her back, the dagger still in her side.  
When Alaric awoke and saw the shape Katherine was in, he knelt at her side before Elena could arrive. He didn't care about her, but Elena did. He was doing this for Elena. Alaric saw the dagger and pulled it out, tossing it to the floor.  
When he pulled it out, the vampiress gasped in pain. And then she saw Elena at her side.

"Katherine, can you hear me?" she vaguely heard her ask in a worried tone. Everything was so dim to her and her vision was blurry.  
She felt Ric lay a hand on her forehead and hear him say, "She's warm." And that's when she knew what was wrong with her. She was slowly dying.  
Damon soon killed Conner and then was kneeling by Kat's head, feeling through the Sire bond that she was dying. Because she had sired him, he felt everything she was going through. After Conner was dead, Matt left.  
"She's dying. And she can just barely hear us. I can feel it," he told them.  
Elena understood, as he told them. She realized he felt it because she had sired him. That made her wonder if it was the same with Stefan, since she had sired them both. She also knew what he met by her dying. She had werewolf poison in her system.  
As if to prove that Elena was right, Katherine screamed in pain as pain sliced through her.  
Tyler awoke to see the scene after he heard Katherine scream in pain. But he figured they didn't need him. He then crawled over to where Caroline lay on her back, and knelt by her, pulling her gently into his arms. He needed to make sure she was okay.  
Caroline awoke to see Tyler holding her in his arms and hear Katherine screaming in the distance.  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
"I'm fine," she said, sitting up. "Tyler, what's going on?"  
"I didn't ask."  
They got to their feet and walked over.  
"What happened?" Caroline questioned.  
Ric looked up at her.  
"She was stabbed with Conner's knife. Now she's dying. Somehow he got a hold of some werewolf poison."  
"Then we need Klaus," Caroline answered.  
"It's Katherine. He won't do it," Damon implied. "I might have some leftover at home, though."  
"I'll take her there while you clean up," Ric volunteered.

"And I'll go with him," Elena told Damon.  
Ric gently picked Katerina up in his arms and got to his feet, heading for the door.  
Damon watched as Elena followed Ric out the door.  
"We should go home. It's late," Caroline said.  
He watched silently, as Tyler and Caroline left hand in hand.

As Ric headed towards the boarding house, Katerina blacked out.  
Elena was worried, as they walked. She didn't look well and she was blacked out. She looked worse than Damon had been when he had been bitten by Tyler. She guessed the knife had been in her long enough to work faster than a werewolf bite.

Katerina didn't know how long she had been out, but when she came to, she felt better. She also saw that her Petrova bloodline was seated on her bedside.  
"Thanks," the vampiress said to Elena.  
"You're welcome."  
"I guess I get to say welcome to this side of life," Katerina replied to Elena.  
"Yeah; I guess Damon's blood made me a vampire. I had it in my system when Rebecca ran me and Matt off the road. Now I'm sired to him," Elena explained.  
Kat sat up.  
"Rebecca. I should probably kill her one of these days for that."  
Kat got to her feet and Elena helped her. They then came down the stairs.

The next day at the boarding house, everyone explained everything to April, whom took it very well.


	8. Helpful Doppelganger

Characters: Elena, Rebecca, and Jules

Summary: Set somewhere after Elena adjusts to being a new vampire. Rebecca gets into some trouble with Jules. Can Elena help her in time without getting bitten? How will Rebecca react to Elena helping her? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Rebena

It was a dark night, as vampiress Elena Gilbert walked through the forest, heading towards the exit of the forest to go home.  
Suddenly, a howl pierced the air and she froze. It was a werewolf. She stood there and listened, figuring out where the werewolf was. Then she heard fighting between two wolves and head whining. She smelled blood and the scent of Rebecca and the other wolf. And that's when she raced towards the scene, letting her senses tell her where they were.  
She stopped in the heart of the forest where the scene was taking place. The white werewolf was getting her ass beat. The silver werewolf had her jaws clamped down on her throat. Elena knew she had to do something, so she raced towards them and through the silver werewolf off with vampire agility.  
The white werewolf looked at her and got to her feet after shaking, as if to shake the saliva off. Then she turned her white head to look at the silver werewolf.  
The silver werewolf got to its paws and snarled at the white werewolf, before running off. As soon as it was gone, the white werewolf padded a distance away and phased with clothes on as Rebecca.  
"Thanks, Elena. I guess I owe you."  
"You're welcome, Rebecca."  
Rebecca watched her start to walk away, before she finally caught up with the former doppelganger.

"Elena, wait. Where are you going?"  
"Home."  
"I'll walk you there. Jules might still be out there."  
"Thanks, Rebecca."

Once Elena was safely home, Rebecca headed home.


	9. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

Characters: Damon, Elena, and Mrs. Gilbert

Summary: Set in S4E6 "We All Go A Little Made Sometimes." What if Damon had gotten to her a little late to save her from burning? Will she live? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Delena

It was a beautiful day, as Elena Gilbert stood on the Whickery bridge looking across the river.  
"You should've died here with us," her mom said.  
She looked at her mother.  
She knew she was hallucinating, but she couldn't help it.  
"You know what you have to do," her mom said.  
"You're right," Elena agreed, before she took her Lapis Lazuli Daylight ring off. And as she started to burn in the sun, she screamed in pain and let the ring land on the bridge. Her mother disappeared, as she continued to burn.

Damon had a lucky guess as to where Elena was, so he headed towards the location. He hoped he wasn't too late to save her, thinking of what could happen if they got too bad. He knew from firsthand experience that when a vampire is dying or hallucinating, the vampire would more likely kill or try to kill her or himself.

When he found her, she was on her back on the bridge badly burnt. When he saw that, he raced over and knelt at her side. She was barely conscious. He saw her ring and put it back on her, which stopped her from burning. Then he gently pulled her into his arms and got to his feet. With her in his arms, he walked towards her place.

Later, she came to see that she was in her room on her bed, Damon watching her by her desk. She also saw that she was healed.  
"Feeling better?" he asked.  
"Yeah; thanks."  
"You're very welcome, Elena."  
He gave her a smile.


	10. I Need A Hero

Characters: Katherine Pierce, Rebecca Mikaelson, Niklaus Mikaelson (mentioned), Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert

Summary: Set between S4E6 "We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes" and S4E7 "My Brother's Keeper." Jeremy is one of The Five, but his nightmares haven't started yet and he hasn't tried to kill Elena yet. Katherine comes back to town after she finds out that Elena has just become a vampire. She says she wants to help her, but is it true? Rebecca gets into trouble. Will she be saved? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Rebatherine (friendship)  
Kalena (family)

Katherine

It's a dark night, as I drive my SUV through Mystic Falls, Virginia on my way to Elena's to check on her. I heard what happened to her and I know she didn't want to be one of us; a vampire.  
When I smell smoke not far away, I drive through the forest until I see a house on fire. I then park not far from the little, brown house to investigate.

As I enter and walk around, fire is all around me and wood is falling and catching fire. And as I head towards what looks like the former living room, I smell a little of her scent. Rebecca Mikaelson. I have to save her. She's Klaus' only sister and she can be useful at certain times.  
When I see her, I'm instantly at her side. I kneel beside and look down at her to assess her condition. I can see she was attacked. It looks like a werewolf or hybrid. She has been scratched a lot and has been bitten twice. She's still bleeding and her eyes are closed. There's a dagger in her abdomen which is not what a phased hybrid or werewolf can do. And I smell vervain. She's not healing, so she might be dying.  
I pull her gently into my arms.  
"Rebecca, it's me. Katherine. Can you hear me?"  
Nothing.  
I gently pick her up and leave the house at vamp speed. Then, once outside, I lay her gently down by my SUV and use my jacket as a pillow for her head. I then kneel beside her and look down at her. I sense that she's still breathing, but it's very shallow. I'm right. She's dying. I pull the dagger out and lay it on the ground.  
"Hang in there, Rebecca," I encourage her, though I'm uncertain as to if she can hear me or not.

Ten minutes later, I'm driving out of the forest with Rebecca in the passenger's seat. I have a house of my own in Mystic Falls, so I'm going to take her there. I have some of the cure there if I'm not too late to save her life.

Rebecca

When I wake up, I feel like myself and I'm healed. I'm on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. Katherine Pierce is standing at my bedside.  
"Who would've thought it would've been you," I comment after I put two and two together.  
"What happened?" she asks me.  
"I was attacked by a hybrid."  
I sit up in bed and look at her.  
"Now, If you don't need anything from me, I need to get home."

Katherine

I watch her as she vanishes.  
"You're welcome," I say to the empty air.  
I head downstairs to leave so I can check on Elena.

When I knock on the door, her brother answers it.  
"You're not welcome here," he says, as if I don't already know that.  
"I know, but I came to see how your sister is doing."  
"She's coping. Now go away."  
I know he's trying to make me leave since he doesn't like me. He seems different to me. There's a scent to him and I realize what's different. He's a Hunter now. Not just any Hunter. He's one of The Five. This makes me a little wary, but I urge myself to stay where I am.  
"Jer, who is it?" she calls to her brother.  
"No one important."  
She comes up to stand next to him.  
"Katherine," she greets, but not in a friendly way.  
"Hey, Elena," I greet more friendlier to her than she did to me.  
"What are you doing here? Now is not the time."  
"I came to see you. I heard what happened. I want to help you if you'll let me," I explain.  
She sighs.  
"Okay. Jeremy, I'll see you later. I'll be back."  
We walk away side by side.  
"Do you really want to help me?" she asks me.  
"Yes. I know you never wanted this."  
"So you'll help me?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you, Katherine."  
"You're welcome, Elena."  
And so our friendship starts.


	11. My Brother's Keeper

Characters: Elena, Jeremy, Katherine

Summary: Set in S4E7 "My Brother's Keeper." Jeremy tries to kill Elena and she gets hurt. Will someone save her in time? Katherine gets hurt in the parlor too, will she live? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Kelena (family)  
Jelena (Jeremy/Elena; family)

It was a beautiful day, as Jeremy Gilbert stood in the parlor, a stake in his left hand.  
A moment, Elena Gilbert walked into the parlor to see her brother.  
"Where have you been? We've been looking for you," she told him.  
He started to turn the stake around in his hand.  
"What are you doing with that?" she asked cautiously.  
"Every bone in my body is telling me to drive this stake through your heart," he answered her. "I don't want to."  
"Then don't."  
"You're a vampire."  
"Yeah, but I'm also your sister," she told him, as she stood in front of him.  
He was silent.  
"Jer, you know I wouldn't hurt you," she added.  
He showed her his bloody hand and veins started to show under her eyes, as she fought to control her thirst for it.  
She took a few steps back.  
"Get that away from me."  
Suddenly, he lunged at her and she through him, making him land on his back on the floor.  
"Oh, my God. Jeremy."

She knelt at his side.  
"Jer, wake up. Jer. Please wake up, Jer," she called.  
Suddenly, before she could react, he attacked her and she felt something go into the side of her neck.  
Jeremy got to his feet and stood over her.  
She was on her knees on the floor, as she used one hand to try and locate what was in the side of her neck. Blood ran down the side of her neck, as she tried. Then her vision went blurry, and it was as if she couldn't breathe. She knew what it felt like to get a burn from vervain, but she hadn't been vervained until now.

Katherine Pierce was in the crowd of people that didn't know her, when she smelled a faint scent of fear mixed with blood. So she followed the scent trail.

When she arrived in the parlor, she saw Jeremy with a stake raised to kill his sister. Elena was on her back in very bad condition. She didn't know why Elena was a vampire or why Jeremy was going to kill her, but Elena was her family.  
At vamp speed, she grabbed him and through him, making him hit a wall and land on the floor out cold.  
Katherine knelt down at her descendant's side and pulled the vervained piece of wood out of the side of her neck, ignoring the pain. She set it on the floor and looked down at her.  
"Elena, can you hear me? It's me," she called to her.  
Elena heard a familiar female voice, but she couldn't respond to it. She was too tired. She couldn't think.  
"Elena, stay with me. Stay awake," Katherine begged.  
She pulled a barely conscious Elena gently into her arms and bit her wrist. She then put it to her lips.  
"Elena, drink," she said.  
As darkness started to fog her mind, Elena felt the familiar liquid and started to drink.  
The elder vampiress sighed in relief, as she watched Elena drink. It relieved her that the last of her Petrova bloodline family would be okay. Even though she hadn't shown it until now, family meant everything to her.

When Elena felt like herself again, she stopped drinking and opened her eyes, only to see Katherine Pierce.  
Elena sat up and Katherine let go of her.  
"Katherine?"  
"It's me," she said.  
"You saved me."  
"A thank you would be nice," Kat commented.  
"What are you doing back?"  
"Hiding from an old enemy."  
"Klaus?" Elena guessed.  
"No. Someone else. Another Original. Apparently, I'm here saving you, too."  
"Thanks," Elena said.  
Kat watched Elena get to her feet and go over to check on her brother, before she got to her own feet. She felt weak now, though, and staggered back against a wall. Her vision was blurry and unfocused. Then everything became distant and gray. She knew she should have fed, but food had been scarce for the past month. Then she felt pain in her head, as her head hit something. Another pain came from something else, but she didn't know what.  
Elena looked over her shoulder, smelling blood. Then, seeing Katherine on her back on the floor, was instantly at her side.  
Seeing Elena and knowing Elena didn't know what was happening to her, she spoke as darkness started to close in.  
"I haven't eaten for a while. I've been too busy hiding."  
Elena realized that the vampiress was in need of food; vampire food. She also knew that she smelled blood. So, she scanned for the source.  
"Hang in there," Elena encouraged, as the vampiress started to black out.  
Just then she saw a pool of blood start to form around her shoulders. That meant something had wounded her in the back.  
Elena gently pulled her into her arms and pulled a knife out of the middle of her back between her shoulder blades. When she did, Katherine gasped softly and groaned. Elena then tossed the knife to the floor and took Kat's jacket off. She bundled it up and set it on the floor, before gently laying her down away from the blood, jacket under head.  
"Katherine, if you can hear me, you'll be okay."  
Elena bit her wrist and put it to an out cold Katherine's lips, making it go down her throat, while listening to her labored breathing. With her free hand, she held Katherine's left hand.  
"Fight it, Katherine. Don't die on me. You saved me. Now it's my turn."  
She looked down at her pale, dying descendant. Veins were showing on her, but they were slowly disappearing from sight. She knew that was a good sign.  
After a few more minutes, she took her wrist away, which instantly healed. She then picked her gently up in her arms, grabbed Kat's jacket, got to her feet, and headed out the back to get Katherine to the boarding house.

Katherine groaned, as she opened her eyes. She was in a room in someone's bed. And as her focus settled, she saw Elena seated on her bedside.  
"You worried me," Elena greeted.  
"I guess we both did. Thanks for saving my life. Sorry I scared you."  
"It's okay. Just don't do that again."  
She knew Elena meant for her not to be stupid like that ever again.  
"Is your brother okay?" she asked her.  
"Jeremy's fine. He apologized to me and everything. He wasn't himself. He's a potential."  
Kat knew what Elena was saying.  
"We have our work cut out for us then," she said to Elena.

"Yeah; we do."  
Kat slowly sat up in bed.  
"I'll owe you someday for this."  
They looked at one another in silence.


	12. The Truth Is Out There

Characters: Katherine Pierce, Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore, Matt Donovan, Caroline Forbes, April, Jeremy Gilbert, Niklaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Trevor, Rose, Katrina's family and villagers, Mr. Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, John Gilbert

Summary: Set in the S4 episode when Stefan saved Elena from Jeremy who almost killed her. What if Katherine had come back and saved Elena, instead of Stefan saving her? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Kat/Damon/Elena  
Caroline/Tyler

It was a beautiful day, as Elena Gilbert stood in the front row watching Caroling Forbes announcing names of contestants and escorts. That's when Matt, her friend and ex-boyfriend, went to stand at her side.  
"Have you seen Jeremy?" he asked her.  
She could tell he was worried. And she didn't need vampire senses to tell her this.  
"No," she answered.  
"Did he tell you about the nightmares?"  
"What nightmares?"  
"The ones where he kills you."  
"I'll go find him."  
"Be careful, Elena."  
Before she could go anywhere, she turned around to see Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes.  
"Something going on?" Caroline asked.  
Caroline had just announced that April had won Miss Mystic Falls and was now finished with announcing. Now she was free to join her friends and Damon.  
"Jeremy has been having dreams about killing Elena," Matt answered.

"And Elena wants to find him," Damon added, having overheard with his vampire hearing.  
When they looked at him, he knew they knew he had eavesdropped; especially, when Elena spoke.  
"Do you have to eavesdrop all the time? Don't answer that. I'm going. No arguments. I'll be careful."  
They watched as she walked away into the distance.  
"If she isn't back in half an hour, I'm going after her," Damon informed them before going to sit at a table by himself.

When she walked into the parlor, there stood her brother with a stake in his hand at his right side.  
"Jeremy, it's me; your sister. You don't have to do this. You can put it down and we can talk."  
"You're not my sister," he replied, and then he lunged at her, pinning her down, her on her back.  
He clearly was on a killing spree, but she tried anyway.  
"Jeremy, it's me. I don't want to hurt you."  
She felt pain come, as he drove the stake through her. But he missed her heart. And as her vision blurred and she felt tired and nauseous, she saw Katherine throw him off her and compel him to join the others. And as her breathing slowed, her eyes closed.  
Katherine watched him leave and then was instantly at her side on her knees. She pulled the stake out, ignoring the pain from the vervain that was on it. She tossed it away and pulled her into her arms. She then bit her wrist, putting it to her lips, positioning her head back, making her blood go down her throat. As she did, Elena was limp in her arms. And she could hear her scarcely breathing.  
"Come on, Elena. Come on. Wake up. You can't die; stay with me. Please," she begged and pleaded.  
She knew she was dying from too much vervain, but she didn't want her dead. She would die before she let Elena die.  
After a few minutes, Elena started to get better. Kat took her wrist away and it instantly healed. Kat looked down at her, as Elena started to come to a moment later.

"Elena, can you hear me?"  
When she woke up, she saw her Petrova bloodline.  
She sat up.  
"Katherine?"  
"I'm back. And I'm glad you're okay."  
Kat got to her feet, as she helped Elena to hers.  
Suddenly, Kat felt pain and knew Damon was hurt. She gasped in pain.  
"Katherine?" Elena questions, not knowing what was going on.  
"Damon's hurt. I feel it."  
And with that, she vanished from sight.

She found him just inside with a stake in his lower stomach, gasping in pain, leaning against a wall. Kat went over and pulled it out, tossing it away. Soon after, Elena caught up and went to stand at Kat's right side.  
"Are you okay?" Elena questioned with worry for him.  
When he was fully healed a moment later, he looked at Elena and said, "I'll be fine; don't you worry." And then he looked at Katherine. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be here. Klaus is somewhere out there. If he sees you, you know what he'll do; not that I really care or anything."  
"I'm here for good. I'm not going anywhere and I' not here to cause any chaos as you might think I am. For your information, I just saved Elena's life. And as for Klaus, well, he can do whatever the hell he wants. If he sees me or hears that I'm back, I don't really care what he does; as long as my family is safe as they can be; as in you, Elena, Caroline, and Stefan. I won't watch or let him destroy my family again."  
"Do you blame me for thinking that way, Katherine? After all you have done, do you blame me for what I think of you? You played games with us; toyed with us. What am I supposed to think?"  
"You should look past that, Damon. No matter what you think, it's not really true. I love you both, no matter what you have done."

Elena spoke.  
"What do you mean again?"  
Katherine looked at her.  
"He killed my entire village and family five hundred years ago without remorse, to get back at me for running off; for escaping him. It was five hundred years ago in Bulgaria, but I still hold that grudge. I want him dead, just as he does and has always wanted. I hide behind a mask of hatred because of the sorrow that I still have. I bottled it all up and I have always been so lonely. I never told anyone about this. I never had anyone to tell that I was close to, because I felt that they wouldn't understand. Take it from me, Elena. If you bottle things up inside for too long, they come out one way or another. I hope that maybe you'll all forgive me for what I've done. And because some of you think that I lie, I'll leave this in your hands. Don't let it fall into the wrong hands. I know more than I should. I know enough that anyone would want me dead."  
She handed Elena her diary and then added to both of them, "I'll be enjoying the party out there if you want to come find me."  
With that, they watched her leave before looking at one another for a few minutes. Then Elena looked down at the brown, leather, worn down, Petrova journal.

That night, Elena and Damon sat on his couch and started to read her journal, Elena on Damon's right. And this is what it read:

August 20, 1645,

I am running for my life from an Original vampire named Niklaus. Apparently, I'm a doppelganger of his. I have to die in a ritual that he will do on a full moon night. I don't want to die. I'm only 19. I'm too young to die. I met Lord Elijah first before I met Lord Niklaus, as they call themselves. They were both so gentlemen like until I found out his plans. I must run. I should never have left my village. It was a safe haven. Now I'm in Hell. How could it turn out like this so fast? God, help me. Please. Give me some guidance of what I should do. All I can think of as I run for my life is my village and family; especially, my ma' ma and pa' pa. I love them so much and don't wish harm or death upon them. I hope Klaus will stay away from them and move on.

September 4, 1645,

I'm still not safe. Trevor did help me escape to a cabin, but Rose found out about what I was and was afraid for her own safety and Trevor's. Apparently, whoever double crosses Klaus, ends up in his debt or dead. Trevor loves me, though and doesn't care. He just wants to keep me alive and I want to escape forever. So that's what I did. I escaped. As so I thought. After I found out Rose's plan, cut my wrists with a knife, and was force fed her blood, I took the chance of Rose and Trevor's argument over what to do about me to hang myself by a length of rope. When I woke up, I was in transition to become a vampire. And then it came. The over power thirst and emotions. Trevor asked me why I did it and told me that he would've helped me escape. I explained to him that he would've helped me run.

September 12, 1645,

I am going to America. I have nothing left now. Klaus kill my entire village and family. Ma'am's throat was torn open, pa' pa died with a sword in him, and the rest of my family was killed just like ma'am. I grieve so much, because I loved them. You can't possibly know how it feels to lose your entire family and everybody you loved and cared about, unless it happened to you. The sight was so gruesome that I know that it was Klaus. Only Klaus would slaughter like that. He did it to get back at me for running from him and for the time being, escaping him.  
When I arrive in America I will be going to England first and will change any name from Katerina Petrova to Katherine Pierce. It should take Klaus a while to find me if I change my name. I will tell them that my family was killed in a fire and I was the only one to survive. And that will be my story.

October 5, 1795,

I was banished from England, so I am now going to a small town by the name of Mystic Falls, Virginia. It will take a while to get there, since trains are so slow. But I will get there. And in the meantime, I will do my best to keep myself occupied. I was banished after they found out what I am. They called me evil. I'm not evil. Yes, I had a terrible time when I was young, but I'm different now.

November 20, 1864,

Once again, sadness fills me up. I can hardly restrain it. I want to cry. I want to stay with them. I love them so much. I wish I could've let them know that I'm not actually dead. All I could do before the coach arrived was to run to them and tell Stefan that we would meet again and Damon that I love him so much. And to please take care of one another like they have always done, it seems to me. I love them both since I met Stefan first, but I love Damon more. I guess I'm into men in a uniform these days. And I didn't even know it. He's so sweet, kind, and a gentleman. And at the same time, he loves to have all the fun he can. He even likes to challenge their father's authority. I love that in a guy. I want to see them again soon, but I'm afraid to. I'm afraid of what they might think of me. So I will stay a distance off without them knowing that I'm watching, until it's the right time or I get curious enough.

October 7, 1935,

I am watching Damon and Stefan here in Chicago. It's a fun city. But as much as I want to have fun to get my mind off the grief I have and still endure from what Klaus did, I have to keep an eye on them.

August 15, 2013,

I'm sorry for everything I have done. I regret everything. If I hadn't run, I would be dead dead instead of my family and I bet John would still be alive. Though, he lived somewhat anyway until he gave his soul up and died to keep Elena from becoming a vampire when Klaus killed her and she had vampire blood in her system. I wish I could take everything back, but I can't. And I'm sorry for that. Please forgive me Stefan, Elena, Damon, and whoever else I have wronged. If you're reading this, Klaus will come for me for sure and I want you to know the truth, no matter who is reading this.

They looked at one another in shock of everything. Most of what she had been telling them was the truth, from start to finish.


	13. The Extricater

Characters: Rebekkah, Klaus, Stefan, Damon

Summary: Just a one-shot. What if someone was there in the Salvatore boarding house to stop Klaus from killing Rebekkah? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Damon/Rebekkah

"That's what you wanted to hear, though. Wasn't it?" Rebekkah realized.

Stefan stood infront of her.

Klaus appeared behind her.

She turned around to see him dip a dagger in the poison liquid.

"You're right little sister. You are a hopeless fool."

Just then, Damon walked into the Salvatore boarding house and saw the scene. He was instantly at her side to stop him. He still cared about her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled at Klaus.

"What do you think?"

"I won't let you."

"Then I'll have to kill you."

"Run," Damon said to her.

For once in her life, she obeyed.

Klaus went for her and Damon through him and the hybrid dropped the dagger and poison.

Klaus got to his feet and growled at him before vanishing.

Damon turned around to face him.

"How could you work with him? Do you really hate her that much to kill her?" he said before he vanished upstairs where Rebekkah had gone to.


	14. O Come, All Ye Faithful

Characters: Klaus, Carole, Rebecca, Katherine, Tyler, Caroline (mentioned)  
Summary: Set in S4 "O Come, All Ye Faithful." Alternate ending to the S4 episode. What if Klaus didn't get the chance to kill Carole? What if he was stopped? Read to find out.  
Pairings:  
Kat/Carole (friendship)  
Kat/Tyler (friendship)  
Tyler/Carole (family)  
Rebecca/Kat (friendship)  
Tyler/Caroline (mentioned)

Klaus

It's a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as I slowly approach Carole Lockwood. I want to get under Tyler's skin and let him know I'm coming for him. This is the easiest way. I wouldn't dare hurt Caroline, his girlfriend, because I care too much for her. She has warmed herself into my heart.  
Carole sees me, as I approach her.  
"You'd think I would've learned the first time around," she says, before taking another drink from a Vodka bottle that's almost empty, seated on the edge of the fountain.  
"Well, you're only human, Carole. Humans don't always learn from their mistakes. Neither do vampires or werewolves," I reply.  
I stand in front of her.  
"That's true," she replies. "I should've called a cab, though."  
She's clearly a little over the tipsy side. Not quite drunk, but between tipsy and drunk. This is the moment for me to strike. My intention is to drown her in the water fountain right here and let Tyler find her.  
"Why don't you join us?" I say, suddenly sensing another presence.  
"Leave her alone, Klaus," I hear the answer come.

I smile, still facing Carole.  
"You're actually going to face me? You're not going to run?" I reply.  
"Exactly; because I'm tired of running, Niklaus; I want peace."  
I hear her approaching.  
I turn around to look at her, just as she throws me a distance away.

Katherine

"Go home before I use plan B," I warn Klaus, as he gets to his feet.  
"It's the only way to get under Tyler's skin. I'm coming for him. He's the last hybrid of mine, though there's also Hayley."  
"If you don't leave, I'll bring out plan B," I reply, as I stand by the fountain in front of Carole.  
"He's never going to stop, so I might as well come join the party," Klaus' sister says, before stepping out of the shadows.  
Klaus takes a step back.  
I smile at the wariness I see now.  
I turn to face Carole.  
"I'll take you home if you don't mind."  
She sets the empty bottle down on the fountain, before getting to her feet. She's a tad drunk, so I help her with a gentle hand on her arm.

Rebecca

I face my brother with anger, hatred, and hurt. I hate him and I'm angry and hurt; he daggered me again; and for what? Just to get the information he wanted, not to mention after I wasted his precious doppelganger blood. I was angry when we had a fight at home, so I through them at the wall and the bags of blood splattered open.  
"How could you!?" I yell at him.  
"Now, Rebecca. Calm down," he advises in a calm voice.

"You daggered me, Niklaus!" I yell with a hint of a growl.  
"I had my reasons."  
"Yeah! A fight! That's not an excuse to dagger me!"  
I want to rip his heart out I'm so angry, but the rational part of me reminds me that he's my brother. Killing him wouldn't solve anything. It might, but I'd rather have him alive. He protected me for so many centuries. But right now, what matters is that he daggered me for no reason. He just wanted me out of his hair.  
"I'm sorry, Rebecca. Now calm down."  
"You're just saying that to calm me down! You don't really mean it!"  
He gives me a glare and I glare back.  
"I hate you! All you do is obsess over hybrids and Doppelgangers! You don't care about anyone but yourself, Elena, and getting what you want!" I finish.  
I growl low in my throat at him, before vanishing from his sight.

Klaus

As I watch Rebecca vanish, I know she's angry at me. But she's always angry after I dagger and undagger her. She'll get over it. She knows I try to keep the family together. But she is right. I haven't shown to her that I care lately. When Elena was human, I obsessed over trying to get more of her blood. I wanted to make as many hybrids as I could.

Katherine

As I walk Carole up the sidewalk to the house, I hope she'll be okay. I can't go inside. I've never been invited in. Then I see Tyler Lockwood come out.  
"I saved her from Klaus," I inform him. "Be careful. He says he's after you."  
He stops in front of me, as Carole goes inside and closes the door.  
"Why? After all you've done. Why come back here? You're not welcome."  
"I wish you could move past that, because I just saved your mother's life. I came back to continue what I started; finding a way to kill Klaus. And I know I'm not welcome by some people, but I don't care about that. That's nothing compared to Klaus. And in the meantime, I'm getting Rebecca on our side. She's angry than ever at Klaus. She might help. Now please go help your mother."  
I turn my back on him and walk away.

Tyler

I watch Katherine walk away, before going inside to help my mother; so many questions and so little answers. Why would Katherine help or save mom? Does she know something I don't? What are we going to do? Katherine's in town. What am I going to do? Klaus wants me dead. How am I going to survive Klaus? What will Klaus do to get under my skin now? What are his plans? Why would Rebecca want to kill Klaus? He's her brother. I have to tell Caroline and the others, but it can wait until tomorrow morning. At least, I hope. I guess I'll just have to wait and see how everything goes from here.


	15. A View To A Kill

Characters: Elena, Katherine, Kohl, Jeremy, Klaus

Summary: Set in S4 when Elena and Jeremy kill Kohl. What if Katherine had shown up? What if things had gone differently? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Kalena

It was a dark night, as Kohl chased after Elena and Jeremy in their lake house. He headed up the stairs towards the Gilberts and headed for Jeremy. Elena got in his way and Jeremy fell down the stairs.  
"Stay away from my brother," she greeted, as she stood in front of the Original brother.  
"Or what? You'll kill me?" he replied.  
"Yes," she answered.  
He tried to get past her, but she didn't let him. He grabbed her and pinned her against a wall, before he broke a piece of wood off the railing and stabbed her with it.  
As she slid down the wall, she watched as he knelt beside her only brother. Then she saw Jeremy and Kohl start fighting, before they disappeared from her sight. Then she saw Katherine at the door.  
Invite me in and I'll help you two. Please, Elena, Katherine thought to her.  
Come in, Elena thought back.  
Katherine walked in and vanished to help Jeremy. She wanted to kill Kohl but knew he needed to stay alive until Klaus came. He'd deal with Kohl on his own terms.

Kohl grabbed him and pinned him against the side of the bar.  
"I know I can't kill you, but I sure as hell can torture you."  
With his free hand, he held a knife.  
"I think I'll start with your hand," he added.  
"I think not," Katherine said, as she kicked him off Jeremy, before she pinned him against the fridge.  
"Katherine," Kohl greeted.  
"Kohl, it's been a while. Jeremy, are you okay? Kohl, I'd like to kill you for hurting the last of my family and Elena's family, but I won't. I'll leave you for Klaus to deal with."  
"Yes, but why do you care?" Jeremy answered her.  
"Because I just saved you."  
Klaus stood at the door and Katherine let him go.  
"Come out, brother, and we'll settle this like brothers."  
Kohl left the house and the brothers vanished.  
Katherine looked at Jeremy, as she put a hand on the bar.  
"You're welcome," she said.  
"I'm going out," he replied.  
She watched him leave.  
As her strength began to ebb away, she knew she didn't have much time left. She let go of the bar and slid down it. She was dying from the hybrid bites. She had come here for help, because she needed the cure.

Elena entered the kitchen after healing, only to see that Katherine was the only one there. She could easily see that she was hurt and losing consciousness. She could smell blood, too.  
Elena knelt in front of her and saw how pale she looked. She saw that she was sweating. That's when she knew that she had been bitten and needed the cure.  
"Katherine, hang in there. I'll get you the cure," Elena promised.  
As Elena slid her hand under her to rest between her shoulder blades, and gently pulled her towards her, Katherine blacked out. She gently pulled the unconscious vampiress into her arms, and slid her free arm under her legs. Then, with vampire strength, Elena picked her up and headed for the door.

Once Katherine was in Damon's bed at the Salvatore boarding house, Elena got the cure from the cooler in the basement. She then made it go down her throat, until it was finished.

When Katherine woke up, she felt better. She saw that Elena was seated on her bedside.  
"Thank you," Katherine said.  
"You're welcome."  
Katherine sat up in bed and looked at her.  
"Thanks," Elena said.  
"You're welcome, Elena."  
Katherine gave her a friendly smile.


	16. A View To A Kill (2nd version)

Katherine walked inside the Gilbert house, in which Klaus was magically trapped in. Bonnie had done a spell that had trapped him in the living room.

She grabbed a bottle of Bourbon and poured herself some in a wine glass.

She looked at him from where she stood by the bar.

He stood by the threshold of the living room, looking at her.

"Mind pouring me one, luv?" he asked with a smile, as she sipped her wine glass of Bourbon.

"Why would I give you anything?"

"Because deep down in that loving heart of yours, you care," he replied.

She eyed him, as she finished her win glass.

"Well, you sure don't care." She went to stand inches in front of him. "If you cared, you wouldn't have killed Tyler's mom," she added, before saying, "No. You know what? I'm not going to explain this to you. You are not worth anything."

Before she could turn around and walk away, he broke a chair leg and stabbed it in her stomach in anger and hurt.

She stumbled an inch into the living room and he viciously bit into the side of her neck.

Tyler walked in to see him bite her.

"No!"

Tyler went to her aid, as Klaus let her fall outside the living room threshold.

"Get me out of here. I can't even look at him right now," she told Tyler, started to feel weak.

Tyler gently picked her up and left, taking her home.

An hour later, he returned with her and layed her gently down in the threshold on the floor.

"You like being in control? Now you get to be in control of her life. You want her to die? Fine. But you get to watch her die."

Klaus could only watch, as Tyler left the house.

As she lay on her back on the couch, she hallucinated about Bulgaria from the time her baby was torn from her arms to when she was banished. Then it was England when she met Trevor, Elijah, and Klaus. Then it was her running for her life, turning into a vampire, and finding her entire family and village slaughtered. And all Klaus could do was watch her suffer and wish he didn't have to watch her die.

It surprised him when, out of the blue, she said, "I know you're in love with me."

"Why would you think that?" he asked her.

"Because I've seen it."

"You're hallucinating," he reasoned.

"There's a part of you that's human," she continued. "And anyone capable of love, is capable of being saved," she finished.

She took a couple breaths like she was trying to breathe, before closing her eyes. Then everything was quiet.

"Katerina?" he called.

He waited for a response, but there was none, which he knew meant that she was a few minutes from joining the Other Side.

He gave a low growl.

He couldn't let Tyler win, but he couldn't lose Katerina either. He knew that he loved her now. He had known for a year now. He couldn't live without her. She was his light at the end of a long, dark tunnel.

Finally, he made up his mind.

He sat on the couch with her back against him and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to save her life.

When he had given her enough, he took his wrist away, which instantly healed along with her neck wound. Then, when the spell had been broken, he gently picked her up in his arms and headed to his place.

Once in his bedroom, he gently layed her down in his bed.

He looked down at her with a smile, as he stood at her bedside.

"Sleep well, luv."


	17. Stay With Me

Characters: Klaus, Caroline, Tyler, Carole, Jenna, Kol

Summary: Set in S4E "A View To A Kill." I thought of this when I heard "Stay With Me."

Pairings:

Klaroline

Guess it's true  
I'm not good at a one-night stand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave  
Will you hold my hand?  
Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling  
Stay with me  
Why am I so emotional?  
No it's not a good look  
Gain some self-control  
And deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt  
Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need

It was a dark night, as he stood in the living room and she stood in front of the threshold, speaking about all the things he had done; Especially, the death of Aunt Jenna and Tyler's mom.  
Suddenly, she stopped herself from saying anything else.  
"No; you know what? I'm not going to engage in this. You are not worth the calories I burn talking to you."  
Hurt from Kol's death and Caroline's words, he broke a lamp and stabbed her with the neck of the broken lamp. The pain made her stumble an inch inside the threshold and living room and he took the chance. He bit into the side of her neck, as Tyler said, "No!"  
Caroline fell inside the threshold.  
"Now that was definitely worth the calories," Klaus commented.

Later that night, as she lay on her back on the couch, all Klaus could do was watch her slowly die.  
At one point, he looked away, tears in his eyes.  
"It won't be long now," he assured her, not looking at her.  
"I know you're in love with me," she whispered, having a hard time breathing.  
He finally looked at her, hearing that. He hadn't thought that she knew. She always walked away from him.  
"Why would you think that?" he asked.  
"Because I've seen it."  
"You're hallucinating," he reasoned.  
"Which means there's a part of you that's human. And anyone capable of love, is capable of being saved," she finished.  
He looked at her, unsure of what to say.

This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling  
Stay with me  
Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling  
Stay with me  
Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling  
Stay with me

She took a couple breaths, before closing her eyes. Then everything was quiet.  
"Caroline," he said. Then called to her after a moment of silence, saying, "Caroline?"  
After a few moments of silence, he realized that she was just moments from joining the Other Side.  
He gave a low growl, debating. He couldn't let Tyler win, but he also knew that he couldn't live without her. She was his light at the end of a dark tunnel. She had brought out his humanity and had taught him how to care again and love again. Besides, he loved her and had for a year now.  
He went over and sat on the couch with her back against him and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to save her life, curing her.  
A few moments later, she began to drink freely.  
He brushed some of her hair out of the way and rested his head on top of hers.

After the spell on the living room was broken, he made sure that she got home safely.


	18. Demons

Summary: Set in S3-4. Pretty much a Klaroline tribute.

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
And the worst, of all  
And the blood's run stale  
I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide...

*A View To A Kill*

It was a dark night, as Caroline stood just before the threshold of Elena's living room, lecturing Klaus. But then she stopped herself.  
"No, you know what? I am not going to engage in this. You are not worth the calories I burn talking to you," she said.  
Klaus stood there for a moment, silent, before, at hybrid speed, stabbing her with the neck of the lamp he had just broken, which made her go an inch inside the threshold, in pain. He pulled it out and tossed it aside, before biting her on the side of her neck and letting her land on the floor in the threshold.  
"Now that was definitely worth the calories," he commented.

Later that night, when he realized that he could just let her die, he decided to cure her.

*She's Come Undone*

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come  
When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide...

After getting called upon by Klaus, she finally came to the mansion, where he was in pain and needed her help.  
At one point, they began to argue with each other.  
"Don't turn your back on me!" he yelled, seated on the piano seat.  
She turned to face him.  
"I should've turned my back on you ages ago! What is wrong with you? I am reaching out to you, despite everything that you've done, and you still can't get out of your old way! God, I feel sorry for you," she said back to him.  
"It's gone," he suddenly said.  
"What?" she asked, confused.  
"The pain. It's gone."  
That's when they realized that Silas had gotten inside his head.  
Later, after she had told him that she used up all the bleach, he put a gentle hand on her arm.  
"You brought me back. Thank you."

*All My Children*

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl  
So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made  
Don't wanna let you down  
But I am Hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth  
When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide...

It was a dismal night, as Klaus and Caroline sat on a bench after a fight that Klaus just called a "little spat."  
"So, what do you wanna talk about?" she asked, looking at him.  
"Well, I wanna talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life," he answered with a smile.  
"Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she warned.  
"Well, that's why I like you."  
He gave a smile.

*Graduation*

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go  
Your eyes  
They shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how...

It was a dismal night after the graduation ceremony, as they stood in front of each other.  
"I was prepared to offer you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans, but I knew what your answer would be, so I gave you something I knew you couldn't refuse. Tyler will be allowed to come back to Mystic Falls," he informed her.  
"What?" she said, surprised.  
"He's your first love. I intend to be your last. Maybe someday in a year or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer," he said.  
He gave a smile.

When you feel me heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide...


	19. Into The Wild

Characters: one of The Five, Damon, Rebecca, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Shane, Jeremy, and witch guy

Summary: Set in the last scene of the S4 episode "Into The Wild." What if Damon hadn't seen the tattoo and had killed him? Will they get the cure in time for Damon? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Stefan/Rebecca  
Delena

It was a dark night in the woods, as Damon Salvatore, hurt emotionally by not wanting the cure because of not wanting to lose Elena, as well as not wanting to lose his brother to the cure, walked through the woods.  
He stopped, senses alert, senses telling him someone was there. And not very far away, he could hear a heartbeat. Then, a moment later, he was stabbed in the side with an arrow. He groaned in pain and took it out, tossing it to the ground.  
"Really?" he said, groaning in pain.  
Suddenly, someone tackled him to the ground from behind. That someone put an arm around Damon's neck. Damon grabbed the arm and twisted it to that someone's side. Then he let go and rolled on top of that person, before grabbing the stranger's throat, getting them both to their feet. Then, without question, he killed him by snapping his neck.  
After his body fell to the ground, he saw the tattoo on his hand.  
"Oh, great," he said. "Just what I need."  
He knew he had to get back to the others. He had killed one of The Five and he knew what would happen soon. The hallucinations would start like they had when Elena had killed Conner.  
He started towards the direction of the camp. He wasn't feeling that great, so he didn't use his vampire speed.

Elena was worried sick, wondering where Jeremy, Bonnie, and Shane were at. So she headed towards the trees to go in search of them.  
As she walked through the trees, almost to the heart of the forest of trees, she heard something and followed the sound. Someone was close by, but it wasn't human. That meant it was a vampire. She could tell, since she couldn't hear a heartbeat.  
When she entered the heart of the forest of trees, she saw which vampire it was; the only vampire that she was in love with. He was leaning against the bark of a tree, eyes closed. She saw blood on the side of his shirt.  
"Damon?"  
She was instantly in front of him. She could tell something had happened and he wasn't feeling well, as she stood there and looked at him. She rested gentle hands on either side of his face.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"I didn't see the tattoo before I killed him. He attacked me first."  
"What tattoo?"  
"One of The Five."  
She realized what he meant and what had to be done about it.  
"I'll get Stefan and Rebecca, but right now we have to get back."  
He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
"It started."  
"We have to get back," she told him.  
She put an arm around him and he put an arm around her shoulders. Then they started slowly heading back together.

Half an hour later, Elena had him in her tent on a sleeping back on his back.  
He groaned.  
"We'll fix this," Elena promised him. "Hang in there."  
Elena took her phone out and called his brother.

Rebecca and Stefan were deep in the woods, when Stefan's phone rang.  
He sighed, seeing it was Elena.  
"Elena."  
"Stefan, we have a big problem. Damon went off alone. He was attacked. He killed him before he realized that he was one of The Five. And the hallucinations are starting."  
"Where are you?"  
"In my tent with Damon."  
"Stay there. We'll find a potential and the others."  
They hung up.  
Stefan and Rebecca looked at one another.  
"We best get going," Rebecca said, having overheard the conversation both ways.  
Rebecca and Stefan continued walking, searching for them first. They figured they could have Bonnie locate the potential. It would be so much faster.  
Not long afterward, they found them. Shane was speaking to some guy whom had Jeremy chained with wrists and ankles chained along with his mouth duct taped.  
"He's a witch," Stefan said. "Any suggestions?"  
"I take Shane. You do the rest," she replied.  
At vampire speed, they both left the shadows of the trees. Rebecca pinned Shane to the bark of a tree, hand tightly around his throat.  
"Call them off," she ordered, knowing compulsion wouldn't work.  
"I thought you wanted the cure."  
"Not at the expense of this," she replied.  
"Fine."  
He told the guy to go and Stefan and Bonnie helped Jeremy. Then she let go and left Shane alone.

Once at camp, Stefan headed for Elena's tent to see how everything was going. He had Bonnie doing a locater spell, while Jeremy stood at the entrance and Rebecca walked inside.  
"I heard," Jeremy told his sister.  
Elena looked at him.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
She sighed in relief.  
Her gaze went to Rebecca.  
"Thank you."  
"I didn't do much. I just told Shane to stop it."  
"Shane?"  
"Yeah. He was about to do something. I don't know what."  
She watched the Original walk away.  
"A macaque. He brought us here to do the third macaque. He told me earlier before you walked in on us. I was going to find out how to stop him," Damon informed Elena.  
Jeremy left.  
Elena looked down at him.  
"A macaque?"  
"He said he needs three macaques before he can raise Silas."  
Rebecca and Stefan watched Bonnie do a spell to locate the potential.  
Soon after, they found the potential close by, had him kill a vampire that would start the mark, and Damon was back to himself.


	20. Into The Wild (2nd version)

Characters: Damon, Katherine, one of The Five, Elena, Klaus, Bonnie (mentioned), Jeremy, Stefan, and Rebecca

Summary: What if Kat had arrived right after one of The Five had knocked Damon out? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Datherine  
Klatherine  
Stebecca  
Delena

Damon tried to get away from the guy and saw his tattoo on his hand.  
"You're one of The Five."  
He didn't have time for anything else, because everything went black.  
The guy stood over Damon whom lay on his back and took out a stake. He raised it to strike, but at that moment, he was thrown a distance away. He stood up and saw a pissed off vampiress. He aimed the crossbow at her and fired, but she was instantly out of the way.  
"We can play this game all you want, or you can leave and never bother any of us again."  
He aimed to shoot again and she was instantly by him. She through his crossbow into the trees and kicked him to the ground.  
"I guess it's the hard way then," she said. "You see, family and friends are everything so I take hurting or killing them personally."  
She grabbed him by the throat, ready to kill him, when he stabbed her with a stake in her stomach in attempt to get her off. She pulled it out and tossed it away.  
"Now that was just painful. That hurt."  
He attempted to stake her to kill her and they ended up rolling on the ground, fighting over the stake.

When she saw his tattoo on his hand, she used all her strength and stabbed the stake into his leg. Then she left him on the ground in pain to painfully kneel down beside Damon.  
The guy watched her in pain after he had put a dagger in her side. Now he knew she was in trouble and he didn't care. He had put werewolf poison and vervain on the dagger.  
Katherine was too weak to pull the dagger out and she needed help, so all she could do was wait for Damon to awaken.

When Damon awoke not long afterward, he saw Katherine. The guy was gone and Kat didn't quite look right.  
"Katherine?"  
He slowly sat up.  
"It's me. I did what I could. I didn't kill him but now I need help," she summarized.  
He looked at her closely to figure out what was wrong. Then he saw she was pale, sweating, looked weak, and there was a dagger in her left side. It was deep, protruding close to the middle of her abdomen. He knew what she had done in the past, but she needed him now. She needed every ounce of help she could get.  
He knelt in front of her.  
"We need to get back to camp."  
He tried to pull the dagger out, but couldn't. The handle of it was laced with vervain. As soon as his hand burned, he pulled it away.  
His hand stopped burning and he put an arm around her, getting them both to their feet.  
She put an arm around his shoulders weakly and they walked to camp, Kat limping.

Elena was heading for the trees, when she smelled fresh blood close by with the mixture of Damon's scent. Then, a moment later, Damon walked in with a very pale, limping, bleeding Katherine.  
"Damon?" Elena questioned.

"She saved my life from one of The Five killing me. He daggered her with a vervained dagger," he explained.  
"Let's get her in my tent," she suggested, walking up to them.  
Katherine started to lose consciousness.  
Both vampires stood at either side of her and used their body weight to hold her up. Elena put an arm around her and put Kat's free arm around her shoulders. Then they both half walked half dragged her to the tent.

A few minutes later, she lay on her back on Elena's sleeping bag, half conscious.  
"I'm dying," she whispered.  
Both vampires knew what she met. There was werewolf poison on the dagger, too.  
"We won't let you die," Elena promised her.  
Just then, they sensed Jeremy. Then he walked in.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"Jeremy, I want you to pull the dagger out. You're human. You can do it," Elena said.  
"We'll explain after you pull it out," Damon informed him.  
Jeremy bent down and pulled it out, tossing it out of the tent.  
Kat gasped in pain.  
"Shh; Shh, Katherine; it's okay; you'll be okay," Elena said, trying to calm her.  
"While Elena babysits, I'll fill you in," Damon told Jeremy.  
Jeremy and Damon left the tent.  
Elena rested a gentle hand on Katherine's forehead. She was sweating badly. She took her hand away. She knew there was one thing she could do to help her descendant. So she did just that. She started to unbutton her leather jacket and take it off her to cool her down a little. Then, once it was off, Elena set it down in a corner.  
Suddenly, a sharp pain sliced through her and Kat screamed in excruciating pain.  
Elena tried to soothe her.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jeremy asked, having been filled in.  
"We either need to get her home or call Klaus," Damon replied.  
"I'll call Klaus," Damon heard Elena say from the tent.  
Stefan and Rebecca came into camp.  
"What about Klaus?" Stefan asked.  
"Katherine's here. She saved my life from one of The Five. Now she's dying. Elena's with her. She's calling Klaus," Damon answered his brother.  
"What's she even doing here in the first place?"  
"I don't know, Stefan. Why don't you ask her yourself? I didn't have time to ask her. All I know is there's an injured one of The Five out there and Katherine's dying."

Elena called Niklaus and waited for an answer.  
"Hello, Elena. What can I do for you?"  
"It's Katherine. She's dying. You have to help her."  
"What did Katerina get into this time?"  
"She saved Damon's life from one of The Five. He stabbed her with a dagger with werewolf poison and vervain on it. Pleas, Klaus."  
"If you get your friend to untrap me, I'll come over."  
"I'll see what I can do. Are you really going to help, or do you just want free?"  
"I want both, luv."  
Another pain sliced through her and Kat screamed in excruciating agony.  
"Thanks, Klaus."  
They hung up.  
"Hang in there," Elena said.

Damon looked at them.  
"We need Bonnie so Klaus can cure her."  
"I'll find her," Stefan volunteered.  
Damon watched him go.  
"It's quite amazing, you know. One moment, you're in love with her. The next moment, you want to kill her. Now you want to save her life," Rebecca said. "It's fascinating, really."  
He looked at her.  
"You don't understand."  
"You're right. I don't. But I would if you'd explain it to me."  
"I'd rather not. I think I'll pass."  
"Very well, then."  
"Rebecca, why don't you make yourself useful and go after my brother?"  
"Or I could stay here," she replied, sitting down by the campfire on a log.  
"You're stubborn," he commented.  
He headed for the tent.

Elena looked down at the unconscious vampiress, hoping Bonnie would do it and Klaus would get here soon. She felt so helpless. All she could do was look after her and watch Katherine slowly die. She didn't want to lose yet another family member. She sure as hell didn't want to watch another die.  
Damon walked inside and knelt by her beside Elena. He looked down at her; if only he had known why she had come here in the first place. He hoped she wouldn't die. He saw she was even worst and her breathing was labored.  
Hang in there, he thought to her, not sure if she could hear him or not.

By the time Klaus walked into the tent, she was just minutes from death. It was heard for her to breathe and all she could do was lay there and wait for the time of death.

Klaus knelt down at her right side, as she closed her eyes and her head rolled to the left.  
"Katerina, Katerina," he said.  
He pulled her gently into his arms and positioned her head gently back. He bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat.  
After he knew he had given her enough, he layed her gently back down and got to his feet.  
"Thank you," Elena said.  
"You're welcome. Now I must go."  
Klaus left the tent.

Half an hour later, Kat came to to see Damon and Elena at either side of her.  
"Hey," Elena greeted.  
"Feeling better?" Damon asked.  
"Yeah; thanks; to all of you."  
"So, why were you here in the first place?"  
"To help find the cure," she told him. "You may find it shocking and all, but I want that cure. I never wanted this. I only turned to get away from Klaus, but it didn't matter. He came after me, anyway. I want the cure as much as Elena here and you once did and Stefan. I can name off others that want it, too."  
Damon was shocked that she wouldn't want to stay a vampire after all she had done.


	21. Catch Me If You Can

Characters: Damon, Rebecca, Elena, Katherine, one of The Five, Jeremy, Stefan, Bonnie, Klaus, Caroline, Tyler, Mrs. Petrova

Summary: Set in S4E11 after "Into The Wild." What if Jeremy hadn't been killed? What if Katherine hadn't been in the best shape? What if Jeremy had been too late to tell her that that guy was one of The Five? Different things happen. Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Datherine  
Tyler/Caroline  
Kalena  
Rebamon  
Stebecca  
Jeremy/Bonnie  
Delena

It was a beautiful day, as Damon stood in the cave tied with vervain ropes. There was one around his neck and another around his wrists, binding them together. One of The Five had a hold of the other end of the rope, standing a distance away, facing him.  
"You clearly don't know my friends," Damon said, hearing some rock as someone got ready to enter. Then when he saw Rebecca, he added, "Or my enemies."  
Damon pulled on the rope until he had all of the rope, and with a little more effort, he managed to get free from the vervained ropes. But the freedom didn't last long, because when Rebecca was down with arrows in her back, he was tied against a wooden post with something that was vervained.  
Suddenly, Stefan walked in. Then he and the guy fought. Once the guy was beaten up a little Stefan started to untie the thing from around his neck.  
A moment later, Elena was at Stefan's side.  
"Go catch up with Jeremy and Bonnie. I'll help Damon."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Go, Elena," Damon said. "Help Jeremy and Bonnie; we'll be fine."  
He watched Elena jump into the deeper caves.  
Stefan finished.  
"Go help Elena. I'll be fine," Damon said to his brother.  
Stefan jumped into the deeper caves a few minutes later, knowing Elena would probably need help.  
Damon crawled over to the Original and started pulling arrows out of her back, which smelled of vervain.  
A few moments later, he was finished.  
He gently rolled her onto her back and then got to his feet, before picking her up in his arms and jumping down into the deeper caves.

It wasn't long before he smelled a familiar scent; he gently layed the Original down before going deeper.  
"No!" he heard Elena say and saw Elena try to stop her.  
He saw her push Elena out of the way, but she didn't get past Damon. He grabbed her by the arm firmly.  
"What are you doing here, Katherine?"  
"The cure. What else? A bargain for my freedom, since I hear he wants to destroy it."  
As she pushed him off her and vanished, he knew she wasn't in shape. There was the smell of blood.  
He looked at Elena.  
"Go help Bonnie and Jeremy. I'll be right behind you."  
Elena vanished.  
Damon went over and gently picked Rebecca up, before vanishing as well.

Katherine through the guy off Jeremy and Jeremy fell on the ground, before he went to check on Bonnie. Then Katherine bit and drank from the guy.  
Elena knelt by Bonnie and her brother. She bit into her wrist and put it to her lips.  
"Bonnie, drink."  
Damon walked in and saw Elena feeding Bonnie her blood, Jeremy a little beaten up, one of The Five dead on the ground, and Katherine feeding Silas her blood. But once she had the cure in hand, she stopped, taking her wrist away.  
She slowly turned around, back against what Silas lay on. She was weak and was holding on to what he lay on with a hand.  
Damon gently layed Rebecca down not far from Bonnie and the others, before going over to stand in front of her.  
"Katherine, what happened?"  
"I got bitten."  
"How long ago?"  
"Two hours ago."  
Elena stood up, now finished with Bonnie, and headed towards Damon and Katherine.  
"Jeremy, get Bonnie out of here. Meet us at the boats," Damon said.  
Jeremy obeyed.  
"I'll get Katherine. You help Rebecca," Elena told Damon.  
"And I'll keep this cure safe," Damon said, taking it from Katherine.  
Elena put an arm around her, as Katherine put a weak arm around Elena's shoulders.

An hour later Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Damon, Katherine, and Rebecca were in a boat.  
Rebecca came to, as Damon called his brother.  
Rebecca sat up.  
"The boat? Did I miss all the fun?"  
"I wouldn't call it fun, but you missed everything back there," Elena replied, before explaining to her what happened and what was going on.  
Damon hung up.  
"Stefan's coming."

"Feel free to help out anytime," Caroline said to Klaus, as she and Tyler sat on the couch at Elena's place.  
Just then, they walked in with Elena helping a weak Katherine. It was obvious in one quick look what was wrong.  
Stefan set the cure on the coffee table.  
Katherine collapsed.  
Damon was instantly there to help Elena hold her up, while getting her over to Klaus.  
"Well, isn't this a sight," Klaus announced.  
"Help her," Damon said.  
"Why?"  
"Klaus, she's my family. Please. If you don't do it for anyone else, do it for me," Elena said.  
"Fine; I'll do it."  
"Thank you."  
She layed her gently down in front of Klaus.  
He pulled her gently into his arms and positioned her head back, before biting his wrist and putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat.  
After he was done, he layed her gently back down and Damon picked her up in his arms.  
"We're going home," Elena told everyone, before following Damon out the door.  
Rebecca told Bonnie," You can let it down now. It's time."  
Bonnie undid the spell that bound him there. Then, after it was down, she pinned her brother to a wall, still mad at him for daggering her again.  
"Burn in hell," she said, before killing him with the only thing that kills Originals; a white Ashwood stake.  
Everyone watched as she left the house.

Later that night, Katherine lay in Damon's bed in his room with Elena seated at her bedside.  
"Thank you," she told her descendant. "Both of you; you saved my life."  
"Hang in there. We'll find the potential and you'll be back to yourself in no time," Elena promised.  
"When will you find the potential Hunter? They've started."  
"I don't know, but hopefully soon," she admitted. Then, curious, she had to ask her, "What do you see?"  
"My ma' ma."  
"Katerina," her ma' ma greeted.  
"Ma'am."

An hour later, the Hunter was found and the mark had started after his first killing. Now Kat was all better.  
"Thanks, Elena."  
"You're welcome."  
"If you need anything, call me. I'll be in town if you need me. And tell Damon thank you for me."  
Elena watched, as Katherine jumped out the window and vanished.


	22. Catch Me If You Can (2nd version)

It was a dark night, as Elena walked through the dark caves, looking for Silas' tomb.

Suddenly, she saw someone. She blurred towards her to try and stop her, as she yelled, "no!" She got thrown against a wall of the caves, though. Then her mirror image was out of sight.

A moment later, Damon was in front of her.

"Elena, are you okay? What happened?"

"She's here," she informed him.

He didn't have to ask who. He knew who she meant. His former lover and Elena's Petrova bloodline, as well as his sire; Katherine. Why she would want the cure was beyond him, but he would rather deal with Katherine and get the cure than for someone else to do it.

"Get everyone out of here and go with them. I'll deal with her and get the cure," he told his childe.

She did as she was told, trusting him.

By the time everyone was out of there, Katherine had grabbed the cure from Silas and had left Silas' tomb.

Once she was half way away from Silas' tomb a ways, large and small pieces of rock from the caves began falling. Then it was like an earthquake that would never stop.

A few minutes later, Damon found her.

He began to walk towards her.

"What the hell are you doing here, Katherine?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want the same thing you want."

"You're 500 years old. What would you possibly want with the cure?"

"Klaus wants it destroyed so it can't be used against him. I want my freedom."

"You're going to hand the cure over to Klaus in exchange for your freedom," he realized.

Even though he wanted it for Elena so she could be human again, he had to admit that that was a smart move on Katherine's behalf. He had always admired her for her intelligence. She was too smart for her own good, though.

He was about to demand her to give him the darn cure, when he got hit with some large pieces of cave rocks. Then everything went black.

She was about to go to her elder childe to help him, when she felt pain. Then everything went black.

Once he had woken up, he unburied himself and then scanned for his sire.

"Katherine," he said, seeing a hand between some rocks.

He blurred over and started taking rocks off the pile, being careful, as to not make the boulder on top dig any further down. She was a vampire, but she could still get hurt or killed. And as he removed cave rocks and began working on the boulder, he used vamp hearing to listen for anything from his sire. Sure, he hated her, but there was still a part of him that was connected to her. He didn't want her to die. Besides, she wasn't exactly evil. Her life just made her what she was these days. What she did in the past and present, she did to survive.

When the pile had been removed from on top of her, he knelt beside her and looked down at her. There was a rebar protruding from her side, a piece of wood protruding from the middle of her chest, and blood on either side of her head. Her skin started to look cracked and pale.

He pulled the piece of wood out of her chest and gently sat her against him, her head up against his chest. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat. And as he did, he used his free hand to take the rebar out of her side.

"Stay with me, Katherine. You're not dying tonight," he pleaded, but didn't know if she could hear him or not.

He couldn't believe that he was saving his sire's life after everything.

As his blood went down her throat, her chest and side wound disappeared and her skin color returned to normal.

A few minutes later, he took his wrist away, which instantly healed.

He gently layed her back down on her back. He then put the cure in his jacket, before pulling her into his arms and walking away with her. She'd be okay now, but he had to get himself and her out of the caves.


	23. Family Lines

Characters: Elena, Damon, Katherine, Stefan, Jeremy (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S4 after Jeremy was killed. What if Damon hadn't had her turn her humanity off? What happens when Katherine shows up in person at the boarding house? Read to find out.

Pairings:  
Delena  
Datherine  
Kalena (friendship)

"No, no, no, no. I can't. I can't," Elena Gilbert sobbed.  
The match she held burned her and she let go. Before it could hit the floor though, Stefan Salvatore caught it and put it out.  
"Listen to me, Elena. You can do this," Damon encouraged her. "Let me help you."  
She dropped to her knees and sobbed.  
He knelt down by her.  
"I can help you."  
She wrapped her arms around Damon Salvatore and sobbed into his shoulder. As she did, he wrapped gentle arms around her and looked up at his brother.  
"We have to do something. She won't be able to live like this," he told his little brother.  
"I know."  
He looked at Elena again.  
"I can help you, Elena but right now, I want you to come home with me."

Half an hour later, she and Damon were in Damon's room. Elena was seated on his bed and Damon was seated beside her.  
"It'll be okay, Elena. You'll get through it."  
"Have you been like this before?"

"Well, not like you are, obviously but I have some experience with losing someone close. You know the basics, but you don't know what happened before Katherine."  
"What happened? Whom did you lose?"  
"We lost our mother. After that, we vowed to stay close and to never let a girl get between us."  
"But Katherine did."  
"Yes. But not until after I met her. Stefan met her while I was fighting in the war. I met her after I came home on leave to see Stefan."  
"So, wait, you were in the war?"  
"Yes. For the South; and that is not something you forget. My point is that time heals some things. It did for me."  
"How?"  
"By enjoying everything life can give you. And you have people that are willing to help you in every way."  
"Thank you, Damon."  
"You are very welcome, Elena."  
"Am I interrupting something?" came the voice.  
They looked to see Katherine Pierce standing in the threshold, the cure in one hand.  
"I assume you want this. That's why you're looking for me. We can give Elena half and I can use the rest to Klaus. Assuming Elena wants the cure. Or shove it down either Klaus' or Silas' throat. Pick either one, but I vote for Silas. He's awake and that's bad news. Klaus can be dealt with another time."  
"How brave of you to come here after everything," Damon commented, as he glared at her.  
"It's not my fault Silas killed him. All I needed was the cure. I didn't know he was going to kill him. But I wanted to get it and then go," she explained.  
She set it down on the table and walked into the room.  
At vamp speed, Elena pinned her to a wall with a hand around her throat.  
"Don't," Elena growled in warning and anger. She wanted to rip her head off, but knew they needed answers and she had them. "You have no right to come in here and talk about my brother!"  
"I was trying to apologize. I know what it's like to have all your human family killed," she explained through the pain from Elena's too tight of a hold. "Elena, please," she added in almost a whisper.  
She knew Elena was upset, but she didn't need to be so rough. She knew if Elena didn't let go, she was going to black out. She was already hurt. Now she couldn't breathe and her vision was dim and gray.  
Damon saw that Elena had too tight of a hold on her and saw Kat's reaction. Then he smelled the mixture of hybrids and her blood. That's when he knew he had to help her. She was dying. No wonder she had said she didn't want Klaus dead yet. She had been apologized.  
He was instantly at Elena's side.  
"Elena, let go," he said, as he used the Sire bond to make sure she'd do what he asked of her.  
Elena let go and stepped back, as she wondered what was wrong. As she did, Katherine slid down the walk with her back up against it. She coughed and gasped as she sat there with her eyes closed.  
Damon knelt down beside his Sire.  
"Damon?" Elena questioned.  
"Bitten by hybrids," he told her.  
"That's what that smell is?"  
"Yes."  
The elder vampiress stopped gasping and coughing. She felt extremely weak and tired, as she dimly heard their conversation.  
He looked at his Sire. She looked so pale to him.  
Her head rolled to the left and he gently used his hand to keep her head up.  
"Katherine, can you hear me?" he called.  
"Damon," she whispered.  
"How long ago? I'm going to help you."  
"Two hours," she whispered.  
As he picked her up in his arms to get her on his bed, she went limp as she blacked out.

Once he had her on his bed, he sat on her bedside and looked at Elena.  
"Go see if there's anything left of the cure in the basement."  
He watched her vanish to go obey him.

Half an hour later, he had given the cure to her and they both were standing at her bedside.  
Kat groaned, as she came to.  
When she woke up, she saw that she was on his bed and they were both looking down at her.  
"Welcome back," he greeted her.  
"Thanks," she replied.  
Kat sat up in bed and smiled warmly at them.  
Elena smiled back.  
Damon just looked down at her.  
"You saved my life," she added.  
"You're welcome," Elena said with sympathy.  
She knew Elena was trying to apologize.  
"It's okay, Elena," she assured the youngest vampiress out of the three of them.


	24. American Gothic

Characters: Elena, Katherine, Jack, Damon, Will (mentioned), Jeremy (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S4 "American Gothic." What if Damon in danger caused Elena to turn her humanity back on? What if Rebecca hadn't tagged along? What if Elena took the cure? What will happen? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Delena

A/N: For those of you that haven't read the Stefan Diaries of the book series, Jack is an enemy and he called himself Jack the Ripper back in the day.

It was a dark night as Elena fed from a girl and, unbeknownst to her, Damon had disappeared out of the club.  
As he walked down the sidewalk four blocks away from the club, he glanced at the paper in his hand that had Will's address on it.  
Seven blocks away from the club, he was grabbed and he dropped the paper. His attacker pulled him into a dark alley and pinned him against a wall with a hand tightly around his throat.  
"Jack," he said, recognizing the vampire.  
"Damon," he greeted and then added, "It's time. Any last words?"  
"Go to hell," Damon answered.  
Jack smiled wickedly.  
The Salvatore brother knew what was coming. He would die tonight. Jack had told him a long time ago that the next time he saw him, he would kill him. It was ironic to him that they had faced off in New York and now they were both in New York again.

Elena exited the club in search of Damon and felt pain in her chest, but didn't understand why. She wasn't hurt and her Sire bond with Damon wasn't in effect with her humanity turned off. At least, she didn't think so. Now she was getting feelings, though. She felt now that she had to save him; even if he was an ass at times.  
When she saw the piece of paper, she picked it up and put it in her pocket. Then she smelled Damon's scent from an alley. She turned to face the alley and walked into it. That's when she saw a vampire standing over someone. Damon Salvatore. She thought she didn't have feelings for anyone, but she apparently did.  
At vamp speed, she grabbed and pinned the vampire against a wall with anger and growled at him. Knowing Damon needed help and she couldn't waste time questioning the vampire though, she snapped his neck and was instantly at Damon's side on her knees.  
She pulled the stake out of his chest, which had missed his heart. She then set it on the ground and bit her wrist. She put it to his lips, making her blood go down his throat. As she heard the vampire wake up, she smelled another scent too.  
Once Jack was on his feet and saw the girl, he realized they were either friends or together. Then, before he could go anywhere, the girl's identical twin pinned him against the wall with a hand around his throat. She was clearly angry.  
"Who the hell are you and what do you think gives you the right to try and kill Damon!?" she growled.  
"Jack. We have history. I vowed to kill him a couple centuries ago," he answered her calmly.  
She broke his right arm with her free hand and he cried out in agony.  
"I'm Katherine, Jack. You are Jack the Ripper from the 1950's. Good-bye, Jack," she replied, before she staked him, which killed him.  
Katherine Pierce walked towards them, as Damon came to and Elena took her wrist away.  
Damon started to his feet and Elena helped him.  
"Thanks," he said. "You saved my life."  
"You're welcome."

They turned around to see Katherine.  
"I killed Jack. He won't be killing, or trying to kill you anymore."  
"We've been looking for you," Damon replied.  
"I know. You want the cure. I don't blame you guys. Elena never should have been a vampire. She needs to be human."  
She stood in front of them.  
"Since when do you care about Elena?" he questioned.  
"She is my family as much as you two are."  
She took out the box with the cure in it.  
"Take it," she said, and then handed it to Damon whom gladly took it. Then she left the alley.  
He looked at Elena.  
"I know you say you don't want the cure, but that's not really you saying it. Deep down, you want it. You really do."  
"I know. Give it to me. I'll take it."  
He gave it to her and she took it, which transformed her to being human again. Then they left the alley and went to his car to go back home to Mystic Falls.

As he drove, she looked silently out the window. He glanced at her as he drove.  
"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her.  
"I lost my brother. What do you think, Damon?" she said softly, as she tried not to break down. "And not to mention, I burned down my family home and killed people and almost killed Caroline."  
"I can help you, Elena. Let me."  
"Then help me," she replied.


	25. American Gothic (2nd version)

Characters: Kat, Elena, Damon, and Rebecca

Summary: Set in S4E18 "American Gothic." Kat gets hurt. Will she be saved? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Datherine

Delena

It was a beautiful day in New York, as humanity less Elena Gilbert searched for Katherine Pierce. Everyone wanted the cure and Katherine had it. Why she had it, no one but Katherine knew.

It was late afternoon, as Katherine Pierce tried to get to where she was now staying at; her apartment. She was warn out, though. She had gotten herself attacked; shot. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She only knew that she wasn't healing and she was weak. She didn't want to be seen like this, so she wanted to try and get inside her apartment.

Suddenly, she felt weaker and then felt the ground. She then sat against a vehicle, as her vision started to fade away.

When Elena smelled her scent, she followed it. It was an almost faint scent, though.

When she saw her sitting against a white Minivan, she started forward, unsure if she was playing one of her games or not. Her head was down, but she could see her eyes were closed. She could smell a small scent of blood, too.

Suddenly, Damon Salvatore was at her side and grabbed her arm.

"Elena, go. Find Rebecca. We're leaving."

He watched her vanish, before rushing to Kat's side at vamp speed.

He knelt in front of her.

"Katherine?" he called.

She groaned.

He scanned her with his eyes and saw that she was hurt. Her wounds were bleeding a little and she wasn't healing. He knew from the sire bond that she was dying.

He gently pulled her into his arms and got to his feet with her in his arms.

"You'll be okay, Katherine," he promised. "Just stay with me."

At vamp speed, he was by his car he had parked not far away. He then opened the passenger's door and gently sat her in the passenger's seat, before closing the door and going around the other side to get in the driver's seat.

Once inside, he looked over at his sire.

"Hang in there, Kat," he said, using his old nickname for her.

A moment later, Elena and Rebecca got in the back seat and closed their doors.

"Why are we saving Katherine?" Rebecca asked, as Damon drove as fast as he could back to Mystic Falls.

"One-she's the only one that knows where the cure is. Two-we need her for more than one reason."

"You make it sound like she's older and knows more than I do."

"Technically, she knows more than you," he answered Rebecca.

Elena was silent.

There was another reason Damon was saving her, but he wasn't going to tell either of the vampiressess. He knew they wouldn't like it. The last reason he was saving her was because he cared about her. He didn't want to watch his sire die.

Once at home, Elena followed Damon inside the boarding house. She then stopped in the living room and watched him lay Katherine gently down on the couch.

When Katherine awoke, she was in the living room on the couch, Damon by the couch, Elena standing by the fireplace.

"Katherine," he greeted.

"Damon," she greeted back.

They smiled at one another.

She sat up, feeling like herself again.

"Thanks," she said to him.

"You're welcome," he replied.

He helped her to her feet.

Katherine and Damon looked at one another.


	26. American Gothic (3rd version)

Characters: Elijah, Kat, Jack, Silas, Klaus

Summary: Set in S4E "American Gothic." After she walks away from him in Pennsylvania, she gets hurt by someone following Silas. Will she live? What will happen?

Pairings:

Kalijah

It was a dismal night in Pennsylvania, as he watched her walk away. Then he looked down at the cure in his hand that she had given him, wanting him to trust her just like she trusted him. How could he though when, at every turn, she lied and deceived so much that he didn't know anymore if she was telling the truth? He couldn't trust someone like that. She wasn't who he had fallen in love with anymore. She had changed a long time ago, but despite wanting to believe that his Katerina was still in there somewhere, he was staring to think that his Katerina he had fallen for was dead.

He stopped looking at it and put it away in his pocket in his suit jacket.

Suddenly, just as he turned around and began to cross the street, he heard some shots close by and saw someone leaving a building with a rifle. That someone knew he saw him, but wasn't afraid.

At vamp speed, he had the guy pinned against a brick wall with the gun on the ground.

"Who are you?" he growled, fighting not to lose control. He would love to kill him but he needed to know who he was first. "What do you want?"

"Jack. Some guy named Silas sent me," he replied, as Elijah's hearing picked up on Katerina in an alley, who he hadn't seen since the shots. He didn't need to see her to know that she'd been hit.

He growled at Jack and, angry at Katerina being targeted, let him go and then severed his head from his body, killing him. He then sped towards the alley.

Once in the dark alley, he saw her on her back and was instantly knelt at her side.

"Katerina?" he called to her. "Katerina." He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face, not getting a reply. That's when he felt how warm she was. He knew what it meant. The bullets she'd been shot with had werewolf poison in them. She was dying. With his free hand, he began to pull each bullet out. Then, after that was done, he rested his free hand on the right side of her face so both hands rested on either side of her head. "Katerina, can you hear me?" he called to her, trying again. "I need you to open your eyes, Katerina." Once more, he didn't get a reply. That made him think that she'd gotten more than the average poison normally accompanied by just one werewolf bite. Realizing that, his heart sunk. If she'd gotten an extra dose, she didn't have twenty-four hours to wait for the cure. She had less than that.

He took his hands away and put her right arm around his shoulders. He used his right to slide under her legs and his left to slide under her, arm supporting her head, and gently pulled her close to him. As he gently pulled her close, he heard her groan, but that was all he got.

"Stay with me, Katerina," he pleaded, before speeding towards his car with her, where he gently sat her in the passenger's seat. Then he closed her door and got in, before starting the car and driving as fast as possible back to Mystic Falls.

As he drove, he kept an eye on her, making sure she didn't grow any purple veins, and hoped that she'd open her eyes. He needed her to wake up. He needed to at least know that she could hear him.

An hour later, half way to Mystic Falls, he used his right hand to hold her hand, as he continued driving.

When he heard her groan, he looked over at her.

"Katerina?"

"Elijah," she half-whispered and, with difficulty, opened her eyes to see him with a worried face. "What's happening?"

"You were shot more than once with bullets that have werewolf poison. You're dying," he answered her.

She turned her head to watch the road. After 500 years of survival, she was going to die, knowing that Klaus would never cure her. As she looked at it, her vision went blurry and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. And as everything began to fade, she vaguely heard Elijah calling to her, but everything was too far away.

"We're almost there, Katerina. Just hang on," he begged, as he drove into town and towards home. If anything happened to her, he didn't know how he'd live. He needed her alive.

An hour later, he was seated on her bedside, having gotten Klaus to cure her an hour ago, waiting for her to wake up, her hand in his, glad she was cured.


	27. Impossible (Delena)

Impossible (Delena)

Characters: Damon, Elena, Bonnie (mentioned), unnamed human (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S2-5. Just a Delena songfic.

Pairings:

Delena

*Fifty Shades Of Grayson*

 _I remember years ago_

 _Someone told me I should take_

 _Caution when it comes to love_

 _I did_

 _And you were strong and I was not_

 _My illusion, my mistake_

 _I was careless, I forgot_

 _I did_

 _And now when all is done_

 _There is nothing to say_

 _You have gone and so effortlessly_

 _You have won_

It was a dismal night, as Damon and Elena stood in front of each other in the living room at the Salvatore boarding house.

"So why are you still here?" he questioned her. "I'm bad, Elena. I am bad for you. So why wouldn't you have run away from me as far away from me as humanly possible?"

"Because I love you, Damon," she simply answered him. "Because I chose you and because I stand by my choice."

"Well, now I'm choosing. And I'm choosing to let you go," he replied.

"What?" she whispered. "No, Damon."

"I'm choosing to not have to think about how you must feel every time some ghost from my past comes into our life. I'm choosing to relieve you of having to defend me of every awful thing I've ever done."

"Stop acting like I'm perfect," she replied. "Damon, I've done horrible things too. You think I'm going to stand here and judge you after I find out that you've been tortured for five years?"

"Stop defending me!" he yelled at her. "I won't change what I am. I can't. But I refuse to change you," he said, before walking away, leaving her in the living room.

*Home*

 _You can go and tell them_

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Write it on the skyline_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _All my scars are open_

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

It was a dismal night, as Elena sat against a pillar on the ground in a building, sobbing, having heard that the spell had been stopped before Damon could pass through Bonnie to come back to life. He was stuck on the Other Side and there was no way to start the spell again. It was too late.

Damon's ghost came to see her.

She felt a touch and knew that it was Damon.

"Please, don't leave me," she sobbed.

"I don't have a choice," he said, though she couldn't hear or see him and he knew it. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me," he added.

*Bloodlines*

 _Falling out of love is hard_

 _Falling for betrayal is worst_

 _Broken trust and broken hearts_

 _I know, I know_

 _Thinking all you need is there_

 _Building faith on love and words_

 _Empty promises will wear_

 _I know, I know_

It was a beautiful day, as Damon drove through Georgia with Elena in the passenger seat. He'd taken her with him, since he'd been on his way when he'd rescued her from the car crash a vampire had caused her to have.

"Am I going to be safe with you?" Elena asked him.

"Yes," he replied.

"And you promise not to use the mind-control thing on me?" she questioned.

"Yes," he said again.

*The Descent*

 _And when all is done_

 _There is nothing to say_

 _And if you're done embarrassing me_

 _On your own you can go ahead tell them_

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the rooftops_

 _Write it on the skyline_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _All my scars are open_

It was a dismal night, as Damon stood in front of a human girl in the middle of the desolate road, confessing to her, his secret that he'd never told anyone.

"I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world! That is my secret. But there's only so much more hurt I can take."

A moment later, he fed on and killed her.

*Graduation*

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _I remember years ago_

 _Someone told me I should take_

 _Caution when it comes to love_

 _I did_

 _Tell them all I know now_

It was a dismal night, as Elena and Damon stood in the living room, in front of each other.

"I wanted to apologize," Damon stated.

"Good," she replied.

"Let me finish. I said I wanted to. And then I realized, I'm not sorry," he informed her.

"You would rather die than be human, and you expect me to be okay with that?"

"I didn't say you were supposed to be okay with that. I just said that I'm not sorry. But you know what I really am? Selfish. Because I make bad choices that hurt you. Yes, I'd rather die than be human. I'd rather die right now than to spend a handful of years with you, only to lose you when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still you. I'd rather die right now, than to spend my last final years, remembering how good I had it and how happy I was, because that's who I am, Elena. And I'm not going to change. And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I am wrong for you," he replied to her.

"Fine. Then I'm not sorry, either. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question **everything**. That in death, you're the one that made me feel the most alive. You've been a terrible person. You've made all the wrong choices, and out of all the wrong choices that I have made, this will prove to be the worst one, but I am not sorry that I'm in love with you. I love you, Damon," she replied.

They looked at each other in silence for a moment, before kissing.

*American Gothic*

 _Shout it from the rooftops_

 _Write it on the skyline_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _I hoped would be_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

It was a beautiful day, as Damon and Elena stood in a room with each other.

"Then why tell me that you're in love with me? Why tell me that I'm the most real thing you've felt in your life?" he questioned her.

"I told you that because I was sired to you, Damon, and now that I'm not, I know none of it was real, but if you still think it was, maybe you need help with your emotions. Not me."


	28. Ring Of Fire (Kalijah)

Ring Of Fire (Kalijah)

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Klaus (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S4 "American Gothic" with a S2 flashback from 1492. Just a Kalijah songfic.

Pairings:

Kalijah

*American Gothic*

 _Love is a burning thing_

 _And it makes a fiery ring_

 _Bound by wild desire_

 _I fell into a ring of fire_

 _I fell into a burning ring of fire_

 _I went down down down and the flames went higher_

 _And it burns, burns, burns the ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

 _I fell into a burning ring of fire_

 _I went down down down and the flames went higher_

 _And it burns, burns, burns the ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he asked her.

"Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now, when no one else will." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "I love you. Elijah."

He turned his head away and she put her hand down.

"You don't believe me," she stated.

He looked at her. "I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will."

He began to walk away.

She stood there for a moment, thinking about what he'd just said, before catching up with him and putting a hand on his arm.

"Wait."

He looked at her hand on his arm and then her a couple times, so she let go of him, getting the hint. Then he looked at her.

"Goodbye, Katherine."

She could only watch, as he walked away.

*1492- England*

 _The taste of love is sweet_

 _When hearts like ours meet_

 _I fell for you like a child_

 _Oh, but the fire went wild_

 _I fell into a burning ring of fire_

 _I went down down down and the flames went higher_

 _And it burns, burns, burns the ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

It was a beautiful day with a soft breeze blowing, as Katerina sat on a cement bench outside, Elijah seated beside her, as they discussed love.

"True love is not real unless it is returned. Do you agree?" she said, looking at him.

"I do not believe in love, Katerina," he lied, needing to not fall for her. If he fell for her, he wouldn't be able to help Klaus break the curse set upon him, which involved her death.

"That is too sad for me to accept, my Lord. If we cease to believe in love, then why would we want to live?" she replied, not believing him.

*American Gothic*

 _I fell into a burning ring of fire_

 _I went down down down and the flames went higher_

 _And it burns, burns, burns the ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

 _And it burns, burns, burns the ring of fire_

That night, she found him and went to stand in front of him where he was on a sidewalk.

"What do you want?"

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive, I-I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out." She took a box out of her purse.

"You have the cure," he stated.

"Yes. And I can shove this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him, but even if I managed to do it, I'd lose you. And I don't want to happen." She set the vial of the cure in his hand and put his empty hand on top of the hand that held the cure with her hands around his. "I want you to trust me. I need you to trust me. Just like I'm trusting you." She took her hands away. "You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here."

He watched, as she walked away and then looked down at the cure in his hand.

 _The ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

 _The ring of fire_

Later that night, Elijah stood in front of her at the Mikaelson place in Mystic Falls. He loved her, but he couldn't trust someone that would lie to him like she had today. He hated what he was about to do. He'd promised to protect her all those centuries ago, but he was so tired of figuring out if she was telling the truth or not. He was about to do the one thing that he hated to do to her. He had to leave to go help Klaus in New Orleans. He couldn't stay and family always came first for him. He always had to sacrifice love for family, no matter what. He always stood by his family because of their vow centuries ago; always and forever.

"It's our turn, Elijah. Please," she pleaded, when he'd told her that he was leaving to go help Klaus out.

"Katerina." He rested a hand on the side of her face and then took it away and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Katerina." Then he was gone.


	29. True Love (Kalijah)

True Love (Kalijah)

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Trevor (mentioned), Klaus (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S4 "American Gothic" with a couple 1492 S2 flashbacks. Just a Kalijah songfic.

Pairings:

Kalijah

*American Gothic*

 _Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

 _Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

 _There's no one quite like you_

 _You push all my buttons down_

 _I know life would suck without you_

 _At the same time, I wanna hug you_

 _I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

 _You're an asshole, but I love you_

 _And you make me so mad I ask myself_

 _Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

 _You're the only love I've ever known_

 _But I hate you, I really hate you_

 _So much, I think it must be_

 _True love, true love_

 _It must be true love_

 _No one else can break my heart like you_

It was a beautiful day, as they stood in front of each other, arguing.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he accused her.

"No, of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now when no one else will." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "I love you. Elijah."

He turned his head away and she put her hand down.

"You don't believe me," she stated.

"I want to," he replied, looking at her. "It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will."

He began to walk away.

After a moment of standing there, she caught up with him and put a hand on his arm, stopping him.

He looked at her hand on his arm and then her a couple of times, giving her the hint to let go, which she did.

"Goodbye, Katherine."

She could only watch, as he walked away.

 _Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings_

 _Just once try not to be so mean_

 _Repeat after me R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E_

 _Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)_

 _You can do it, baby_

That night, she found him and stood in front of him after she'd thought about what he'd said that day.

"What do you want?" he questioned her.

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive, I—I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out," she replied.

"How do I know this isn't another lie? Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man?" he replied

She took the cure out and set it in his hand.

"Because I met what I said about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me too."

"You have the cure," he stated.

"Yes, and I can shove this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him, but even if I managed to do it, I'd lose you. And I don't want that to happen. I need you to trust me. I want you to trust me. Just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here."

He watched, as she walked away, before looking down at the cure.

 _At the same time, I wanna hug you_

 _I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

 _You're an asshole, but I love you_

 _And you make me so mad I ask myself_

 _Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

 _You're the only love I've ever known_

 _But I hate you, I really hate you_

 _So much, I think it must be_

 _True love, true love_

 _It must be true love_

 _No one else can break my heart like you_

Later that night, Elijah stood in front of her at the Mystic Falls Mikaelson place.

"It's our turn, Elijah. Please," she pleaded, once he'd told her that he was leaving.

He rested a hand on the side of her face. "Katerina." He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Katerina."

*1492*

 _Why do you rub me the wrong way?_

 _Why do you say the things you say?_

 _Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_

 _But without you, I'm incomplete_

 _I think it must be_

 _True love, true love_

 _It must be true love_

 _Nothing else can break my heart like_

 _True love, true love_

It was a beautiful day, as Katerina Petrova sat on a bench next to Elijah. She began speaking of love, before saying, "True love is not real unless it is returned, do you agree?"

"I do not believe in love, Katerina," he lied.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. That is too sad for me to accept. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?"

*1492- Run*

 _It must be true love_

 _And no one else can break my heart like you_

 _(Like you)_

 _No one else can break my heart like you_

 _(Like you)_

 _No one else can break my heart like you_

It was a beautiful day, as Katerina tripped over a twig after running from the Mikaelsons. Klaus was whom she was really running from, but Elijah was on Klaus' side since he was so loyal to his brother.

"Katerina! It's pointless to run. Klaus will find you wherever you are," she heard Elijah say.

Eventually, she got away from there with some help from Trevor and later turned.


	30. What Hurts The Most (Kalijah)

What Hurts The Most (Kalijah)

Characters: Kat, Elijah

Summary: Set in S4 "American Gothic." Just a Kalijah songfic.

Pairings:

Kalijah

*American Gothic*

 _I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

 _That don't bother me_

 _I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

 _I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

 _Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me_

 _There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

 _But that's not what gets me_

 _What hurts the most was being so close_

 _And havin' so much to say_

 _And watchin' you walk away_

 _And never knowin' what could've been_

 _And not seein' that lovin' you_

 _Is what I was trying to do_

It was a beautiful day, as they stood in front of each other.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he accused.

"No, of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now when no one else will." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "I love you. Elijah."

He turned his head away.

"You don't believe me."

He looked at her. "I want to. It's my disease. I just wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will."

He began to walk away but she caught up with him and put a hand on his arm, stopping him.

When he looked at her hand on his arm and then her a couple times, she got the hint and let go.

He looked at her.

"Goodbye, Katherine."

She could only watch, as he walked away.

*American Gothic*

 _It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_

 _But I'm doing it_

 _It's hard to force a smile, when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

 _Still harder getting' up, getting' dressed, livin' with this regret_

 _But I know if I could do it over_

 _I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

 _That I left unspoken_

 _What hurts the most was being so close_

 _And havin' so much to say_

 _And watchin' you walk away_

 _And never knowin' what could've been_

 _And not seein' that lovin' you_

 _Is what I was trying to do, oh_

That night, she found him and stood in front of him after thinking things through after he'd walked off that day.

"What do you want?"

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive, I-I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out."

"How do I know this isn't another lie? Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man," he inquired of her.

"Because I meant what I said about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me too." She took the cure out of her purse and set it in his hand. "I need you to trust me. I want you to trust me. Just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here."

He watched, as she walked away and then looked down at the cure in his hand.

*Mystic Falls- Mikaelson Mansion*

 _What hurts the most was being so close_

 _And havin' so much to say_

 _And watchin' you walk away_

 _And never knowin' what could've been_

 _And not seein' that lovin' you_

 _Is what I was trying to do_

 _That's what I was trying to do, ooh_

Elijah stood in front of her later that night. He hated what he was about to do, but he felt like he had to do it anyway. There were a lot of things he didn't have to do that he usually felt he should do, no matter how much pain it caused. Even if it caused himself or her pain.

He rested a hand on the side of her face.

"It's our turn, Elijah. Please," she pleaded when he'd told her that he was leaving.

"Katerina." He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Katerina."

A moment later, he was gone.


	31. I Found Love (Kalijah)

I Found Love

Characters: Klaus, Kat, Elijah

Summary: Set in S4 "American Gothic," with a S2 1492 flashback. Just a Kalijah songfic based on "I Found Love."

Pairings:

Kalijah

*1492*

 _And I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 _And I'll use you as a focal point_

 _So I don't lose sight of what I want_

 _And I've moved further than I thought I could_

 _But I missed you more than I thought I would_

 _And I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

"Are you so foolish as to care for her?" Klaus inquired of his brother.

"Of course not," Elijah answered.

"She is human. Her life means nothing. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak. We do not feel and we do not care," Klaus reminded him.

"We did once," Elijah replied.

Klaus was silent for a moment, remembering, before saying, "Too many lifetimes ago to matter."

*American Gothic*

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge_

 _Of how much to give and how much to take_

It was a beautiful day, as they stood in front of each other.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he accused.

"No, of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me, when I had no one. You've given me a second chance, when no one else will. I love you." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "Elijah."

He turned his face away and she put her hand down.

"You don't believe me."

He looked at her. "I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will."

She watched him walk away for a moment, before catching up with him and stopping him with a hand on his arm.

"Wait."

He looked down at her hand on his arm, then her, then her hand again, and then her once again.

She let go, getting the hint.

"Goodbye, Katherine," he said, for once in his 500 years of knowing her, not calling her her human name.

This time, as he walked away, she let him go.

That night, she found him and stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" he inquired.

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive, I—I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I'd like to find out."

"How do I know this isn't another lie? Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man?" he questioned.

"Because I meant what I said about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me, too."

 _Oh I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 _Oh and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

After she gave him the cure, showing him that he could trust her, she told him that she'd let him decide where they stood, and then walked away.

He stood with the cure in his hand, and watched her walk away.

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

Later that night, they stood at the Mikaelson place, him in front of her. He'd just told her that he was going to New Orleans. He rested a hand on the side of her face, as she pleaded with him to stay.

"It's our turn, Elijah. Please."

"Katerina," he said, looking at her. Then he kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Katerina."

A moment later, he was gone.


	32. Why Do I Love You? (Kalijah)

Why Do I Love You? (Kalijah)

Characters: Kat, Elijah

Summary: Set in S4 "American Gothic." Just a Kalijah songfic.

Pairings:

Kalijah

*American Gothic*

 _Every time we lie awake_

 _After every hit we take_

 _Every feeling that I get_

 _But I haven't missed you yet_

 _Every roommate kept awake_

 _By every sigh and scream we make_

 _All the feelings that I get_

 _But I still don't miss you yet_

 _Only when I stop to think about you_

It was a beautiful day, as they stood in front of each other.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he accused.

"No, of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now when no one else will." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "I love you. Elijah."

He turned his head away.

"You don't believe me."

He looked at her. "I want to. It's my disease. I just wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will."

He began to walk away but she caught up with him and put a hand on his arm, stopping him.

When he looked at her hand on his arm and then her a couple times, she got the hint and let go.

He looked at her.

"Goodbye, Katherine."

She could only watch, as he walked away.

 _I hate everything about you_

 _Why do I love you?_

 _I hate everything about you_

 _Why do I love you?_

 _Every time we lie awake_

 _After every hit we take_

 _Every feeling that I get_

 _But I haven't missed you yet_

 _Only when I stop to think about it_

 _I hate everything about you_

 _Why do I love you?_

 _I hate everything about you_

 _Why do I love you?_

 _Only when I stop to think about you, I know_

That night, she found him and stood in front of him after thinking things through after he'd walked off that day.

"What do you want?"

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive, I-I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out."

"How do I know this isn't another lie? Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man," he inquired of her.

"Because I meant what I said about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me too." She took the cure out of her purse and set it in his hand. "I need you to trust me. I want you to trust me. Just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here."

He watched, as she walked away and then looked down at the cure in his hand.

 _Only when you stop to think about me, do you know?_

 _I hate everything about you_

 _Why do I love you?_

 _You hate everything about me_

 _Why do you love me?_

 _I hate_

 _You hate_

 _I hate_

 _You love me_

 _I hate everything about you_

 _Why do I love you?_

Elijah stood in front of her later that night. He hated what he was about to do, but he felt like he had to do it anyway. There were a lot of things he didn't have to do that he usually felt he should do, no matter how much pain it caused. Even if it caused himself or her pain.

He rested a hand on the side of her face.

"It's our turn, Elijah. Please," she pleaded when he'd told her that he was leaving.

"Katerina." He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Katerina."

A moment later, he was gone.


	33. Wrecking Ball (Kalijah)

Wrecking Ball (Kalijah)

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Rebekah (mentioned), Damon (mentioned), Stefan (mentioned), Elena (mentioned), Klaus (mentioned)

Summary: Set in "American Gothic" with a S2 flashback.

Pairings:

Kalijah

*1492*

 _We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_

 _We jumped, never asking why_

 _We kissed, I fell under your spell_

 _A love no one could deny_

 _Don't you ever say_

 _I just walked away_

 _I will always want you_

 _I can't live a lie_

 _Running for my life_

 _I will always want you_

It was a beautiful day, as Katerina Petrova ran through the woods from Elijah and the others after fleeing from the estate. She knew what they were now and what Klaus wanted her for. Elijah was only on Klaus' side because Klaus was his brother, she knew. She cared for him, but she couldn't stay and let Klaus sacrifice her. She wanted to live. She didn't want to die. So she was running for her life.

*American Gothic- Mikaelson Mansion*

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _I never hit so hard in love_

 _All I wanted to do was to break your walls_

 _All you ever did was wreck me_

 _Yeah, you wreck me_

 _I put you high up in the sky_

 _And now_

 _You're not coming down_

 _It slowly turned_

 _You let me burn_

 _And now_

 _We're ashes on the ground_

Katherine and Elijah stood in front of each other. Katherine was hopeful that maybe, just maybe, this one time, that he'd finally choose her over his brother, but then, when he finally told her what his choice was, she was disappointed. She knew now that they were always doomed to not get their happy ending, because Elijah would never choose her over his brother; the brother that ruined her life. He would always choose family, just because of a vow that he had made with his family so long ago; always and forever.

"It's our turn, Elijah. Please," she pleaded with him, trying to get him to reconsider.

"Katerina." He rested a hand on the side of her face. Then, after a moment of looking at her, he kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Katerina." Then he was gone.

*American Gothic*

 _Don't you ever say_

 _I just walked away_

 _I will always want you_

 _I can't live a lie_

 _Running for my life_

 _I will always want you_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _I never hit so hard in love_

 _All I wanted to do was to break your walls_

 _All you ever did was wreck me_

 _Yeah, you wreck me_

It was a beautiful day, as they stood in front of each other in a Pennsylvania alleyway.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he accused.

"No, of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now, when no one else will." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "I love you. Elijah."

He turned his head away and she put her hand down.

"You don't believe me."

"I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will."

She could only watch, as he walked away. Though she tried to get him to stay so they could talk, he left anyway.

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

 _Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_

 _All you ever did was break me_

 _Yeah, you wreck me_

 _I never meant to start a war_

 _I just wanted you to let me in_

 _And instead of using force_

 _I guess I should've let you in_

 _I never meant to start a war_

 _I just wanted you to let me in_

 _And instead of using force_

 _I guess I should've let you in_

That night, she stood in front of him after finding him and after thinking over what he'd said earlier.

"What do you want?" he questioned.

"To tell you that I'm right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive, I—I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out."

"How do I know this isn't another lie? Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man," he accused.

"Because I meant what I said about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me too." She set the cure in his hand. "I need you to trust me. I want you to trust me. Just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here."

He watched her leave and then looked at the cure in his hand, debating on what to do.

*American Gothic*

 _Don't you ever say_

 _I just walked away_

 _I will always want you_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _I never hit so hard in love_

 _All I wanted was to break your walls_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_

 _All you ever did was wreck me_

 _Yeah, you wreck me_

 _Yeah, you wreck me_

It was a beautiful day, as Elijah spoke over the phone, with a threating tone as well as threatening words, to Stefan after hearing that Rebekah was on the good side with him and Damon. After telling Stefan over the phone that "as soon as Katerina ceases to have any use, she will kill her," Elijah began to threaten him, saying, "If anything so ever happens to Katerina, I will **descend** upon Elena."


	34. Gives You Hell (Datherine)

Gives You Hell

Characters: Damon, Kat, Rebekah, Stefan (mentioned), Elena (mentioned), Mikael (mentioned)

Summary: Set in 2x1, 2x7, 3x4, 3x5, 3x6, and 4x18. Just some Datherine scenes I feel go with the song.

Pairings:

Datherine

*Disturbing Behavior*

 _I wake up every evening_

 _With a big smile on my face_

 _And it never feels out of place_

 _And you're still probably working_

 _At a 9 to 5 pace_

 _I wonder how bad that tastes_

 _When you see my face_

 _I hope it gives you hell_

 _I hope it gives you hell_

Damon opened the door to the boarding house after hearing a knock on the door. At first he thought it was Elena, but when she didn't say anything and he looked at her for a few more moments, he gave a sigh.

"Katherine."

"Hi, Damon," she greeted him with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime. Feel like getting the hell out of dodge?" she replied.

He agreed to go on a trip with her soon after.

*The Reckoning*

 _When you walk my way_

 _I hope it gives you hell_

 _I hope it gives you hell_

 _Now where's your picket fence love_

 _And where's that shiny car_

 _Did it ever get you far?_

 _You never seemed so tense, love_

Later on in the trip, while he was driving, Katherine kissed him. He kissed back, but after a moment, he pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore," he replied to her.

She looked at him silently. His words had hurt, but she didn't show it, knowing it was her fault for telling him that she never loved him a year ago.

*Smells Like Teen Spirit*

 _Never seen you fall so hard_

 _Do you know where you are?_

 _Truth be told I miss you_

 _Truth be told I'm lying_

 _When you see my face_

 _I hope it gives you hell_

 _I hope it gives you hell_

Katherine was trying to wake up Mikael, when her phone went off. Seeing that it was Damon whom had been calling her for the past two days, she sighed and finally decided to answer it.

"What?" she said, a little on the grouchy side.

"What? What do you mean what? I've been calling you for two days," he replied.

"Aww, and that's how long I've been ignoring you," she answered.

*Masquerade*

 _When you walk my way_

 _I hope it gives you hell_

 _I hope it gives you hell_

 _If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

 _Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

 _Where did it all go wrong?_

 _But the list goes on and on_

 _Truth be told I miss you_

 _Truth be told I'm lying_

After being vervained, she woke up and got to her feet. She saw Damon just outside.

"Where am I?"

"Where you should've been all along," he replied.

"No. Damon, wait. Don't do this," she pleaded.

For a moment, he paused, but then he said, "See you in hell." Then he closed the tomb.

"You need me!" she yelled at him, as she heard him walk away.

*1864*

 _When you see my face_

 _I hope it gives you hell_

 _I hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way_

 _I hope it gives you hell_

 _I hope it gives you hell_

 _If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

 _Then he's a fool you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine stood in front of the vanity, looking into the mirror. When she did, she saw Damon outside her room.

"Spying on a lady is a sign of very poor manners, Mr. Salvatore."

He looked at her.

"My apologies, Miss Pierce."

"Why don't you come help me with my corset," she said.

He approached her.

"Will you miss me while you're away fighting for the south?" she asked.

"I will," he replied.

"Then come back quickly," she said.

 _Now you'll never see_

 _What you've done to me_

 _You can take back your memories_

 _They're no good to me_

It was a dismal night, as they stood in front of each other, her against a tree.

"Why must you run from me?"

"Because I know that you will chase," she replied.

"Then let me chase you forever," he said.

She made a cut by her collarbone.

"I'm not going to feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it."

"I choose you, Katherine," he said, before drinking from the wound.

*The Return*

 _And here's all your lies_

 _If you look me in the eyes_

 _With the sad, sad look_

 _That you wear so well_

 _When you see my face_

 _I hope it gives you hell_

 _I hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way_

 _I hope it gives you hell_

 _I hope it gives you hell_

It was a dismal night, as she lay on the floor on her back with Damon on top of her, his hand around her throat.

"Kiss me or kill me? Which will it be? We both know you're only capable of one," she said with a smile.

He let go of her and they began to kiss.

*American Gothic*

 _If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

 _Then he's a fool you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

 _When you see my face_

 _I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

 _When you walk my way_

 _I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine sat at a diner, only for Rebekah to come in sitting next to her and Damon and Stefan across from her. After being questioned of who Elena had gone to see, she gave some hints.

"Original brother. Impeccable taste," she hinted.

"Elijah?" Rebekah questioned, surprised.

"Oh, and when I say friend, I mean **friend** ," she hinted again.

When they all got the hint that she meant more than a friend, they groaned at what image that gave them.

 _When you hear this song and you sing along_

 _Well you'll never tell_

 _And you're the fool I've just as well, I hope it gives you hell_

 _When you hear this song_

 _I hope that it will give you hell_

 _You can sing along_

 _I hope it puts you through hell_


	35. Only When I Walk Away (Datherine)

Only When I Walk Away

Characters: Damon, Kat, Mikaelson (mentioned), Giuseppe

Summary: Set in S2, 3, and 4. Just a Datherine songfic.

Pairings:

Datherine

*The Return*

 _Girl this little game you play_

 _You don't stop 'til you go too far_

 _So what's a man like me to say_

 _With a bullet laying in my heart?_

 _Damn, love!_

 _We go from so hot to so cold_

 _What am I gonna do with all this?_

 _Damn, love!_

 _Is this shit insane or insane love?_

 _I guess that's the way we play it!_

It was a dismal night, as they stood in front of each other.

"I have one question. Answer it right and it's back to rockets and fireworks. I'll forget the last 145 years I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. This can be our defining moment. See, we have time. That's the beauty of eternity. I just need the truth just this once," he told her.

"Stop. I already know the question and its answer," she replied, before he could say more. "The truth is…I've never loved you."

She took his hands from her face and began to walk out. As she did, her words sunk in which were the worst words than she could've said to him, because he believed her words to be true. He had asked for the truth, after all.

* The Reckoning*

 _She loves me now_

 _She loves me not_

 _She loves me now_

 _But only when I walk away!_

 _She loves me now_

 _She loves me not_

 _She loves me now_

 _But only when I walk away!_

"You're gonna get yourself killed! The Damon I remember wouldn't have been that stupid," she yelled after him, as he walked away.

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"I wouldn't have done it for you."

She watched, as he walked away.

*As I Lay Dying*

 _Now what's that baby, what you say?_

' _Cause you don't wanna light up this torch_

 _I'll burn it down all the way_

 _Burn it down 'til it ain't no more_

 _Damn, love!_

 _How did the sound get so amped up?_

 _Turn off and silence this damn love!_

 _Is this shit insane or insane love?_

 _I guess that's the way we play it!_

Katherine walked into Damon's room, where he lay in bed, dying from the werewolf bite. She could see that he was just moments from death, which broke her heart. She walked over to where he lay in bed and put the vial of the blood to his lips, making it go down his throat to save him.

Once it was finished, she set it on the end table and rested her hand on the side of his face.

He opened his eyes and saw her.

"You came."

"I owed you one," she replied.

He watched, as she left.

*Masquerade*

 _She loves me now_

 _She loves me not_

 _She loves me now_

 _But only when I walk away!_

 _She loves me now_

 _She loves me not_

 _She loves me now_

 _But only when I walk away!_

 _Cold!_

 _So cold!_

 _You should see the look on your face_

 _Baby when I finish what you start_

 _But I can't hear a word you say with a bullet laying in your heart_

"Where am I?" she questioned, seeing Damon right outside of wherever she was at.

"Where you should've been all along," he informed her, and began to close the tomb.

"No. Damon, don't do this," she pleaded with him.

He paused for a moment, looking at her, before saying, "Goodbye, Katherine," and closed up the tomb completely.

*The House Guest*

 _Damn, love!_

 _How did this shit get out of my hands, love?_

 _Laid you to rest, you said_

 _Damn, love!_

 _This shit's insane, it's insane love_

 _Ain't that the way we play it?_

 _She loves me now_

 _She loves me not_

 _She loves me now_

 _But only when I walk away!_

 _She loves me now_

 _She loves me not_

 _She loves me now_

 _But only when I walk away!_

Damon was in bed, reading, when he was interrupted by Katherine. She got on the bed and crawled up to him until she was on top of him.

"You were hurt me today," she stated.

"Just a tad," he replied.

"You were very rough. Monstrous."

"You deserved it," he replied.

"I like this Damon," she said, just inches away from kissing him. She attempted to, but he put hands on either side of her face.

"Katherine, there are six other rooms in this house. Go find one." He pushed her and she landed on her ass.

* The Reckoning*

 _Cold!_

 _So cold!_

 _But only when I walk away!_

 _But only when I walk away!_

 _But only when I walk away!_

 _Cold…_

 _So cold!_

 _Cold…_

 _So cold!_

 _Only when I walk away!_

 _Only when I walk away!_

 _Only when I walk away!_

 _Only when I walk away!_

While he was driving, Katherine kissed him. He kissed back, but after a moment, he pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore," he replied to her.

She looked at him silently. His words had hurt, but she didn't show it, knowing it was her fault for telling him that she never loved him a year ago.

* Smells Like Teen Spirit*

 _She loves me now_

 _She loves me not_

 _She loves me now_

 _But only when I walk away!_

 _She loves me now_

 _She loves me not_

 _She loves me now_

 _But only when I walk away!_

 _Only when I walk away!_

 _Only when I walk away!_

Katherine was trying to wake up Mikael, when her phone went off. Seeing that it was Damon whom had been calling her for the past two days, she sighed and finally decided to answer it.

"What?" she said, a little on the grouchy side.

"What? What do you mean what? I've been calling you for two days," he replied.

"Aww, and that's how long I've been ignoring you," she answered.

*The Return*

 _What am I gonna do with all this damn, love?_

 _What am I gonna do with all this?_

 _Only when I walk away!_

 _Only when I walk away!_

 _Only when I walk away!_

 _She only love me_

 _When I walk away_

 _Call me on the phone, tell me, "Baby, please stay"_

It was a dismal night, as she lay on the floor on her back with Damon on top of her, his hand around her throat.

"Kiss me or kill me? Which will it be? We both know you're only capable of one," she said with a smile.

He let go of her and they began to kiss.

*American Gothic*

 _She only love me_

 _When I walk away_

 _Calling, yelling, begging, crying, "Baby, please stay"_

 _She only love me_

 _When I walk away_

 _Call me on the phone, tell me, "Baby, please stay"_

 _She only love me_

 _When I walk away_

 _Calling, yelling, begging, crying, "Baby, please stay"_

 _She only love me_

 _When I walk away_

Katherine was sitting in a booth at a diner, when Damon sat across from her.

"You're losing your touch, evil one," he commented.

*1864*

 _Call me on the phone, tell me, "Baby, please stay"_

 _She only love me_

 _When I walk away_

 _Calling, yelling, begging, crying, "Baby, please stay"_

 _She only love me_

 _When I walk away_

 _Call me on the phone, tell me, "Baby, please stay"_

 _She only love me_

 _When I walk away_

 _I said, "Fuck you bitch we don't care what you say"_

Damon could only watch, as they took her from the house.

"No! Don't take her!"

"If you're seen alongside them, you'll be killed," his father told him.

"Then let me be killed," Damon replied.


	36. Say It Now (Kalijah)

Say It Now

Characters: Elijah, Kat, Klaus

Summary: Set in S4 "American Gothic" with S2 1492 flashbacks. Based on the song "Say It Now."

Pairings:

Kalijah

*American Gothic*

 _Can…_

 _We work this out_

 _I don't wanna close the door, before the sun goes down_

 _(Before the sun goes down)_

 _We can't…_

 _Let this go too far_

 _I'll do anything to meet you anywhere you are_

 _(Anywhere you are)_

' _Cause it doesn't matter anymore_

 _Who was right or wrong_

 _If we could only find the words we lost before_

 _What we have is gone…_

 _Say it now_

 _Find a way to say it now_

It was a beautiful day, as they stood in front of each other in a Pennsylvania alleyway.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he accused her.

"No. Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now, when no one else will. I love you." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "Elijah."

He turned his face away and she dropped her hand.

"You don't believe me."

"I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will."

He began to walk away.

She watched for a moment, before catching up with him and put a hand on his arm.

He looked at her hand on his arm, then her, then her arm, and then her again.

She let go, getting the hint.

"Goodbye, Katherine."

She watched, as he walked away.

 _Don't be afraid to say it now_

 _Everything we're keeping inside_

 _Don't wait just let your heart speak_

 _Don't waste another heart-beat_

' _Cause we'll never know 'til we let it out (let it out)_

 _Say it-Say it now_

 _(Say it, say it)_

 _My heart…_

 _Is wearing thin…_

 _I don't wanna fight a war that no one's gonna win_

It was a dismal night, as she stood in front of him in Pennsylvania.

"What do you want?" he questioned.

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive, I—I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out."

"How do I know this isn't another lie? Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man?"

"Because I meant what I said about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me too."

 _(No one's gonna win)_

 _All this time we've grown apart_

 _Looking for an end_

 _If I'm the one that's holding on and holding back, here's how we begin_

 _We gotta_

 _Say it now_

 _Find a way to say it now_

 _Don't be afraid to say it now_

She and Elijah stood in front of each other at the Mikaelson place in Mystic Falls. He'd just told her that he was leaving town.

He rested a hand on the side of her face and she pleaded for him to stay, saying, "It's our turn, Elijah. Please."

"Katerina." For a moment, he looked at her. Then he kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Katerina." Then he was gone.

*1492*

 _Everything we're keeping inside_

 _Don't wait just let your heart speak_

 _Don't waste another heart-beat_

' _Cause we'll never know 'til we let it out (let it out)_

 _Say it-Say it now_

 _(Say it, Say it)_

 _No more getting lost between the lines_

 _Can…_

 _We work this out_

 _I don't wanna close the door, before the sun goes down_

 _(Before the sun goes down)_

It was a beautiful day, as they played chase with each other.

"You're meant to catch me," she said with a laugh and smile.

"But if I catch you, then the game will be over," he replied to her.

They went to sit on the bench next to each other and she spoke of love.

"True love is not real unless it is returned. Do you agree?" she said.

"I do not believe in love, Katerina."

"That is too sad for me to accept, my Lord. If we cease to believe in love, then why would we want to live?" she replied.

 _Say it now_

 _Find a way to say it now_

 _Don't be afraid to say it now_

 _Everything we're keeping inside_

 _Don't wait just let your heart speak_

 _Don't waste another heart-beat_

' _Cause we'll never know 'til we let it out (let it out)_

 _Say it-Say it now_

 _(Say it, Say it)_

It was a dismal night, as Katerina Petrova stood by a table of food. She was soon introduced to Klaus and Elijah and gave a bow to both of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said.

"My pleasure," Elijah replied.

Klaus took her hand and kissed it. When she called him Niklaus, he said, "Please. That's what my mother calls me. Call me Klaus."

She gave a smile at them both, but was more intrigued with Elijah. She felt like she could trust him, even though they had only just met.

' _Cause we'll never know 'til we let it out_

 _(Say it, say it now)_

 _Say it-Say it now_

 _(Say it, Say it)_

It was a beautiful day on the Mikaelson estate, as Elijah and Katerina played chase. She stopped running and gave a laugh, saying, "You're meant to catch me."

He stopped as well and replied, saying, "Well, if I catch you, then the game will be over."

They gave a smile at each other, before going to sit on a cement bench.


	37. The Scientist (Kalijah)

The Scientist

Characters: Elijah, Kat

Summary: Set in S2 1492 flashbacks and S4 "American Gothic."

Pairings:

Kalijah

*1492*

 _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I've set you apart  
Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start  
Running in circles  
Coming up tails  
Heads on the science apart_

It was a dismal night, as Katerina Petrova stood by a food table at a ball.

Elijah came up to her and was shocked for a moment, at the resemblance to a former doppelganger he'd loved that was no longer alive.

"Forgive me. You remind me of someone," he said.

*American Gothic*

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _It's such a shame for us to part_

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _No one ever said it would be this hard_

 _Oh take me back to the start_

 _I was just guessing_

 _At numbers and figures_

 _Pulling the puzzles apart_

 _Questions of science_

 _Science and progress_

 _Do not speak as loud as my heart_

 _Oh tell me you love me_

It was a beautiful day, as they stood in front of each other in a Pennsylvania alleyway.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he accused her.

"No. Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now, when no one else will. I love you." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "Elijah."

He turned his face away and she dropped her hand.

"You don't believe me."

"I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will."

He began to walk away.

She watched for a moment, before catching up with him and put a hand on his arm.

He looked at her hand on his arm, then her, then her arm, and then her again.

She let go, getting the hint.

"Goodbye, Katherine."

She watched, as he walked away.

 _Come back and haunt me_

 _Oh and I rush to the start_

 _Running in circles_

 _Chasing our tails_

 _Coming back as we are_

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

It was a dismal night, as she stood in front of him in Pennsylvania.

"What do you want?" he questioned.

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive, I—I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out."

"How do I know this isn't another lie? Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man?"

"Because I meant what I said about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me too."

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _No one ever said it would be so hard_

She and Elijah stood in front of each other at the Mikaelson place in Mystic Falls. He'd just told her that he was leaving town.

He rested a hand on the side of her face and she pleaded for him to stay, saying, "It's our turn, Elijah. Please."

"Katerina." For a moment, he looked at her. Then he kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Katerina." Then he was gone.

*1492*

 _I'm going back to the start_

 _Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _Ah ooh ooh ooh_

 _Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

She gave him a curtsey and he took her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my Lord," she said.

"My pleasure," Elijah replied.


	38. Pictures of You

Characters: Damon, Stefan, Elena, Silas, Bonnie, Matt, April, Jeremy (mentioned), Caroline (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S4 during the senior prom. What if things had gone differently? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Stelena  
Delena

It was a dark night as Silas, looking like Stefan, stabbed Damon in the gut with a dagger.  
"Where's my brother, Silas?" Damon asked through the pain.  
"In the woods in pain," he answered, before he let go of the dagger and watched him fall on his side in pain, the dagger still in his gut.  
Damon watched him walk away, as he layed on his side on the walkway in pain. Then everything went black.

Bonnie and vampiress Elena stood behind bead curtains on stage where they weren't seen or heard.  
Elena put a hand on her shoulder and vamped out, ready to bite her. Then pain went through her, like a huge migraine, and she fell to her knees, as she cried out in pain with hands on either side of her head.  
Matt and April walked in.  
"What's going on?" April asked.  
Bonnie looked at her.  
"She tried to bite me."  
She looked at Matt.  
"She said she wanted me to 'stop being the problem.'"  
She stopped her magic and left them there.  
Elena watched her go, before she got to her feet, the pain gone.  
"I have to go," Elena told them, before she left.  
"Why would Elena do that?" April asked.  
She shut her humanity off. She's not the old Elena anymore," Matt answered.

Bonnie went out the back, when she left to cool off and be alone. She had control of her magic for now, but she had to be calm. She knew she had to, or she would lose control. So she stopped and took a breath to calm down after Elena's attack.

Elena left through the front door and saw him. Damon was out cold on his side and she could smell blood.  
She was instantly at his side on her knees.  
"Damon?" she called gently.  
She gently got him on his back.  
When she saw the dagger, she grabbed the handle, but let go. It was vervained and it pained her and made her hand smoke. So she took his jacket off and used it to get the dagger out. She then tossed both to the ground and took her hand in his.  
She had been fighting to keep her humanity off, but she didn't want to lose the ones closest to her. She had tried to kill Caroline and Bonnie, but that was revenge and tactic. She couldn't lose Damon and Stefan, because they were her life just as Jeremy had been. She had told Damon that she didn't love him, but what she was doing was lying to herself. Damon had told her to shut her humanity off to help her, and he had always been there for her. It had seemed so little, but he had been there one step at a time, day after day, no matter what she had said or done to him. Now he was still there to help her get her humanity back. She had said she didn't want it, but she was lying to herself. She wanted it so much, because she felt hollow and cold inside. And alongside Damon was always the passionate Stefan. There was hope in him that he could get her humanity and love back. She felt it, but knew he would be hopeless when he found that she didn't love him anymore.  
She rested her free hand gently on the side of his face.  
"Damon, wake up," she said gently.  
She sighed and took both hands away, before she gently pulled him into her arms. She positioned his head gently back, bit her wrist, and put it to his lips to make her blood go down his throat.  
After a few minutes, she took her wrist away and it instantly healed. She then gently layed him back down and watched as his wound healed.  
"Damon?" she called gently.  
She held his hand, as she worriedly looked down at him.

Damon didn't know how long he had been out, but when he came to he saw Elena.  
"Elena?"  
He slowly sat up and she helped him.  
"What happened, Damon?"  
"I was vervained by Silas. He made me think he was Stefan."  
"Then where are they?" she asked.  
"He said Stefan's in the woods. He hurt him, too. I don't know where Silas went."  
He started to his feet and she helped him, as she got to hers.  
"Then we should find him," she said, as she headed for the woods.  
He followed her.

Stefan pulled the rebar out of his gut and got to his feet.  
"Are you okay?" Elena asked, as his wound healed.  
"Yes," he answered her.  
"Good. We should head back," she replied, before she vanished from sight.  
They looked at one another, before the two brothers headed back. They realized with relief that them in danger had brought her one step towards her humanity.


	39. Pictures of You (2nd version)

Characters: Elena, Bonnie, and Damon

Summary: Set in S4 when Bonnie's magic almost killed Elena. What if things had gone differently? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:  
Delena

It was a dark night as Elena cried out in pain on her knees. Bonnie was using her magic on her. As Elena screamed in pain, she knew she had done the wrong thing in acting to kill her. Elena figured that she was going to die alone without help. She was alone with Bonnie and she couldn't see anyone coming. She was scared to die, though. If she saw her parents and Jeremy on The Other Side, what would they think of her? She was petrified.  
"Bonnie, no!" she heard Damon shout at the witch.  
Bonnie looked at him, as he approached.  
"You'll kill her," he added.  
Bonnie stopped and then walked away.  
Damon was on his knees at her side.  
"Elena."  
"Damon, help me."  
He caught her, as she blacked out.  
"I promise," he said, before he gently picked her up and carried her to the Salvatore place.


	40. Pictures of You (3rd version)

Characters: Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce, Damon Salvatore, and Stefan Salvatore

Summary: Set in S4E "Pictures of You." What if Katherine was the one that had saved Elena from Bonnie's magic killing her? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Kelena

Elena Gilbert fell to the ground to her knees, hands to her head, screaming in pain in the dark night. Bonnie Bennett was using her magic on the vampiress. And as the minutes passed, Elena's vision started to blurry.

Katherine Pierce heard her descendant's screams of pain and raced towards the sounds at vamp speed.

When she saw the scene, she through the witch away from her, making her land on the ground a yard or so away.

Elena took her hands away from her head when the migraine stopped, but her vision was dim. It was worse than dim, though. Her vision was tunnel-like and she felt very tired.

Katherine knelt in front of her descendant. She then rested her hands on either side of her head.

"Elena, stay awake. Elena," she said gently.

Elena blurringly saw Katherine in front of her with a worried face. She didn't understand why Katherine was worried for her. And then darkness started to close in on her, and she knew that she was dying.

Katherine caught her, as she blacked out. She then gently pulled her into her arms. She bit her wrist and put it to Elena's lips, making her blood go down her throat, hoping it would help her heal from what Bonnie had done to her.

A few minutes later, she took her wrist away and it instantly healed. She then gently picked her up, as she got to her feet and started walking away with her. She had to get Elena home and let Stefan and Damon know.

Once she had Elena in Damon's bed, she sat at her bedside, as she called Damon.

"Katherine," he said, sounding like he was in pain.

"It's about Bonnie. She tried to kill Elena. We're at home. Better tell your brother," she told him over the phone.

Before he could reply, she hung up.

Great. Just great, he thought sarcastically.

He got to his feet and called Stefan to let him know.

Katherine didn't go anywhere. She stayed at Elena's side, watching over her only Petrova bloodline.

When Elena awoke, Katherine was seated at her bedside.

"Katherine?" she questioned.

"You're okay," she to Elena, looking relieved. "I saved your life," she added.

Elena slowly sat up in bed.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Kat got to her feet.

"I should go."

Elena watched her leave.


	41. Pictures of You (4th version)

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls as Katherine Pierce cried out in pain, on her knees on the ground. Bonnie was slowly killing her with dark magic, thinking she was Elena who had tried to kill her earlier.  
Her vision went gray and everything felt as if it was far away. And as everything began to go black, she heard someone yealling and smelled Damon's scent. Then she felt something under her.  
When she collapsed, Bonnie stopped attacking her and walked away.  
"Katherine!" Damon yelled, as he raced towards her, as he saw her collapse and Bonnie stop and walk off.  
He knelt beside her and looked down at her, as he rested gentle hands on either side of her head. He listened to her breathing to asess her condition, while keeping an eye out for purple veins. Thankfully, there were none. Her breathing was labored, though and she was pale, too.  
He gently pulled her into his arms and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to help her.  
A few minutes later, he took it away. He knew now that she'd be okay. He had saved her in time.  
He got to his feet with her and headed home.


	42. She's Come Undone (Klaus' POV)

Characters: Klaus, Silas, and Caroline

Summary: Set in S4E21 "She's Come Undone" when Silas made Klaus think he was dying. It's more in depth and a little revised, though. Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klaroline

It's a beautiful day in Mystic Falls, Virginia but not so much in my living room. I'm in so much pain that it's unbearable. Silas stabbed me with a white Ashwood stake. I need help, so I do one thing I wouldn't have done a year ago. I call sweet Caroline Forbes, as the pain continues.

"This is so not the right time, Klaus," she says.

"I need your help," I say, trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

"Fine, but this better be important," she replies.

Half an hour later, I'm on the floor in front of the fireplace, growling in pain, when I smell her scent, telling me that she's here.

"Klaus?" she says.

"Caroline?" I say, needing to be sure it's here and not Silas.

"Who else would it be?" she answers.

"Silas," I answer her through the searing pain.

I look at her and she has a worried face.

"What's going on?" she asks me.

"Silas stabbed me with a white Ashwood stake. A piece of it is still inside me. I can feel it," I tell her through the pain.

"Oh, my God. Klaus, that could kill you," she says, as if I don't already know that.

I feel it again and it's so intense, I growl in pain.

She rushes over to me.

"Get it out of me," I say through the pain with a growl.

She does what she can, using pliers to go through my upper back to see where it is so she can get it out.

"I swear there's noting in there," she tells me.

I growl in pain, as she tries to locate it.

Suddenly, a few minutes later, the pain is gone just like that.

"Caroline," I say.

She stops and I sit up, looking at her.

"What?" she asks.

Suddenly, realization comes to me.

"He got in my head," I say.

She looks at me and says, "If Silas can get in your head, what can he do to the rest of us?" she asks.

"Anything," I answer her.

She looks at me with fear, but I know she's not afraid of me. She's afraid for everyone around her and for herself. I want to say something; anything to make her feel better. I want to comfort her, but I can't. I don't have the words. All I can do is thank her for what she has done for me.

"Hey," I say, when we're on our feet.

We look at one another.

"Thank you," I say.

"You're welcome," she says.

I watch her start to leave, but then she stops and looks at me over her shoulder.

"If you need anything, anything at all, DON'T call me. I have a prom to plan."

I watch her leave.

I smile, as she leaves.


	43. She's Come Undone (2nd version)

It was a beautiful day, as Klaus growled in agony, on the floor on his knees, in front of his fireplace in the living room, trying to use a hand to get a piece of White Oak wood out of his back after being attacked by Silas who had appeared in the woods, looking like Katerina. Unsuccessful, he called Katerina who answered. He explained that he needed help and if she cared, she should come help him out. Then then hung up.

Katherine walked in, only to see him in pain on his feet, a hand on the piano.

"I need you help, Katerina," he said through the pain.

"I got that much," she replied.

"Silas stabbed me with a White Oak stake. A piece of it is still inside me. I need you to get it out," he informed her.

She knew what a monster he was, but knew she had to help him. Compared to Silas, he wasn't so bad. Besides, they were more alike than different, as much as she wanted to deny it.

"Fine," she replied.

A moment later, she was using weed cutters to go through his back, looking for it, but didn't see it. She kept looking, though.

His hold on the piano tightened and he growled in excruciating agony.

"Are you sure it's in there? I don't see it," she said, not apologizing for causing him more pain. She couldn't help but enjoy it, since he deserved pain for what he'd done to her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he growled. "I can feel it moving inside me."

She set the weed cutters down on top of the piano.

She looked at him.

"Just because you feel something, doesn't mean it's there."

He looked at her and growled.

"Katerina, help me," he said through the pain, almost begging.

"Why should I? After everything you've done? You slaughtered my entire human family! Even to this day, you just can't leave my family alone! People around you have tried to redeem you, but they've failed. It turns out some people can't be saved. You still can't get out of your old ways!"

"Look who's talking! You ran like a weakling!" he yelled back.

"What did you expect!? You're a monster! How would you like it if I killed your family like you did mine!?"

"How dare you threaten me!"

She turned her back on him, ready to leave him.

"Don't you turn your back on me!"

She turned around to face him.

"You hide behind this monster facade, when all you really are is afraid to be alone and unloved!" she yelled.

They stood just inches in front of each other.

Suddenly, he didn't feel the pain.

"It's gone," he said, no longer yelling at her.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"The pain. It's gone."

Both realized that Silas had gotten inside his head.

"Silas made you think you were dying," she said.

They looked at each other.

"Thank you. You brought me back," he said.

She smiled.

Suddenly, they were hungrily and passionately kissing. And as they kissed, they sped to a wal, her back against it, and started taking clothes off.


	44. I Am Broken

Characters: Klaus, Caroline, Tyler, Liz, dad, Katherine, Silas

Summary: Set in S1 or 2, 4, and 5. This is another klaroline tribute songfic.

Pairings:

Klaroline

*A View To A Kill*

The broken clock is a comfort

It helps me sleep tonight

Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time

I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts

It was a dark night, as Caroline Forbes lay on the couch, eyes closed, after Klaus had bitten her earlier that evening, Klaus seated on the coffee table.

"Caroline," he called to her, seeing how silent and still she was after she had taken a few breaths like she couldn't breathe. "Caroline?" he called again, but again got silence.

He gave a low growl, unhappy at himself for once again, putting her in this position. He knew that this was his fault. Now she was just moments from joining the Other Side.

He went to sit on the couch with her back against him, her head against his shoulder. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal and cure her.

After a few moments, she began to drink freely from his wrist.

He brushed some hair out of her face and rested his head on top of hers, almost like he was protecting her. He wished he could protect her from everything and everyone who wished her harm, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't even protect her from himself.

*untitled*

I am damaged at best

Like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart

I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain

There is healing

In your name I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on

I'm holdin' on

I'm barely holdin' on to you

It was a beautiful day, as Caroline sat in a chair with restraints, her father trying to cure her of being a vampire by talking with her and every other minute, pulling back the curtains to reveal the sunlight. Every time he did that, her skin was burned by the sunlight and that, along with being given no blood, weakened her. It also caused her pain and she screamed in agony, as he pulled the curtains back again.

"Why are you doing this? Daddy, please," she begged him. She wished her father could look past the fact that she was a vampire. This was what she was now, but she was still his daughter. She was the same person she had been as a human. Why couldn't he just stop trying to change her? If he didn't stop this sooner or later, he was going to kill her.

"Because I love you; I just want to help you," he said, before soon leaving the cell, in which he closed behind himself.

As she started to black out, she heard commotion that sounded like her parents arguing. Then she smelled an all too familiar smell; her boyfriend and long time friend Tyler; a werewolf.

"Caroline," he said.

"Tyler," she said weakly.

She felt the restraints be broken by him and felt him slip her Daylight ring back on her finger. Then she felt him gently pick her up. And as he gently picked her up, she put weak arms around his neck and weakly rested her head on his shoulder. Then she let the darkness come for her.

*500 Years of Solitude*

The broken locks were a warning you go inside my head

I tried my best to be guarded

I'm an open book instead

I still see your reflection inside of my eyes

That are looking for a purpose

They're still looking for life

It was a beautiful day in the woods, as they stood in front of each other.

"I hear you two broke up," Klaus said, talking about Tyler.

"Because I gave him a choice; He chose wrong," she replied.

After some silence, he asked her, "Would you give me the same choice as Tyler?"

"What?" she asked.

"If I were to abandon my revenge against Katerina, would you offer me the same choice as Tyler?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do," he replied with a smile.

"You can't do this to me! You can't just show up and distract me!" she blurted out at him.

"As soon as we're done here, I'm going to leave and I'm not coming back. I just want you to be honest with me. You'll never have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me despite of everything that I've done. I will be gone and you will be free."

She looked at him and seeing that he was telling the truth, she said, "Yes, I cover our connection with hostility, because yes, I hate myself for the truth, so if you promise to walk away and never come back, then I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want."

"I will walk away and never come back. I promise," he said with a smile.

"Good," she replied, before kissing him, in which he gladly returned.

*I'm Never The One*

I'm falling apart

I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain (In the pain)

Is there healing?

In your name (In your name) I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin' on)

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin' on)

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin' on)

I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day

Just to see what you throw away

And I'm hanging on to the word you say

You said that I will be ok

It was a dark night in her living room on the couch, as Tyler held her in comfort.

"I try so hard, but I'm never the one," she said in truth. No matter what, she was always chosen last. Guys never chose her first. They chose her last. Little did she know, there would soon come a certain hybrid who would start choosing her above all; Klaus.

*She's Come Undone*

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone

I may have lost my way now

Haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart

I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain (In the pain) there is healing

In your name I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')

I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')

I'm barely holdin' on to you

It was a beautiful day, as Caroline walked into Klaus' living room where he was in pain. And when he told her that Silas had used a White Oak stake on him and that there was a piece of it still inside him, he could tell that it alarmed her and gave her fear that he would die, which would result in everyone in his bloodline also dying.

"Oh, my God. Klaus, that could kill you."

He now sat on the piano seat.

"...sufice that I'm hurt, so you can understand why I called you."

A few minutes later, he stood by the piano, as she used weed cutters to help him out in locating it, so she could get it out of him.

He growled in pain and held righter to the corner of the piano, in which she then apologized for causing him even more pain.

At one point, seeing his heart, she commented, saying, "Oh, my God. You do have a heart." She then said, "I swear there's nothing in here."

"I can feel it moving inside me," he informed her.

At one point, she stopped and set the trimmers on the piano and they began arguing and yelling at one another.

When she began to walk away, he yelled, "Don't turn your back on me!"

She stopped and turned to face him.

"I should've turned my back on you ages ago!" she yelled back.

"I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else!"

"What is wrong with you!? I am reaching out to you despite everything you've done, and you still can't get out of your old way! God, I feel sorry for you!"

As they stood just inches in front of each other, he realized something.

"It's gone."

"What?" she asked.

"The pain. It's gone."

After she told him that she had used up all the bleach, he took her arm.

"Hey."

She looked at him, waiting to see what he was going to say next.

"You brought me back, Caroline. Thank you."

He let go of her arm.

"If you need anything else, don't call me. I have a prom to plan."

He watched, as she left. He then gave a smile.


	45. I Found Love (Delena)

I Found Love

Characters: Damon, Elena, Caroline (mentioned), Bill (mentioned)

Summary: Set in "The New Deal," "Disturbing Behavior," and "Graduation." Just a delena songfic based on "I Found Love."

Pairings:

Delena

*The New Deal*

 _And I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 _And I'll use you as a focal point_

 _So I don't lose sight of what I want_

 _And I've moved further than I thought I could_

 _But I missed you more than I thought I would_

 _And I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

It was a dismal night, as he and Elena stood outside on her porch, in front of each other.

"Because for one second I thought that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore," he told her.

"Guilty? For what?" she questioned him.

"For wanting what I want," he said.

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge_

 _Of how much to give and how much to take_

He left her porch, but then stopped walking away and turned back to her.

"No. You know what? If I'm going to feel guilty about something, I'm going to feel guilty about this." He then went back to her porch and kissed her.

For a moment, she kissed back, and then he pulled away, gave a smile, and then walked away.

*Disturbing Behavior*

 _Oh I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 _Oh and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

It was a dismal night, as Damon sat against the wall in a room at the house after getting thrown by Caroline for going after her father, Bill.

Elena walked in to see the scene and a moment later, Caroline blurred off with Bill.

"Bummer. I love a good girl fight," Damon commented.

"You can't do this anymore, Damon. Not in this town. Not around me!" Elena said, looking at him, clearly mad at him for acting like this.

"Why not?" he questioned her, as he got to his feet. "Nothing I've ever done before," he added, looking at her. "Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?" He walked over to her to stand in front of her.

"Because I don't want you to be what everyone thinks you are," she replied.

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Elena, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!"

"That doesn't mean you have to act like one!" she yelled back at him.

"I am not Stefan! Why don't you stop trying to turn me into him!" he said back, before walking out of the room and then leaving the house.

*The Reckoning*

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

Elena was seated on the couch and Damon on a chair in the living room at the Salvatore boarding house, after he'd gotten her out of the hospital.

She looked at him after taking a sip from a shot glass of Bourbon he'd given her.

"Where were you, Damon?"

He was silent and then rested a hand on top of hers, looking at her.

"I promise you, Elena, I will never leave you again."

*Graduation*

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

 _Right in front of me_

 _Talk some sense to me_

It was a nebulous night, as they stood in the living room in front of each other.

"I wanted to apologize," Damon stated.

"Good," she said.

"Let me finish. I said I wanted to. And then I realized, I'm not sorry."

"You would rather die than be human, and you expect me to be okay with that?" she replied.

"I didn't say you were supposed to be okay with that. I just said that I'm not sorry. But you know what I really am? Selfish. Because I make bad choices that hurt you. Yes, I'd rather die than be human. I'd rather die right now than to spend a handful of years with you, only to lose you when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still you. I'd rather die right now, than to spend my last final years, remembering how good I had it and how happy I was, because that's who I am, Elena. And I'm not going to change. And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I am wrong for you," he replied to her.

"Fine. Then I'm not sorry, either. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question **everything**. That in death, you're the one that made me feel the most alive. You've been a terrible person. You've made all the wrong choices, and out of all the wrong choices that I have made, this will prove to be the worst one, but I am not sorry that I'm in love with you. I love you, Damon," she confessed.

They looked at each other in silence for a moment, before kissing.


	46. Graduation

Summary: Set in S4E23 "Graduation." What if Bonnie had done a spell to keep both Ric and Jeremy here, instead of them staying as ghosts? What if Kohl hadn't disappeared when he had attacked Elena? Will Elena be saved? Will Stefan be helped? Will Jeremy tell the others that Bonnie is dead? Read to find out.

Stefan and Lexi were seated on the couch at the Salvatore boarding house with the music blaring Bon Jovi's "You Give Love A Bad Name," Stefan drinking a bottle of liquor.  
Damon walked in and turned the radio off.  
"Damon, you remember Lexi," Stefan said.  
"Lexi," he said. "Back from the dead."  
At vamp speed, she pinned him against a wall, hand tightly around his throat.  
"You're just going to sit there while she takes her revenge out on me?" he asked Stefan.  
"Whatever time I have left here, I don't plan on spending it on you. Got it?" she informed him.  
"Okay, okay. Got it," he replied.  
She released him and went over to stand by the couch, and snagged the liquor bottle from Stefan. She took a swig before Stefan took it back and drank some of it.  
"Something might've gone wrong with Bonnie's spell and here you are," Damon commented to Stefan.  
"So you're saying I should be dealing with the supernatural, instead of spending the day with my ex best friend."  
"Are you drunk?"  
Stefan took another swig of the liquor.  
"So this is how we spend the day," Damon commented, before taking a sip from his shot glass of liquor he had poured for himself.  
It was a beautiful day in the forest as Ric, Jeremy, and Elena ate and drank at a wooden bench table.  
"You don't know how much I've missed this," Alaric Saltzman said. "And this," he added, taking out a bottle of whiskey.

Elena took it from him and took a swig.  
"Hey," Alaric said.  
"She just got her humanity back. Let her live a little," Jeremy interjected.  
They all started laughing and Alaric saw Elena finally smile.  
"There it is. That smile. We didn't think we'd ever see it again," he commented.  
Elena started to silently cry.  
"Hey, no tears. We agreed on no crying," Jeremy said.  
"Why not? It means I'm finally feeling something."  
Elena got up and took her phone, when it rang.  
"It's the Grille. It must be Matt."  
She answered it.  
"Hey, are you okay? You haven't been around lately," Elena greeted.  
"Hello, Elena. I'm sure you remember me. It's your old friend Connie."  
Alaric stood behind Elena and heard both sides of the conversation.  
Elena was silent and looked behind her to see Alaric.  
I'm gonna go, he mouthed to her and she nodded once, guessing what he was going to do.  
"Bring me the cure, or you and your friends will die, and I'll blow up this bar of yours," Connor threatened her, before he ended the call and put his phone in his jacket pocket.  
He turned around to see a guy he had never seen before.  
"No one threatens the teenager I'm a guardian over and blows up my bar," Alaric told the Hunter, before he hit him a few times and killed him.  
In the woods by an abandoned trailer home, Matt was in trouble and Rebecca stood by him while her ex, Alexander, stood outside the trailer home. Alexander was one of The Five.  
"Let us go," Rebecca said.  
"I'm not keeping you here. You're free to go. I couldn't say the same thing for him, though. I'm sure you'll survive the blast, but will he?"

"What do you want with us? What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to fulfill my destiny," the ancient one of The Five replied.  
She knew what he meant. He was going to get rid of all supernatural beings, except for the Originals.  
Rebecca looked at Matt, whom stood on a platform with a bomb device attached to it.  
"Just go, Rebecca."  
"I'm not leaving you."  
"What about all those things you said? Wanting to graduate, see the world, and fall in love."  
Suddenly, she kissed him and he kissed her back. And as they kissed, Rebecca took his place on the platform. Matt realized that, when they parted.  
"Rebecca," he said.  
"Go," she said.  
He left and Alexander didn't stop him.  
Bonnie was in the caves, as she and her grams spoke.  
"You can't child," her grams said, once Bonnie spoke of doing a spell to bind Jeremy and Alaric to keep them there.  
"I can," she insisted, before she started the spell.  
When the spell was over, Grams said, "I'm sorry, child. It was too much."  
Bonnie looked to see her body.  
"Oh my God. I'm dead."  
She looked at her grams whom told her, "Be sure that you-"  
Bonnie interrupted saying, "I know. I have to tell them. But I can't."  
"I was going to tell you to be sure that you say your good-byes."  
As Bonnie and Caroline spoke on the phone not long afterward, Caroline was at school in a hallway, as she spoke to Bonnie on the phone.  
"I can't get the veil back up until tonight," Bonnie informed Caroline.

"So are you saying we'll be graduating in the middle of the Expression triangle?"  
"It looks like it."  
"Hell will freeze over before I'll let anyone ruin graduation."  
"You joke about the end of the world, when it's almost here."  
"Just promise me that today is a friend day."  
"Okay."  
"I love you."  
"I love you," Bonnie ended, before both of them hung up.  
"Go. I'll make sure nobody finds your body," Grams told Bonnie, as Bonnie looked at her.  
Back at the woods, Rebecca leapt off the platform and the bomb went off, but she landed on her feet on the ground. Alexander wasn't there anymore, so she left the scene.  
One of The Five walked into the boarding house with a gun in hand.  
"I got this from my good friend Connor," he said, as he faced Damon in the living room. He then shot Damon in the side of the neck.  
"I want to know where Silas is."  
"I don't know where he is."  
Stefan and the Hunter soon fought and it ended with Stefan ripping out his heard, killing him.  
Elena walked into Damon's bedroom where Damon was. Damon stood there and watched her enter and Jeremy stand at the door.  
"Damon, we need to talk," she said.  
"What is there to talk about?"  
He went over to his end table and took a small box in hand. He then opened it and put the cure in her hand, as he stood in front of her.  
"Here. Consider this a graduation present."  
He winced in pain.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
"I'm fine."  
"Take off your shirt."

"No. Not when he's here."  
"Fine."  
She walked up to him and pulled part of his shirt off the wound. It had spread to half his shoulder.  
She looked at him.  
"Damon, why isn't this healing?"  
"Because the bullet is laced with werewolf venom."  
"We need Klaus."  
"Klaus would rather let me die."  
"What about the cure?" Jeremy asked.  
"No," he responded.  
"He's right. If you're human, the werewolf poison won't hurt you."  
"No, Elena."  
She set it in his hand.  
"Take it."  
He looked at her. He then looked at her brother.  
"Why is it that even dead, you're the bait of my existence?"  
"You should go or you'll be late to your graduation," Jeremy told Elena.  
She looked at her brother.  
"Jer, no. Not if you can't be there."  
"It's the best time of your life before you go off to college."  
"I haven't even sent in my application yet."  
"It doesn't matter. Go. Mom and dad would be pissed if there wasn't a picture of you at your graduation."  
"Okay," she said.  
Damon watched them leave.  
When one of The Five woke up, Stefan and Lexi got to their feet.  
Damon stood by him.  
"He's up," Stefan said.  
"Okay. Let's do this," Damon said, heading for the door with the Hunter.  
"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.  
"To dig up Silas."

They then left.  
Caroline stood with Stefan.  
"Where is everyone?" she asked.  
Matt arrived.  
"Where have you been?" she asked him.  
"You know, Summer vacation, almost dying from a vampire," he said.  
Elena and Bonnie soon arrived.  
"I can't believe it. We're all here," Caroline announced. "Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?"  
"I'm so happy for you guys. You'll be going off to college soon," Bonnie said.  
"We'll be going off to college," she corrected her witch friend. "Maybe we can get a trip dorm room. Come on. Group hug."  
"I-I don't hug," Stefan protested.  
"Come on. Get in here," Caroline said.  
They all hugged.  
"We are gathered here today to witness our loved ones graduate," Bonnie's father started. He then gave a speech, before naming everyone off one by one. At one point, he said, "I am especially proud of this next student. Bonnie Bennett." And then, when she took her diploma from him, he said, "I'm glad you made it, sweetheart."  
Damon and the Hunter stood in the woods by the cliff by the river.  
"Where's Silas?" the Hunter asked.  
"Well, let's see her. I dragged his body to the edge, dropped him here, and lost him somewhere in the rock."  
The Hunter saw the neck wound.  
"That looks nasty. It hasn't healed yet. Why?"  
"Those bullets are laced with werewolf poison. You're as dumb as you look."  
The Hunter shot him close to his left side.  
"Where did you dump the body?"  
Damon was silent.  
The Hunter shot him in the left leg.  
"Two more rounds and you'll be dead within minutes."  
Damon didn't say anything.  
"Looks like you won't be getting this back," the Hunter added, looking at the cure around his neck.  
Suddenly, Alaric arrived and beat him up, before he killed him and tossed him in the river.  
"One slight problem," Damon said, from where he was on his knees on the ground.  
Alaric turned around with the cure in hand.  
"You need this?" he asked.  
"Yeah."  
As Mr. Bennett finished up, Stefan was on the phone with Ric.  
"What do you want me to do, Stefan? He won't take the cure."  
"Caroline is calling Klaus again. I can find a way to buy Damon more time. Just stay there."  
Stefan hung up.  
Suddenly, one of the dead witches started using magic on Stefan, Elena, and Caroline giving them migraines, making them scream in pain.  
A few moments later, the pain stopped when the witch was killed and there stood Klaus.  
It was dark out with everyone gone, as Klaus walked up to Caroline.  
"You're here," Caroline said.  
"Yes, well, I was on my way. I received your graduation announcement. Very subtle. And I got your hundred voice mails. I'm guessing you would like money, then."  
"That or a mini fridge."  
"I was prepared to ask you to join me in New Orleans, but I knew what you answer would be. So I gave you something I knew you wouldn't refuse. Tyler will be able to return to town."  
She was silent, but he saw her eyes shine with joyfulness.  
"He is your first love and I intend to be your last. Let's gets out of here before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight," he added.  
Klaus and Caroline walked away together into the darkness.

Elena walked into Damon's room whom had just put his shirt on.  
"Is it healed up?" she asked.  
"Yeah."  
"So it's all better?"  
"Yeah."  
She faced him, standing in front of him, and slapped him once across the face.  
"Ow."  
"That's for choosing to die over taking the cure."  
"I'm not apologizing, because I am not sorry. I am not sorry that I would rather die than be human! I am not sorry that I would rather die right now, than to spend the rest of my life with you, until I'm old and wrinkly and you're still here! I am not sorry, Elena!"  
"Then I am not sorry. I am not sorry that I meant you! I am not sorry that you have made me question everything about myself! And I am not sorry that I am in love with you!"  
Damon was silent, but thrilled that she had finally admitted it. And then they kissed.  
Later Damon, Elena, Stefan, Lexi, and Alaric were downstairs in the living room.  
Damon said something and she smacked him on the shoulder.  
"Ow."  
"Ouch," Lexi commented.  
"I taught her that swing," Ric said.  
Elena walked up to Stefan.  
"Can I talk to you alone?"  
Stefan followed her into the next room.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"I know I've done some horrible things. I want to thank you for standing by my side when I was at my worst. Thank you, Stefan."  
"You would've done the same if our positions were reversed."  
She took out the cure.  
"The only one worse at being a vampire than I am is you. I want you to have it."  
She put it in his hand.

"I can't take this," Stefan said, declining her offer and giving it back to her.  
She watched him walk away.  
Bonnie walked into a dark room with a cement floor and over stuffed shelves, Kohl with her.  
"What's this?" he asked, seeing her body.  
"Me. I want to stay her, Kohl. I want to be with my friends and go to college. I want to keep the veil down."  
"Then let's work together. We want the same thing."  
He approached her, but found himself blocked by an invisible wall.  
"What did you do? What about all those things you just said?"  
"They're all true, but sometimes we don't get what we want."  
Kohl watched her leave. Then the invisible wall went away.  
Damon and Alaric were talking, when Ric gasped and staggered back a couple steps.  
"Ric?" Damon questioned.  
When he had his breath, he said, "I think Bonnie did something. I'm alive, Damon. Well, as alive as I can be."  
"Looks like you're staying here then, Ric."  
Bonnie and Jeremy stood in one of the caves.  
"The veil is almost closed," she informed him.  
"I'm ready."  
They stood face to face and she touched his face with one hand.  
"Bonnie, I can't feel your hand. Why can't I feel your hand?"  
He gasped and staggered back. And then, once he had his breath, he asked her, "Bonnie, what's going on?"  
"Oh my God. It worked. I didn't think it did, but it did."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I did a spell to keep you and Alaric here."  
"So, I'm alive?"  
"Yes, but the spell was too much."  
She looked down to see her body there, as did Jeremy.  
"No. You're not dead. You can't be."  
"You can see ghosts. We can talk whenever you want."  
"They have to know."  
"No, Jeremy. For once, my friends are okay. I don't want to take that from them."  
Jeremy watched her walk away with her grams, hand in hand, until they vanished from sight.  
Elena walked into a dark room with a cement floor and over cluttered shelves.  
"Jeremy? Bonnie? Are you here?" she called.  
Suddenly, she was pushed to the floor and hit her head, as she landed on her back. Then she looked up to see Kohl.  
"Speaking of revenge," he said, before he lunged for her, vamped out, teeth bared.  
They rolled on the floor, until she was pinned to the cement floor.  
"This time no one is here to save you," Kohl said, a hand tightly around her throat, as he pinned her hard against a wall.  
Elena was weak and felt blood on the side of her head. She felt like she was going to black out.  
Kohl leaned in, ready to bite her.  
Suddenly, she saw Katherine Pierce behind Kohl and saw her throw him off. Then she saw them fight and a container of gasoline and some wax candles fall off a shelf, before everything became distant.  
Katherine pinned him down to the ground.  
"Hello, Kohl."  
"Katherine."  
"Last words?"  
"Go to hell," he replied.  
"Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you."  
She ripped out his heart, before she raced towards Elena, avoiding the worsening fire.  
Once there, she knelt at her side.  
"Elena. Elena, can you hear me?" she called.  
She saw that Elena was out cold, and she knew she couldn't waste time in waking her, so she gently pulled her into her arms and raced out of the place with her descendant.

Once in the woods, she gently layed her down and assessed her condition.  
"Elena. Elena, it's me. Wake up," she called to her, trying to help her out.  
She let her senses tell her what her condition was, and she soon found that she would be okay.  
When Elena awoke, she was healed and Katherine was at her side. She also saw that they were in the woods and Katherine was looking at her with worry.  
Elena sat up.  
"Katherine."  
"You're welcome, Elena. You know, you should take it. You're horrible at being a vampire."  
"You're the fifth person that has told me that."  
"Don't you want it, Elena?"  
"Yes, but there's only one cure."  
"Take it, Elena. You deserve it after everything you've been through."  
"And Stefan and the others don't?"  
"They all deserve it too, but Stefan will never take it. Maybe, if there was another cure, Damon would take it with you. We're not the same, but Damon and I want to be human again. Damon never wanted this life and I never had a life. There's a reason why Damon is still at your side. He understands more than he lets on."  
"Then why did he turn?"  
"He wasn't given the choice, Elena. Stefan wanted to live forever with Damon, so he forced him to drink."  
Katherine got to her feet.  
"We should go."  
She helped Elena to hers and they walked away together.  
When Stefan had his car packed, Damon stood in the doorway.  
"I'm not sorry for you," Stefan told him.  
"Then I'm not sorry for you, either. Do you need me to come along?"  
"No. Lexi is coming with me."  
Damon watched his brother drive off in his SUV with Lexi.

Matt opened the door, only to see Rebecca there.  
"Rebecca, what are you doing here?"  
"I thought I'd see if you're okay. I know the things we said earlier. It's okay if you don't want to."  
"I'd invite you in, but Tyler wanted to keep it a no vampire zone. I need to keep my life a no vampire zone. I need to keep my love life a no vampire zone, too."  
"I understand."  
She turned around and walked away.  
"I was thinking Paris."  
She turned to face him again, as he continued.  
"I've never been anywhere outside this town. I have no life. No plans for college; nothing. And don't get any ideas about turning me into a vampire, because it's not going to work. So, what do you say? Paris?"  
She gave him a smile.  
"Okay. Paris, then."  
Stefan drove the SUV into the woods, ready to toss Silas' body there before leaving town for Vegas. In the middle of the drive, Lexi had disappeared.  
When he searched for the body, he didn't see him.  
"I'm not there," he heard Silas say.  
Stefan got to his feet and faced him.  
"You were dead. We saw you."  
"Funny thing about spells. They're bound by nature. Nature demands balance. Every spell has a loop hole. This one was bound by a witch. When that witch died, the spell broke."  
"Bonnie? Bonnie's not dead."  
"Does it matter? I'm the oldest thing. I know spells better than witches. I'm the one that made the cure with a spell. But I can never die, so I made a part of me that could die. A shadow of me."  
"You're one of them."  
"Not exactly."  
Silas changed from Elena's appearance to Stefan's appearance.  
"Hello, my shadow self."

Silas stabbed him with a twig in his gut.  
"Do you know what it's like to starve for 2,000 years?" he asked. He then through him in the safe, locked it, and through the safe into the river.  
"No!"  
Silas turned around in time to see Katherine. He then changed to become her mother.  
"Katrina."  
"I know who you are. Don't think that'll fool me."  
"You act tough, but on the inside, you're hurt."  
Katherine glared and growled at Silas.  
"The next time I see you, I'll be getting rid of you."  
"Good luck," Silas said, before vanishing.  
Katherine jumped into the river and dove for the safe, before she unlocked it and surfaced with Stefan.  
Once they were by his SUV, he looked at her.  
"Katherine."  
"You're welcome, Stefan. Now go. Do what you must. I'm gonna go home."  
Stefan watched her go.  
Elena, Alaric, and Damon were talking when Katherine arrived and sat on the couch.  
"Elena says you saved her. Why?" Damon said.  
"She's family. Family is everything to me."  
A few minutes later, Jeremy walked in.  
"I have bad news. Bonnie didn't want you to know, but I can't lie to everyone."  
"What is it, Jer?" Elena asked.  
"Bonnie died a spell to keep me and Alaric here."  
Elena's heart broke. Her BFF she had known her whole life was dead.  
"I'll tell the others," Elena said, before vanishing to her room.  
As Stefan drove out of town, he let memories and feelings come to him. He knew they would miss him, but he had to leave. Seeing Damon and Elena together would break his heart every single time. Lexi had been right. Elena was the one, but for vampires, there would always me more of them. All he had to do was let Elena go, live his own life, and try to find love again.


	47. Graduation (2nd version)

Characters: Damon, Elena, Katherine, and Bonnie (mentioned)

Summary: Revised version of the Katherine and Elena fight at school. Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Datherine

It was a dark night as Katherine and Elena fought in the school hallway.

"You have everything. And it's not because you're a good little girl who deserves it. No. You took my life. I never got to have one."

"I ruined your life? You killed my brother!" Elena said back.

"Okay. I'll admit. That was nasty. Now I don't get a chance. Bonnie didn't give me my mortality."

"Of course. Because Katherine Pierce can't be happy with immortality."

Elena through a locker door at her, but Katherine through it back and it stuck in another locker door.

"I don't want to kill you, Elena. All I want is the cure and to teach you a lesson about trying to kill me."

She through Elena and put a foot on her throat.

"You're 500 years old. What do you want with the cure?"

"To be human again; the same as you; but I'm not killing anyone anytime soon, unless it's Silas or another evil out there."

Elena through her and got to her feet, before pinning her against some lockers, hand tightly around her throat. She had gotten her fair beatings from Katherine, but she wasn't going to give in. They were both equally matched, but Elena was willing to kill her. Though, it gave her the question that was in her head. Why wouldn't Katherine kill Elena? Was Katherine finally giving up?

Katherine felt weak and drained, as she waited for what Elena would do to her. She didn't want to kill Elena, but she also didn't want to die. Then, as she saw Elena with a wooden stick from a mop in hand, she watched her. Then the pain came, as she was stabbed. She gasped in pain.

Damon walked in to see her stab Katherine.

He was instantly at her side.

"Stop it, Elena," he said.

Elena stepped back, unsure why Damon would care about Katherine's life.

Katherine closed her eyes, as she felt the wall on her back, heard and smelled Damon, and everything started to quickly fade.

"Go home, Elena," Damon said, as he pulled the piece of wood out of her.

Elena obeyed.

Damon gently layed her down on the floor on her back and listened as to if she was breathing and still alive. He could tell that she was.

"Kat, can you hear me? It's me," he called to her.

"Da-mon," he barely heard her breathe.

Her head rolled to the left, as he bit his wrist.

"No, Kat," he pleaded, determined not to let her die.

He put his wrist to her lips, making his blood go down her throat.

Later, she got better and he took her home to the Salvatore boarding house.


	48. Graduation (3rd version)

Characters: Rebecca, Katherine, Alexander (mentioned), and Matt (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S4E23 "Graduation. Rebecca doesn't quite make it off the platform unharmed. Will she be okay? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Rebatherine

It was a beautiful day in the woods. Alexander, her ex-boyfriend and one of The Five, had left and Matt was heading to school for his graduation ceremony, if now already there. Now was her chance. It was now or never. She only hoped that she would survive the blast once she was off the platform.

At semi-super speed, she leapt off the platform and the blast ignited. The abandoned trailer home blasted and ignited into flames. Then everything went black for the Original sister.

Katherine was in the woods, when she heard a loud blast and smelled the scent of fire. She wanted to know what had happened, so she followed the scent to the scene.

When she arrived and saw the scene, she was instantly on her knees at Rebecca's side.

"Rebecca, can you hear me?" she called.

She looked down at the unconscious vampiress-werewolf hybrid, whom lay on her stomach. She didn't see any wounds, so she used her senses to let her know what condition she was in.

When Rebecca awoke, she saw in the heart of the woods on her back. Katherine was by her.

Rebecca sat up.

"Thanks," she said, guessing that Katherine Pierce had helped her out.

"You're welcome," Katherine replied.

Rebecca got to her feet.

"I should go."

Katherine watched her walk away, before she headed for the Salvatore boarding house. She had done something today she hoped she wouldn't regret later. She had helped an Original. Now Katherine was heading home.


	49. Graduation (4th version)

Characters: Elena, Katherine, Kohl

Summary: Set in the S4E23 finale "Graduation." What if Kol had had a few more minutes on earth? What would he be able to do to Elena? Will Elena be okay? Will she live?

Pairings:  
Kelena

Kol

I appear in a warehouse in front of Elena Gilbert, ready to revenge my death. I lunge at her and pin her to the floor with huge force, hand tightly around her throat.  
She gasps and tries to get my hand away from her throat.  
I throw her across the floor and the back of her head hits a wall.  
I walk towards her.  
I grab her by the throat, making her get to her feet. I then slam her against the wall, pinning her there.  
"Nobody's here to save you this time," I say, before vamping out and sinking my teeth into her right shoulder.  
I'm half werewolf and a werewolf bite is deadly to a vampire.

Elena

I gasp when he bites me. Then I feel weak and my vision grows dim.  
A moment later, I see Kol get pushed off me. Then I see Katherine and sense that she's human, though I already know that. She tried to kill me, so I gave her the cure to make her stop.  
A few minutes later, I hear Kol screaming and smell fire. I then smell Katherine and feel a hand on my forehead.  
"Oh, God, Elena. Elena, can you hear me?"  
I moan softly, unable to answer. Then I feel the hand leave my forehead and her dragging me.

Kat

I lay Elena gently down on some grass by some trees, once we're out of the warehouse.  
I look down at her.  
She's dying. I have to do something. So, I take a knife and a vial of blood out. I then cut my wrist and set the knife down, before mixing the vial of blood with my blood. I then put my wrist to her lips and say, "Drink, Elena."  
I watch her drink, before I realize she's taking too much from me.  
When she stops, the world is spinning.  
She looks up at me and then slowly sits up.  
"Katherine," she greets.  
I look at her.  
"You're human. I'm sorry, but you were dying. I had to do something. I had a witch that's not Bonnie make some more of the cure," I inform her.  
"I took too much," she says, realizing my state.  
She goes to kneel in front of me.  
"We have to get to the boarding house," she says, knowing she's human.  
She helps me to my feet, as she gets to her own.  
I put my arm around Elena's shoulders and she puts an arm around me, as weakness comes to me.  
"Katherine, stay with me," she says.

Caroline

I'm heading for my door, when I smell the scents of human and blood. At that, I turn around and am instantly at Elena and Katherine's side. Elena has a barely conscious Katherine.  
Katherine's wrist is bleeding heavily.  
"Elena, what happened? Why are you both human? Not that I'm not happy for you or anything. I am. What the hell happened, though?" I say to her.  
She explains it to me and then says, "I was on my way to the boarding house, but maybe you can help her," she says.  
I sigh and say, "Fine."  
So I give her some of my blood, which heals her. I then go inside my home. Katherine gets better, so we all live happily ever after.


	50. Graduation (5th version)

Characters: Damon and Katherine

Summary: Set in S4. Katherine gets hurt in one of the caves. Will Damon help her? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Datherine

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce layed in a cave half covered with huge rocks and debris. A piece of wood was in the middle of her chest. She wanted to live, so she called someone as the rocks and debris continued to fall. She set her phone on the ground by her, as she called him.

"Katherine," Damon said, when he answered.

"Damon, one of the caves is collapsing. I'm hurt. I can't get out," she half-whispered.

"I'm coming."

"I'm dying. Hurry," she susurrated.

He hung up and sped out of the boarding house to save his sire.

Once inside the cave, he knelt at her side and started throwing rocks off her.

When that was done, he grabbed her phone and pulled her gently into his arms, before leaving the cave with her at vamp speed.

Once in the woods, he knelt on the ground and pulled the piece of wood out of chest. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her. He didn't want her to died, and she was dying. She was purple with cracked-looking skin.

"Come on, Katherine. Fight it. You can't die," he begged.

A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed. He then got to his feet with her and headed for the boarding house, as her skin started to turn to normal. It relieved him, because that meant that she would live.

Once in his room at the boarding house, he gently layed her down on his bed and lightly kissed her forehead.

When she came to, she saw Damon seated on her beside, hand on hers. She felt fine and knew she was healed.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him.

"You're welcome."

He looked down at her.

She looked up at him.


	51. Graduation (6th version)

Characters: Katherine Pierce, Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore

Summary: Set after "Graduation" S4E23. Who will be the first to find Katherine human? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Datherine

It was a dark night, as Elena Gilbert walked away to leave a human Katherine Pierce in the heal. Elena could care less about the one that tried to kill her for vengeance and the cure.

Damon Salvatore walked through the halls of the school in search of someone. He had the feeling you got when something was wrong. So he was looking for Bonnie to ask her what had gone wrong.

Suddenly, he stopped in one of the halls, seeing Katherine Pierce on her back.

He was instantly knelt at her side.

"Katherine?" he called.

He could hear a heart beat and there was blood on the right side of her head. He knew something had happened, because a mop was dismantled with blood on the tip, and a locker door was hanging off from a closed locker room.

After a few minutes, she finally came to and slowly opened her eyes.

"Damon?" she questioned, blurringly seeing him.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I got my humanity back, but I only got it because I peeved Elena off when I tried to kill her. Bonnie didn't give me the cure and I was mad at Elena. I took it out on her. I'm sorry."

He got to his feet and then pulled her to hers.

"Are you okay? You look like you got beaten up by Elena and you're human now. You're not as indestructible as you used to be."

"I know, Damon. It's what I wanted. My life back that I never got to have."

Everything came flooding through, as she thought of her past. Then she suddenly felt weak.

He knew Elena was mad at Katherine, but he had to protect Katherine now, no matter what.

"Katherine," he said, as he caught her from collapsing to the floor.

She looked weak to him, which he understood. She was starting to get used to being human after 500 years.

"Let's get home," he said.

As he picked her up, she wrapped her arms weakly around his neck, rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"Kat, stay awake," he told her.

Once in his room, he gently layed her down in his bed. He then looked down at her.

"Are you hungry? You have to tell me what you feel, Kat."

"You want me to. Yes, I'm a little hungry. I feel weak and everything is out of focus."

"I'll get you something," he replies, before he vanished.

As thoughts overwhelmed her, silent tears came. She was human now and had to get used to it, so she couldn't hold back the tears and mental pain.

Damon came back with a mug of soup to help her. He set it on the end table and sat on her bedside, looking down at his sire.

"What's wrong?"

"My past is overwhelming. I've held it inside for so long and now It's finally coming out."

"What is?"

"I never told you why I was running from Klaus. I'm the doppelganger and I escaped with Trevor and Elijah's help, but Klaus was one step ahead of me. I came home to my Bulgaria village and everyone was slaughtered."

She slowly sat up in bed.

He was silent, until he finally spoke.

"Have some soup. We'll talk later."

She watched, as he left the room.

Later, Damon helped her get through her grief, pain, and being human again.


	52. Graduation (7th version)

Characters: Elena, Katherine, and Damon (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S4E23 "Graduation" finale. Kat arrives at the boarding house human and hurt. Will Elena help her? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Kalena

Delena

Datherine

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Elena Gilbert walked into the boarding house, having almost been killed by Katherine Pierce.

"Damon?" she called.

She listened and heard nothing. That's when she became worried. Damon wasn't home and Silas was out there somewhere. She forced herself to be calm, though. He probably went to the Mystic Grille.

Meanwhile, Kat was walking, limping, heading for the Salvatore boarding house. She was wounded, weak, and unfocused. She knew she needed help, which was why she was going to the boarding house. She was wounded badly, because she had been attacked by a werewolf. She was luckily able to get away, but she needed help soon.

Elena was seated on the couch in the living room, as she looked at the fire in the fireplace. She was awaiting Damon's arrival, but then smelled blood and the scent of human. So she got to her feet and turned around, only to see a wounded, human Katherine Pierce on the floor on her back. She would've loved to just let her die, but Katherine was human now. She needed help and she knew if Damon was home he would help her now that she was human. She also knew that Katherine was human and Elena's Petrova bloodline. As much as she would've loved to cut her out of her family tree, she couldn't undo the past to do so. Katherine would always be a part of her family, as much as she hated her guts at times. Other times, she was grateful. Katherine had helped her at times when Elena was still a human and when Klaus was still in Mystic Falls and after Elena for her doppelganger blood.

Elena knelt beside her and smelled the familiar scent of werewolf on her. That meant that she had been attacked by one. It had torn into her lower stomach, bitten her left leg, and bitten her right leg. She heard the slowing of her heart and saw that she was very pale. That meant that she was dying. She pulled her gently into her arms, positioning her head gently back, and bit her wrist, putting it to her lips, making her blood go down her throat to heal her and stop her from dying.

When the human awoke, she was on the couch on her back. She knew she wasn't dying anymore, which meant that she had been fed some vampire blood. She was healed. She saw Elena by the fireplace and knew it must have been her that had saved her life.

She slowly sat up.

"Who would've guessed you'd save my life someday," Katherine commented.

Elena went to stand by her by the couch.

"Don't get used to it. I didn't do it for you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here for help. Not just help with getting my life saved. I'm human, which means I need protection. If Klaus finds out that I'm human, he'll come back and use my blood for his hybrids. I was his doppelganger the first time around. Now I'm his doppelganger again. Where's Damon at? He should know this, too."

"I don't know where he is. He's probably at the Mystic Grille. I've been waiting for him to return. What makes you think we might protect you after everything you've done to everyone?" the new vampiress replied.

"Because we're family," Katherine simply said.

So later, they agreed to protect her and help her and everybody lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, Stefan had left and Silas still had to be dealt with.


	53. Graduation (8th version)

Characters: Katherine, Elena, Klaus (mentioned), Mikael (mentioned), Elena's friends (mentioned), Damon (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S4E23 "Graduation." What if Katherine hadn't wanted to kill Elena? What if Katherine had shoved the cure down Elena's throat, instead of the other way around? What will happen? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Kelena (family)

It was a dark night in the school hallway, as Katherine and Elena fought, Katherine trying to teach her a lesson about trying to kill her. And just as Katherine put a mop head through her, just grazing her heart, Elena went to shove the cure down her throat, but Katherine being older than Elena, stopped her and shoved it down Elena's throat instead and took the mop out. Her wound instantly healed, before the cure started to take effect on her doppelganger.

Katherine stood over her doppelganger whom was blacked out from the cure getting shoved down her throat, which would soon make her human again.

Katherine dropped the mop head to the floor and looked down at her.

When Elena woke up, she was in Damon's bedroom in a bed, Katherine leaning against a wall, looking at her.

"About time you woke up. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to wake up," Katherine commented to her.

"What are you doing here?" Elena had to ask.

"Babysitting you since no one's here right now. You're back to being human again, so I hope you enjoy it. I did it so you wouldn't shove it down my throat and so you'd learn not to try and kill me," she answered her.

Elena silently looked at her, not sure what she should say. She had been a vampire for almost a year and had finally gotten used to it. She wasn't sure if she should thank Katherine or hate her for turning her back into a human. She didn't know if she'd get used to being human again or not.

"You're welcome," Katherine said to her, before walking out of the room and heading down the stairs towards the living room.

Once in the living room, she grabbed an empty shot glass and poured herself a shot glass of Bourbon and slowly sipped it. She was happy that Elena was human again. She wouldn't have to worry about Elena trying to kill her again and succeeding the next time around. Plus, she kind of liked Elena as a human. It suited her perfectly and it meant that no one would be wondering where she was and what she was up to, if they were too busy looking after newly human again Elena Gilbert. Besides, her doppelganger deserved a life that Katherine had and never would get.

When she had finished, she set the shot glass back down on the table and went over to stand in front of the fireplace to look into the fire and let her mind roam. She didn't even hear her, when Elena walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, silently looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Elena questioned the vampiress, seeing that she was staring into the fire, not moving. It was as if she was deep in thought. How she could be deep in thought, Elena didn't know, since she had just made Elena human again.

After a few minutes, Katherine finally spoke, not looking at her, not wanting her to see her in a certain moment. Everyone thought of her as a bitch that had no feelings but hate, anger, and vengeance, but it was just a mask. Inside, Katherine had years of hidden hurt, sorrow, and grief that she never showed anyone; not even Elijah Mikaelson whom she truly, utterly, and deeply loved.

"Do you really want an answer to that question?" the eldest doppelganger questioned.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you don't know me like you think you do. What I let everyone see is not who I really am. In fact, I don't even remember who I was when I first met Elijah 500 years ago. I want to find out someday, though. I want to have happiness, but I never will, because my happiness is Elijah. He's been there when no one else has. We'll never be able to truly be happy together though, because I'm afraid of what Klaus will do if we try. A few years ago, when you were first human, I only told you some of my story. I want my family back that I once had, not including my father. I want my baby girl that I had in 1492, back. I want to have friends like the ones you have. The only good thing Klaus ever did for me when I ran, was get rid of my father. Klaus and I are the same. We're alone, hurt, and never had the father we should have had. A long time ago, Klaus shared a part of his story with me. My father wasn't loving; especially after I gave birth to an illegitimate daughter, while his father beat and whipped him for what he was; even before he became a hybrid. That is why he had become who he is."

Hearing all of this made Elena suddenly feel sorry for both Katherine and Klaus. According to Katherine, Elena had a better life than they had had. Elena's parents that she now knew as her foster parents had been loving to her and Jeremy when they were alive. And she had friends that would give their lives for Elena. Some already had given their lives for her. Klaus didn't have friends. He had hybrids and a few allies. What friends Katherine had had were dead. Pearl and Anna had been killed by Elena's biological father, John, whom, for most of her life, had thought of to be her uncle. All of this made her sympathize with them. Katherine, like she sometimes was, was right.

"I wish there was something I could do," Elena commented to her.

"But you can't," Katherine said. "You can't change the past and you can't make things right. You can try, but it won't truly work." She then turned around to face her. "Damon should be home soon, so I should go. Take care. I'll be around if you ever need me. I'm only a phone call away if you ever need me to be there for you."

Elena watched, as Katherine headed out of the door, closing it behind herself.


	54. Vampiress Life Saver (Kat y Elena

Characters: Katherine and Elena

Summary: Set between the S4 finale and S5E1. Kat is human and gets hurt. Will Elena save her life? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Kalena

A/N: I got this idea from a dream I had.

Katherine

It's a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as I walk inside that Salvatore boarding house. My name is Katherine Pierce, but I was born in Bulgaria as Katerina Petrova. My daughter was Isobel Flemming and my niece is Elena Gilbert.

I close the door behind myself.

"Elena," I say.

I stop in the middle of the living room.

Elena goes to stand in front of me.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"Protection," I answer.

Suddenly, everything happens so fast. I feel pain, a moment before everything bursts into flames. I see an arrow come towards Elena and I don't think. I just throw myself in front of her, as I yell, "Elena!" I feel the arrow when pain comes. Then there's a blast, as everything becomes distant and we get thrown different directions.

"Katherine!" I vaguely hear her yell, before I close my eyes.

Elena

I land on my side not far from the stairs. Katherine just risked getting hurt to keep me from getting hurt. I get to my feet and rush towards and kneel beside her. I pull the arrow out of the middle of her chest, and the other out of her right side.

"Katherine," I say.

I pull her gently into my arms and gently position her head back. I bite my wrist and put it to her lips, making my blood go down her throat to heal her and save her life.

Afterward, I pick her gently up in my arms with vampire strength and walk out of the house towards my house.

Katherine

When I wake up, I'm in Elena's bed at her house. Elena is seated on my bedside.

"How do you feel?" she asks me.

"Better. Thanks," I answer.

"You're welcome," she replies.


	55. Helpful Childe (Kat

Characters: Damon, Elena, Katherine, Stefan, Caroline, Kat's family, Klaus

Summary: My prediction for human Kat.

Pairings:

Datherine

A/N: Based off of a recent dream, but also randomly made up.

It's a dark night, as I walk cautiously, my destination being the Salvatore boarding house. I'm human now. I need allies to help and protect me. What better than Damon and Stefan? Certainly, Elena won't help. I tried to kill her tonight, before she shoved the cure for vampirism down my throat. I wish to mend what I can to give Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Caroline a chance to forgive me of the wrongs I have done to them. I feel terrible for what I have done. And as I walk, silent tears for my family Klaus took from me, stream freely down my face. I try not to tremble from the pain inside.

When I open the door and head inside, Damon is looking into the fire from the fireplace with a shot glass in hand.

I close the door and fall to my knees, trying not to break down.

"Elena told me everything. You tried to kill her for the cure and so-called ruining your life. You wanted to be human and you got it. Why must you be so upset, Katherine?" he says, probably sensing my sorrow.

He finishes his shot glass of liquor and sets it down on his drinking table.

I want to answer him, but can't when I can't hold in the sobs anymore. I break down sobbing and crying my pain out. I can't stop.

An instant later, Damon is knelt in front of me, taking in my appearance.

"Katherine, what's wrong?"

He searches my face.

"Kat, look at me."

I continue to sob, but I do look into his eyes, silently showing my pain and begging for help.

"Tell me what's wrong, Kat."

"My pain is so much. I have to get it out. I can't hold it in," I answer, knowing he's compelling me.

"What kind of pain?"

"My past before America and 1864. My family was slaughtered by Klaus in 1492 in Bulgaria," I say.

He stops compelling me and wraps his arms around me, drawing me close to him in comfort.

I sob into his right shoulder.

After what feels like a while, I stop and we both get to our feet.

"Are you okay?" he asks with worry in his eyes for me.

"I'm okay now," I reply. "Where's Elena? Do you think I can get her to talk to me? I want to try and have a conversation to her."

"You can try," he replies to me.

"Thanks, Damon," I reply.

I head for the stairs, guessing where she might be at. I have to make things right.

I walk into her room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she says, slamming me against a wall, pinning me there.

"To talk," I answer her.

Damon comes in.

"Let her go and let her speak, Elena," he says.

She lets go and glares at Damon.

"You're on her side now?"

"No. But she has something to say to you."

"Elena, I'm sorry. I never should have taken everything out at you. Forgive me. I'm sorry for everything else I've done, too," I say.

I leave the room and go to the living room to sit down on the couch.

Later, everyone forgives me and all is well that ends well.


	56. Vampire Savior

Characters: unknown werewolf, Elena Gilbert, and Katherine Pierce

Summary: Vampire Elena is attacked by a werewolf. Will she get bitten? Katherine comes back. Will she help Elena? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Kalena

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Elena Gilbert ran through the forest, a brown werewolf chasing her. And then, once in the heart of the forest, it lunged at her and attacked, pinning her to the ground.

As she lay on her back with its sharp claws digging into her, she kept it from biting her, hands on its chest. But it kept pushing, trying to bite her, teeth bared in a snarl, growling at her.

Katherine Pierce arrived at the scene, standing by some trees a distance away. And then she raced towards it and through it off her at vamp speed. But she was too weak, so at vamp speed, she went to stand between two trees, a hand on the bark of the tree on her left.

The werewolf got to its paws and ran off, seeing it was outnumbered.

Elena got to her feet and saw Katherine. When she did, she walked towards her.

"Did it bite you?" Kat asked her Petrova bloodline.

"No," Elena answered.

"Good."

Elena went to stand in front of her.

"What happened to you?" she asked the elder vampiress.

"I killed the hybrids Klaus sent after me, but not before they bit me."

"I'll get you to Damon's. We still have some of the cure leftover there," Damon's childe immediately replied. "Can you run? It'll be faster."

"A little."

Elena put an arm around her, while Kat put an arm around her Doppelganger's shoulders. And then they ran.

As Elena helped her sit down on Damon's couch, Kat felt weaker. After all the running, she could barely stand.

A moment later, Elena had the vial in her hands. She sat beside the elder vampiress and gave it to her. Elena's vampiress aunt then took it and drank the cure; Klaus' blood.

"Thank you," Kat said, looking at her vampiress niece.

"Anytime, Katherine," Elena responded.


	57. My Savior (Caroline and Kat

Characters: Caroline Forbes and Katherine Pierce

Summary: Caroline gets into trouble. Will someone save her in time? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Caratherine

Caroline Forbes

It's a dark night, as I walk through the forest in Mystic Falls, Virginia. My name is Caroline Forbes and I am a vampire. I was turned a few years ago shortly after Katherine began playing games with us. I was in the hospital and I was probably going to die. So I was given Damon's blood and then I started to get better. But one night in the hospital, I was smothered to death with a pillow by Katherine. She wanted me to send the Salvatore brothers a message. Game on.

In the beginning, I didn't know what was happening to me. I even killed a guy; a stranger. But Elena, one of my best friends, and Stefan, Damon's little brother, were there for me. They helped me. And once I was controlled enough, Damon also helped me. Stefan tried to teach me how to hunt animals, but that didn't work out. Damon helped me learn how to control my compulsion, act human, and how to feed on humans without killing them. But he also taught me that I don't have to feed from the vein if I don't want to. So I normally just drink from blood bags. Damon, Stefan, and Elena also helped me to control my emotions and actions, since vampires have heightened senses and actions and emotions. Everything you felt as a human is heightened when you become a vampire.

I should probably tell you that I'm the daughter of Sheriff Liz Forbes, and I'm dating and in love with Tyler Lockwood; it's forbidden love, because he's a hybrid. Well, he is now. When we first fell in love, he was a werewolf. But that didn't stop us. Not even Damon whom told me that I have to break up with him. Damon was worried for my safety. But then Klaus Mikaelson, an Original hybrid, sired Tyler to see if Elena's doppelganger blood would help him make hybrids. It worked and he made hybrids. But a year later, Tyler broke the sire bond by phasing a million times up in the Appalachian Mountains. So now Klaus can't come between us. Yes; Klaus is still in town. And that's what brings us to the present.

I stop in the heart of the forest, hearing something. There's some rustling in some bushes. Then the smell overwhelms all my senses; werewolf. I have to run. I have to get out of here. If it bites me and no one finds me in time, I'm dead. A werewolf bite can be deadly to a vampire. Without Klaus' blood, a vampire will die. Klaus' blood is the cure.

As it smells my scent, the brown werewolf comes out. And when it sees me, it charges me at full werewolf speed, running towards me. As it does, I run off at vampire speed, trying to get away from it. But I don't succeed, because it takes one giant leap and pins me down and attacks. It bites and scratches me, as I scream in pain, hoping to be heard and rescued.

When I'm so weak that I can't scream anymore, I'm rescued by a vampire. Katherine Pierce pushes it off me full force from the side. She growls and snarls at it, as she does. And then everything goes blurry.

Katherine Pierce

The werewolf growls back, as it gets to its paws. Then it runs off and I kneel down beside Caroline. She's my vampire family. I must protect her. I must save her and keep her alive.

I gently rest my hands on either side of her head, looking down at her with concern and gentleness. I have to stay calm.

"Caroline, it's me. Hang in there," I say calmly.

I take my hands away and slide one hand under her, lifting her up. Then, with my free hand on her arm gently, I get her to her feet. I move my hands to rest gently on her arms and look at her.

"Caroline, focus; look at me," I say, seeing her sway a little. And I can tell she's unfocused.

"Katherine," she greets.

I catch her with vampire reflexes, as she collapses hand between her shoulder blades, arm holding her up, keeping her from hitting the ground.

Without hesitation, I pick her gently up in my arms with vampire strength. Then, I speed through Mystic Falls at vampire speed, heading towards the Salvatore boarding house. As I do, I feel her sweating tremendously and see her growing very pale. She's in bad condition, though her wounds are healed. And she's limp in my arms, which means she's weak and dying.

Once inside, I gently lay her down upstairs in Damon's room in his bed. I then race downstairs towards the basement where the blood is kept. I grab the vial of Klaus' blood and race back to stand at her bedside.

I sit down and uncap it, before lifting her head and making the blood go down her throat.

Once it's half empty, I set it down on the end table and gently lay her head back down. Then I wait for her to awaken.

Half an hour later, she wakes up. I smile down at her, as she does.

"Feeling better?" I ask her.

"Yeah; thanks."

"You're welcome."

I get to my feet, as she slowly sits up. I'm glad that she's okay. She's part of my vampire family and family means everything to me.


	58. One Call Away

Summary: Set in S2, 3, and 4. Just a songfic based on "One Call Away."

Pairings:

Klaroline

*Mystic High Rescue*

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

It was a beautiful day at Mystic High, as Klaus came to the rescue of Caroline, having heard that Caroline was one of the people that vampire Alaric had captured. He snuck up behind her and put a hand over her mouth.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's me," he assured her in a whisper. "You go ahead and you go straight home. Do you understand?" He let go of her and turned her around to face him. "Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Thank you," she replied, before vanishing.

*Growing Pains*

Call me, baby if you need a friend

I just wanna give you love

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

Reaching out to you, so take a chance

No matter where you go

You know you're not alone

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

It was a beautiful day, as Caroline made out with who she thought was Tyler, but who was really Klaus in Tyler's body.

He pulled away.

"Easy, love. Wrong timing, wrong equipment."

"I don't care. Fugitives on the run leads to hot hybrid sex," she said, kissing him. Then her brain and ears connected with what he had called her. She stopped. "Did you just call me love?"

"I don't know, luv. Did I?"

"Klaus," she said, before giving him a push backwards. "Put Tyler back."

"Gladly. Then maybe I'll take you up on your offer of hot, hybrid sex."

"Ew. Now I have to go sanitize my mouth!" she exclaimed, her back to him, appalled that she had kissed Klaus.

"Your mouth was all over mine. I was an innocent victim," he told her.

*"Come To New Orleans With Me"*

Come along with me and don't be scared

I just wanna set you free

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

You and me can make it anywhere

For now, we can stay here for a while

'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile

No matter where you go

You know you're not alone

It was a beautiful day in the woods, as they talked.

"Come to New Orleans with me," he offered her, after all this time, still having a crush on her.

When she said 'no' in so many words, he asked her, "What are you afraid of?"

"You. I'm afraid of you," she confessed.

*Bitten*

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

And when you're weak, I'll be strong

I'm gonna keep holding on

Now don't worry, it won't be long

Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone

Just run into my arms

It was a dismal night, as Klaus sat on her bedside, having been called and invited in by her mother after Tyler had bitten her.

"I don't want to die," she told him.

He gently pulled her into his arms and bit his wrist.

"Have at it, luv."

She drank, which later cured her of Tyler's bite.

*Graduation*

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one, I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

I'm only one call away

It was a beautiful day, as he stood there in the crowd after using a graduation hat to kill a witch.

"There's plenty of these to go around. Who's next?" he commented. Then he gave Caroline a smile.

She smiled back.

That night, after a goodbye talk, they left the football field together.


	59. All Of Me

All Of Me

Characters: Damon, Caroline, Bonnie (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1, 2, and 4. Based on John Legend's "All Of Me."

Pairings:

Daroline

*True Lies*

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in

And you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning

No kidding

I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind?

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy

Don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

It was a beautiful day, as Caroline was about to grab some clothes by her bed, having taken a shower. She turned around when she heard the door close, only to see the Salvatore she despised and hated.

"Damon! Towel! Knock!"

"Caroline, nobody cares! No!" he replied, having seen everything when she'd been human anyway.

*Friday Night Bites*

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose, I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

Oh oh

It was a beautiful day, as Damon stood by the dresser after he'd given Caroline a joy ride and then had fed on her. Now she was acting out, remembering what he'd done to her.

"Ah, ah, ah," Damon said when she grabbed the lamp and threw it at him, which hit the wall beside him.

She threw the pillow at him which, unbeknownst to her, still had some of her blood on it.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled at him.

He smelled the pillow and then looked at her.

"You know, this could've gone in a completely different way."

He vamped out and walked towards the bed where she was still sitting in.

*Pilot*

How many time do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too?

The world is beating you down, I'm around

Through every mood

You're my down fall

You're my muse

My worst distraction

My rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing

It's ringing in my head for you

My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

It was a beautiful day, as Caroline sat outside at a table across from Bonnie.

"How come the guys I want never want me? I try so hard, but I'm never the one."

*Brave New World*

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose, I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

Oh oh

Give me all of you

Cards on my table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

It was a nebulous night, as Caroline sat on a bench after feeding on a guy to death.

Damon found her and stood in front of her.

"I killed him," she sobbed.

"I know. I can make it all better, though," he replied.

"You can?"

"Uh-huh," he answered.

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose, I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

Oh, oh

It was a dark night, as Damon stood in the hallway of the school not far from where she stood.

"I remember. Everything."

"That's impossible. Unless you were turning into a…"

She kicked him across the hallway.

"You suck."


End file.
